La Banquise fond au Printemps
by Alexaneee
Summary: Lorsqu'elle rencontre Seth, le monde d'Annie se met à tourner à l'envers. Un petit tour humoristique dans la tête d'une fille un peu barrée qui essaye tant bien que mal de gérer son père, sa nouvelle meilleure amie demi-vampire, et sa nouvelle obsession amoureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Une fiction inspirée de la saga de Stephanie Meyer. J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

«Allez, ma puce, on se voit ce soir », me lance mon père en démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Je me retourne pour faire face à ma nouvelle école.

Voici arrivé le jour que je redoutais tant. Ma rentrée au lycée de la réserve de la Push, trou absolument perdu dans l'État de Washington. Pour une fille venant de Californie, je vous assure que c'est un changement radical.

Bon, au moins, je reste sur la côte Ouest, et je n'ai aucun décalage horaire. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait beau tous les jours à San Francisco, donc je ne suis pas vraiment dépaysée niveau météo. Ville du brouillard, vous savez. Mais quand même.

Disons que je passe du gros lycée privé hors de prix d'une des plus grandes villes du monde où je fais partie des filles les plus populaires de l'école, à un pauvre petit lycée pas particulièrement brillant dans une réserve indienne avec un effectif d'un peu moins de 800 élèves. La chance.

Je vous attends là dessus : pourquoi, me demandez-vous ? Pourquoi est-ce que je quitterai ma ville bien-aimée avec ses collines si jolies, pour une bourgade paumée au nord du pays ?

À cause de mon père.

Mes parents m'ont eu très jeune, vers 21 ans chacun, et ils ont eu un très grave accident de voiture deux ans plus tard. Maman n'a pas survécu, elle est morte sur le coup. En revanche, papa n'était pas encore tout à fait mort, et la nuit tombée, constatant son état irrécupérable, un inconnu l'a mordu et l'a transformé en vampire.

Oui, oui, en vampire, ce n'est pas une blague. Même si, je vous l'accorde, ma vie ces temps-ci a vraiment l'air d'une grosse, grosse blague. Vous allez voir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, autant vous l'avouer tout de suite, mon père n'a pas tellement su s'adapter rapidement à ses nouvelles capacités. C'est donc ma tante, Barbara, qui m'a gardé pendant quinze ans. De mes deux ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse faire le calcul de mon âge, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'une femme dévoile de son plein gré.

Mon père, au début ne venait jamais me voir (et tant mieux) parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas résister à la tentation de me bouffer. Oui, oui, c'est charmant, je sais.

Dans la famille des vampires assoiffés, je demande le père s'il-vous-plait ! Vous vous demandez peut-être comment diable je suis au courant de sa situation en étant toujours en vie ?

Disons que mon père, en plus de sa condition de vampire, a un don très spécial. Il est capable de donner la mort à un humain ou un vampire rien qu'en le touchant. Je peux vous dire que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, et ma foi, ce n'est pas un spectacle très recommandable. Le vampire qu'il a tué est immédiatement tombé en cendre. Flippant, je sais.

En tout cas, la charmante horde de vampires que sont Les Volturi, les plus puissants sur la planète, en ont vite eu après lui. Pensez-vous, un don pareil, évidemment que ça les intéressait ! Il a donc conclu un marché : une décennie de loyaux services par centenaire et il avait le droit de me dire son secret. Étonnamment, ils ont accepté sans soumettre aucune autre condition. Je les soupçonne d'avoir peur de mon père. Et ils ont raison. Je veux dire, allez quoi. Son don est extraordinaire ! Carrément effrayant aussi, et je sais qu'il y a de quoi le redouter.

Le truc c'est que sa décennie est arrivée à son terme il y a un mois. A partir de ce moment là il est allé voir la famille des Cullen, située dans l'État de Washington, à Forks, qui est entièrement constituée de vampires (la famille, hein, pas l'État de Washington), pour essayer d'établir un autre contact influent parmi le monde des vampires. Je crois qu'il en a déjà marre des Volturi. Enfin, imaginez-vous, passer dix ans avec ces zouaves là ? Moi je me tirerais une balle, sérieusement ! Ils sont absolument

insupportables. Je les ai rencontré une fois, et croyez-moi, ça m'a suffit !

Caïus est vraiment super flippant.

Une fois que les Cullen se sont assurés de la sincérité de mon père (ce qui est allé plutôt vite, je crois, à cause d'un vampire qui lit dans les pensées), ils l'ont autorisé à s'installer avec eux. Papa dit qu'ils sont très gentils mais un peu spéciaux.

Et, comme il est enfin débarrassé de tous problèmes avec les Volturi (du moins pour le centenaire à venir), il m'a proposé de venir habiter chez lui.

Ou plutôt forcé à habiter chez lui.

Mon père n'a pas trop le sens de la nuance, et résultat est le même, au bout du compte. Et puis je ne suis pas difficile, mon père et moi on n'a pas tellement eu la chance de se connaître jusqu'ici. Ce qui importe, c'est qu'en effet je suis arrivée il y a deux jours, et que ce matin, pour moi c'est la rentrée.

Même si nous sommes en Février. Le 2, pour être exacte.

Je pénètre dans le hall de l'école, et me dirige lentement vers le guichet de la standardiste. Une fois dans son bureau, elle me fait un sourire chaleureux, me tend mon emploi du temps et un plan des bâtiments, et me fous dehors en me pressant parce que ça va bientôt sonner.

Je trouve tant bien que mal ma salle de cours et je toque à la porte.

Super. Ça a déjà sonné, je suis en retard et nouvelle. Et je n'aime pas particulièrement m'afficher. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'étais très en vue mais je n'avais rien fait pour ça. J'étais simplement cheerleader, organisatrice d'évènements et juste sympa. Je crois.

Mais là, c'est un peu différent. L'ambiance n'est pas du tout la même. Je ne suis pas timide, mais il y a des limites.

Au son "Entrez !", je pousse la porte et me retrouve dans une salle plutôt spacieuse, en largeur. Le prof me regarde avec des petits yeux myope et me fais un sourire.

«Annie. Ça doit être vous», me dit-il.

Quelle perspicacité ! Je ne suis pas exactement sûre qu'il y ait des nouvelles élèves tout les jours dans ce trou.

«Je vous présente Annie Sommers», énonce le prof. «Elle nous vient de San Francisco et restera avec nous jusqu'à la graduation. J'espère que vous saurez l'accueillir comme il se doit. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien lui faire un peu de place sur sa paillasse ?»

Une main très énergique se lève dans la seconde. Je regarde à qui elle appartient, étonnée. Une fille aux boucles couleur de cuivre et aux yeux chocolat me regarde en souriant largement.

«Bon, va t'asseoir aux cotés de Renesmée, Annie. J'espère que tu arriveras à suivre. Nous étudions en ce moment les participes passé.»

Je suis bonne en français. Je vais suivre niquel.

À l'instant où j'arrive près d'elle, Renesmée (quel prénom abracadabrant ! décidément, je me demande si mon père n'a pas raison quand il prétend avoir découvert que cette ville ne contient vraiment que des hurluberlus) m'intercepte.

«Hey », me dit-elle. « Je m'appelle Nessie Cullen. Tu es la fille de Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Oui», je réponds simplement.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai un problème particulier avec l'enthousiasme débordant, mais c'est assez agressif, dès le matin. Renesmée ne tient pas en place. Elle est mignonne, pourtant quelque chose chez elle me dérange, comme si elle voulait percer à jour la moindre parcelle d'intimité que je possède. Elle est un peu envahissante.

Elle blablate pendant tout le cours à propos de sa famille, mais je me surprends au fur et à mesure à y prendre de l'intérêt. Elle est sympa au fond, et sa famille a l'air plutôt énorme.

Nessie (surnom tout aussi excentrique) m'accompagne à mon prochain cours, sport, puisqu'elle en fait également parti. Je sens qu'on va être amies. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir choisie. Je l'observe déblatérer à propos d'un dîner foireux avec sa tante. Elle est très jolie. Plutôt grande pour son âge. Elle porte une jupe noire moulante avec des bottines plates de la même couleur et des collants opaques. En haut elle arbore une blouse bleue avec une sorte de nœud intégré sur le décolleté, sous un gilet sombre. Très élégant. Si son air de petite fille ingénue la fait d'abord passer pour une gamine, je me rends compte que son visage paraît très mature, qu'elle a de la classe et qu'elle est apparemment douée en cours. Aussi douée que moi en français, alors que mon oncle Richard, qui vient du Sud de la France, me l'enseigne depuis plus de dix ans, ce qui fait que je le parle couramment. Je dirais même je suis foutrement bilingue. Je me dis qu'elle doit faire tomber les cœurs de tous les garçons, quand elle s'interrompt dans son récit avec une mine tristounette.

«Rooh», soupire-t-elle en arrivant sur les lieux. «Jake et Seth ont encore séché.»

«Qui sont-ils ?» demandé-je, intriguée par ces noms qui ne me rappellent en rien ceux que mon père m'a rapidement cité le matin même.

«Ton père t'a parlé de la meute ?», chuchote-t-elle d'une voix entendue.

«Absolument pas», je réponds sur le même ton.

Pendant que nous nous changeons, elle m'explique du mieux qu'elle peut qui sont Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Brady et les autres.

Je me souviens du nom de Sam, avec qui mon père semble avoir eu de particulières affinités. C'est lui qui a trouvé la maison que papa et moi habitons aujourd'hui.

Je crois que Nessie est très amoureuse de Jacob. Elle ne me parle pas de leur relation, mais ...ça se voit. C'est même absolument flagrant.

J'apprends qu'ils sont des loups-garous (rien ne m'étonnera plus, décidément) et qu'ils ont formé une sorte d'alliance avec les vampires, alors qu'ils étaient auparavant de naturels ennemis. Elle hésite, essaye de m'en dire plus, mais la prof de sport nous interrompt.

«Bienvenue Annie, j'espère que tu t'intégreras bien parmi nous. Aujourd'hui c'est gymnastique !» beugle-t-elle avant de souffler un grand coup dans son sifflet.

La journée commence étonnamment bien. Je suis très douée en gym. Je faisais de la compétition dans mes jeunes années. Pourtant ce sentiment de plénitude et de joie me rend tout à coup soupçonneuse. Il y a peut-être anguille sous roche. Ou marmotte sous gravillon. Peut importe.

Je commence à avoir peur de la suite. C'est bien connu, après la pluie, le beau temps. Et après le beau temps, à votre avis, il se passe quoi ? La pluie, je vous dis, la pluie !

* * *

**Annie peut avoir l'ai super creuse pour l'instant mais rassurez vous, ce n'est que temporaire ! Prochain chapitre, on rencontre Seth :) Laissez moi un petit mot, c'est mon seul salaire ! - Bises**


	2. Chapter 2 : Choc

Le lendemain je me réveille une heure avant l'heure habituelle. C'est un truc qui m'arrive souvent, j'ai le sommeil léger et je suis une lève-tôt. La grasse matinée, je ne connais pas. Je sais, je manque quelque chose.

Alors que je finis de ranger mes cartons dans ma nouvelle chambre (spacieuse, avec un lit double, une bibliothèque, un grand bureau et une penderie), mon père vient frapper à ma porte.

«Tu t'en sors ?»

«Oui, merci papa.»

Mon père, bien que véritablement absent durant cinq ans, s'est mis à me rendre visite quand j'ai eu sept ans. Il m'a souhaité mon anniversaire, a joué avec moi et puis le soir il est parti. Par la suite il est revenu me voir plusieurs fois par an, de plus en plus souvent. Tout ça dans le dos de ma tante, bien entendu. Mais c'était notre petit secret. Un jour il m'a simplement avoué le sien, et il n'est pas revenu, pour me laisser le temps de digérer, je pense. Je crois que je m'y attendais. Pas qu'il soit un vampire, mais je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond. À commencer par son visage, sa peau, sa manière de se tenir parfaitement immobile et ses yeux qui avaient moins d'éclats que sur les photos que j'avais pu voir de lui (c'était les verres de contacts).

Jusqu'au mois dernier, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un peu plus d'une année, quand j'ai reçu ce fameux coup de fil où il me demandait de venir habiter chez lui. Et quand je dis "demande" ça veut dire "exige" dans le vocabulaire de Gabriel Sommers.

Il faut savoir quelque chose à propos de mon père : il a beau être autoritaire, il est très... (je cherche le mot juste) insouciant. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tellement pu profiter de sa jeunesse à fond : il a rencontré ma mère très jeune, s'est marié presque aussi jeune, et je suis arrivée alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Alors qu'il est figé à jamais dans ses vingt-trois ans, il semble savourer sa jeunesse éternelle plus qu'il n'en est nécessaire.

Je me demande comment ça va se passer lorsqu'on aura le même âge. Ce sera bizarre. Très bizarre.

«Ça s'est bien passé l'école hier ?»

«Étonnamment bien», je réponds en souriant. «Je crois que Renesmée est dingue de moi !»

Mon père a un éclat de rire.

«Cette gamine est incroyable. Elle n'a que 3 ans mais c'est déjà une jeune femme !»

Je ris à mon tour.

«Ouais, elle m'a dit. Son histoire n'est pas banale. Mais elle est comme moi, une humaine, ou du moins, à moitié, avec des parents vampires.»

Il sourit. Il me regarde ranger mes bouquins dans mon étagère et les épousseter soigneusement, puis il soupire, tout doucement, me refait un petit sourire et me laisse seule.

Je soupçonne mon père de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois qu'il pense que je suis une sorte de cas social, première de classe, et pas du tout populaire. Il a toujours pensé ça, simplement parce que je porte des jupes, que je suis effectivement très bonne en cours et que j'ai des lunettes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute; je suis myope.

J'ai de grosses lunettes à monture noire, qui tranchent avec mes cheveux blonds. Les cheveux blonds, c'est clair que ça fait tache dans un lycée où il n'y a que des Quileutes, et personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire pour que je comprenne hier. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'ai pas les cheveux blonds décolorés dégueulasses, avec des racines sombres et des pointes niquées à cause du lisseur. Ils sont naturellement ondulés, pas vraiment bouclés mais pas lisses non plus, à moins que je ne les brosse comme une forcenée le soir avant de me coucher (ce qui arrive). Ma mère était rousse, mon père est blond, j'ai donc une teinte blonde foncée, un blond chaud et uniforme que j'aime bien et qui, je l'admets, vire un peu au roux quand il y a du soleil.

Seulement ici, pas une chance que ça arrive. Je vous ai parlé du temps ? C'est une horreur ! Pas un seul nuage n'a semblé se lever de toute la journée d'hier. C'est comme un éternel toit gris au dessus de nos têtes. Et c'est papa qui est content.

Mais je m'égard.

Il y a vingt ans, les filles qui mettait des jupes et des lunettes et qui avaient plus de C+ de moyenne en cours, c'était des cas sociaux. Aujourd'hui c'est différent.

Et non, je ne mets pas systématiquement des jupes. Juste fréquemment. Même très souvent. Des moulantes, des tulipes, des évasées, des longues, des courtes, des portes-feuilles, des boules, des mini-jupes. J'adore les jupes. Je trouve ça très féminin et ça me va bien.

En revanche, j'ai vite vu que j'allais devoir changer mes habitudes avec les talons. D'habitude je ne mets que ça. En même temps, j'ai une excuse : je ne dépasse pas les 1,55m que j'ai acquis depuis au moins trois ans, et je doute qu'un jour ça arrive. Donc les talons, c'est un peu à ça qu'on me reconnait. Sauf qu'ici, mes belles bottines Minelli  
dans la boue, c'est hors de question.

Alors j'ai acheté un ciré blanc et des bottes en caoutchouc jaune qui montent jusqu'aux genoux. Autant vous dire que là dedans j'ai l'air d'une gamine de onze ans. Mais j'ai vu d'autres filles avec cet attirail, et quitte à éviter de ressembler à un caniche mouillé, autant y aller franco.

En descendant un peu plus tard de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je croise mon père déjà prêt.

«Où vas-tu ?», lui demandé-je.

«Voir Sam. On a rendez-vous à la frontière de La Push.»

Il était tant de lui poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis des jours.

«Papa, pourquoi m'avoir inscrite dans le lycée de La Push ? Ce n'est pas pratique pour toi parce que tu dois systématiquement me déposer à la frontière, qui heureusement n'est pas bien loin du lycée, mais, je veux dire, pourquoi pas Forks ?»

«Oh, tu sais, Annie, les loups-garous ne sont plus aussi stricts avec les frontières qu'ils l'étaient dans le temps. Pourquoi crois-tu que Renesmée est dans la même école que toi ?»

Tiens, c'est vrai. Ce que je peux être aveugle, parfois.

«Et donc pourquoi vous voyez-vous à la frontière, dans ce cas ?»

Touché.

Ahaha. Je suis tellement sournoise.

«Je suis nouveau. Même si Sam et moi on s'entend bien, je n'ai pas encore gagné sa confiance, et c'est normal», me répond-il, imperturbable. «Allez ma puce, j'y vas, je compte sur toi pour faire attention à la voiture. Moi je vais courir.»

Il se déplace à une vitesse invisible pour mes pauvres yeux avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de moi pour me faire une bise sur la joue, et je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander une réponse plus sérieuse à ma question, car il se rue dehors à la même vitesse.

Je le soupçonne de m'avoir mis exprès dans le lycée de Renesmée, qu'il connaissait, pour qu'au moins quelqu'un me parle.

Comme si j'avais besoin d'un contact dans une école pour me faire des amis.

Je sais, c'est absolument navrant, mais mon père ne sait pas qui je suis. Il faut aussi dire que je ne lui en donne pas tellement l'occasion. J'ai peur qu'il me juge. Oui, je sais, c'est mon père, et je suis sa fille. Mais il est comme un inconnu pour moi, et même s'il m'appelle "ma puce", ou "ma chérie" par réflexe, et qu'il se comporte (plus ou moins) comme un père avec moi, je me sens très éloignée de lui.

Et le fait qu'il ne fasse pas plus d'effort pour me connaître, et surtout, qu'il me juge par mon apparence première, qui s'arrête à une paire de lunette, quelques cahiers et une jupe (alors qu'il est quand même supposé dépasser cette apparence, de par son statut de père), ça ne me donne pas envie de me dévoiler davantage.

Une fois habillée (j'ai gardé la tradition de la jupe : elle est moulante, en laine grise et m'arrive mi-cuisse), lavée, rassasiée, je grimpe dans la voiture, direction le lycée. J'espère que je n'aurai pas froid habillée comme ça. J'ai de gros collants opaques noires et des bottes plates noires également. Un marcel, un haut en cachemire et un gros gilet en laine, ainsi que mes moufles et mon bonnet trahissent ma nature frileuse et un chouïa paranoïaque. J'aurais surement un peu froid aux jambes, mais mes jambes sont un peu anesthésiées contre le froid, depuis le temps.

Devant le lycée, je remarque Renesmée qui fait le pied de grue devant l'entrée avec une espèce de montagne de muscle à coté d'elle.

«Anniiiiie !», m'appelle-t-elle, tout sourire.

Quel enthousiasme. J'ai l'air d'une droguée blasée et asociale à côté d'elle, et j'ai presque envie de me traiter de petite joueuse. D'habitude, c'est moi qu'on appelle l'enthousiaste, mais ici, j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi.

Je me prépare à booster ma joie de vivre, avant de me rappeler que je n'ai pas de raison particulière d'être heureuse en ce moment, ne serait-ce que parce que j'ai quitté mon San Francisco adoré, mon lycée, ma tantine adorable et mes meilleures amies californiennes.

Je réponds donc par un simple coucou de la main, énergique cependant, à Renesmée.

«Hey Nessie. Ça va ?», je lui demande, avant de reporter mon attention sur le mec flippant qui me regarde, l'air menaçant.

«Je te présente Jacob. Jacob, voici Annie.»

Il me toise, et me demande :

«C'est toi la fille de Gabriel ?»

Non non, je suis sa grand-mère, crétin.

«En effet», je réponds avec un demi-sourire assez cynique.

«Tu te drogues ?», me demande Jacob de but en blanc.

«Heu, non, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes», je lui réponds après quelques secondes de silence embarrassant.

Curieuse façon de faire connaissance.

«Tu bois ?»

«Heu oui, environ deux litres d'eau par jour. Sinon je mourrais non ?»

Je sais bien qu'il me parle d'alcool. Mais un peu de sarcasme n'a jamais tué personne.

Renesmée étouffe un petit rire.

«Tu as combien de moyenne ?»

«Un truc comme A ?»

Il hoche la tête, et un sourire se dessine très (très très très) lentement sur ses lèvres.

«Content d'enfin te rencontrer. Nessie n'arrête pas de parler de toi.»

Celle-ci me fait un petit sourire en haussant les épaules, embarrassée.

«Enchantée», je réponds également à Jacob, qui semble avoir conclu que je remplissais à peu près les critères d'une bonne amie pour Renesmée.

«Viens !», m'enjoint celle-ci en me prenant par la main. Je vais te présenter aux autres.

Je pense très vite "quels autres ?", avant d'être attrapée par un besoin urgent.

«Oui, dans trois secondes, il faut d'abord que j'aille faire un tour au toilettes, et je suis à toi.»

Elle hoche la tête, et j'ai le temps de la voir enlacer Jacob pour l'embrasser avant de rentrer aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, où j'en profite pour rajuster ma jupe, qui avait un peu remonté, et me laver les mains. Je m'observe dans le miroir.

Je n'ai pas trop de cernes, ce qui est bien, et ce temps humide et frisquet me fait un teint de craie, ce qui est mieux. Ça va super bien avec mes cheveux. Si j'avais su ça avant, ça m'aurait évité les séances d'UV avec mes anciennes potes de SF (parce que Dieu sait que ça coutait cher).

Jacob a l'air sympa, en dépit du fait qu'il agit comme un putain de garde du corps engagé 24/7.

En sortant des toilettes, je me rends compte que ça va bientôt sonner, que je n'ai aucune de mes affaires (qui sont dans mon casier), et que j'ai maths en première heure. Pas de Nessie et Jacob en vue.

Évitons de nous faire remarquer une seconde fois, voulez-vous ?

Je me précipite vers le hall où est mon casier, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à franchement courir.

Au moment de tourner à gauche, j'effectue un virage un peu serré, et je percute quelque chose de tellement dur que je suis repoussée directement en arrière et que j'ai un instant peur de tomber par terre sur les fesses.

Deux énormes mains m'enserrent la taille et me rattrapent au vol.

Ça, les amis, c'est carrément gênant comme situation. J'espère que ce n'est pas un prof, au moins.

Lorsque l'inconnu me met debout et que je replace mes lunettes correctement sur mon nez, je me rends compte que j'ai percuté un torse. Un torse su-per musclé. Miam.

Le type est sacrément grand dîtes donc. Je dois lui arriver au sternum.

Je lève progressivement les yeux, et quand ils rencontrent deux prunelles brunes, j'en oublie la raison de ma course effrénée à travers les couloirs.

* * *

**Laissez moi une review et je vous aimerai ! **


	3. Chapter 3 : L'incompréhension

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me permet de progresser, ça m'inspire, ça me fais rire, bref j'adore ça, alors surtout continuez :D**

**Ensuite PETITE PRECISION ! Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé combien de temps exactement après_ Breaking Dawn/Révélation_ se passait mon histoire. Donc elle se déroule environs 3 ans après la fin du livre, quand Renesmée a environ 1 ans. Du coup, dans La Banquise fond au Printemps (d'ailleurs vous allez découvrir le pourquoi du titre dans ce chapitre), Jake a 19 ans, Seth a peine 18, et Annie en a presque 18 aussi. Et Nessie en a …4. Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre ? :)**

**J'espère que c'est plus clair pour vous ! :) Bonne lecture ! (Avec un peu plus de Seth yay !)**

* * *

Je fixe ce garçon pendant quelques secondes mais ça me paraît durer une vie. Le regarder c'est comme un matin de printemps où la banquise se met à fondre désespérément vite.

J'ai l'impression de successivement me prendre un coup de pelle dans la tête, puis de sentir mon cœur se gonfler d'air. Ou de tomber au ralenti du Golden Gate dans le brouillard matinal, avant de percuter l'eau glacée.

Je me sens com-plètement molle tout à coup. Le type me fixe avec une expression mi – perdue, mi – figée, comme s'il voyait une lumière au fond d'un tunnel.

Il ne doit pas être très bien réveillé, le garçon. Je me demande un instant si je lui ai fait mal, avant de m'excuser platement pour le temps que je lui ai fait perdre.

«Je- je suis désolée», je marmonne d'une voix un peu chamboulée.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Mon Dieu, si j'avais su que les mecs de La Push étaient aussi sex, ça ferait belle lurette que je serais venue ! Et sans rechigner, s'il-vous-plaît !

Le mec me regarde comme si je venais de lui parler bulgare, et reste là à me fixer.

Bon. Pas de réponse. Il n'est effectivement pas bien réveillé.

Quand je commence à le contourner, parce que ok, il est magnifique, mais on ne se connaît pas et, quand même, je suis en retard, il m'at trape brusquement le bras d'une poigne de fer.

Pendant une seconde, l'idée qu'il pourrait être super en colère parce que je l'ai bousculé me traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi il me retiendrait sinon ?

Il va me frapper ? J'ai peur.

Sans blague, la façon dont il me serre le poignet, j'en ai presque mal. Pourtant, ses mains sont brulantes, mais sérieusement, ce mec a une poigne de malade.

Il est quand même drôlement sex- _ta gueule, Annie_

Je le regarde avec un air un peu paumé, parce qu'il me tient toujours le bras.

«Est ce que ...je peux récupérer mon bras, s'il te plait ?», je lui demande, doucement, pour ne pas me faire frapper (on ne sait jamais).

Il me regarde intensément, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa main serrant mon poignet, et soudainement il le lâche comme s'il s'était brûlé.

«Pardon», me dit-il simplement.

Il a une voix grave, profonde, comme sortie d'une caverne ou d'un rêve

Je mets un temps qui me semble infini à détourner mes yeux des siens, et quand enfin, grâce à une volonté qui me semble venue du fond de moi-même, j'y parviens, c'est comme si le reste du paysage était devenu noir et blanc.

Non pas qu'il ait jamais été vraiment coloré, avec ces foutus nuages. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et quand je commence à m'éloigner d'un pas saccadé et un peu maladroit, je sens son regard qui me chauffe le dos.

J'arrive en maths juste avant la sonnerie, après une course effrénée à travers les couloirs. Le prof me suit d'un peu moins de trente secondes, et je me fous une tarte intérieurement quand je me rends compte que dans ma précipitation j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires dans mon casier. Mais quelle conne. Mais quelle conne.

Le prof m'excuse grâce à l'argument infaillible de la nouvelle élève, et six exercices de trigonométrie plus tard, je me retrouve en français avec Renesmée.

«Qu'est ce que tu fichais tout à l'heure ?», me demande-t-elle. «On t'a attendu au moins dix minutes.»

«Je suis désolée», je mens facilement. «Je me suis perdue, je crois.»

Elle me lance un regard pénétrant et enfin détourne les yeux. Pour retourner sa tête deux seconde plus tard vers moi.

«Je crois que tu es prête pour le spectacle», ajoute-t-elle.

«Que je suis prête ? Renesmée je ne-»

«Nessie. Appelle-moi Nessie. Ou Ness à la limite. Mais pas Renesmée. Il n'y a que mes parents qui s'obstinent à m'appeler ainsi.»

Je n'aime pas beaucoup "Nessie". Ça fait très Lock Ness. Mas c'est elle qui décide, après tout.

«Hm, ok.»

«Bon, tu es prête ?»

Mais de quoi elle me parle ?

«Nessie, je ne te connais que depuis hier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais déjà prête pour quoi que ce s- »

Elle m'interrompt en m'assenant sa main sur la joue.

Je me mets à voir défiler une série de clichés extrêmement vivants sous mes paupières, d'elle, de Jacob, ses parents, des membres de la meute, semble-t-il, mon père, qu'elle a déjà vu, et lorsque, tout à coup, je reconnais le garçon dans lequel je suis rentrée ce matin dans le couloir, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine et j'écarte sa main brusquement.

«Qu'est c'était que ce put-»

«Chut !», m'enjoint-elle alors que M. Debré se tourne vers nous d'un air soupçonneux.

Ouh, j'allais dire un vilain mot. Quand le prof de français détourne enfin son attention sur un crétin qui fait le pitre dans le fond de la classe, Renesmée me chuchote :

«Moi aussi j'ai un don.»

C'est dingue. Je veux dire, ok je suis habituée avec mon père (quoique, non en fait) mais ça, c'est juste... dingue.

Je n'en reviens pas, je n'ai jamais expérimenté un truc comme ça de toute ma vie.

«Wow», je dis simplement. «Est ce que tu peux me faire voire San Francisco ?»

«Je vais essayer …»

Elle repose sa main sur ma joue, plus doucement, cette fois, et je vois une série de photos hyper connues et de cartes postales de ma ville natale défiler devant mes yeux. Renesmée n'a jamais du mettre les pieds là-bas.

C'est fou comme ma ville me manque. Les cable-cars, mon Golden Gate par la fenêtre chaque matin, mes amies, ma tante ... Ma vie, quoi !

Ici, je ne suis attachée à rien. À rien sauf peut-être ...non. Non, c'est une stupidité, ce que j'allais dire, je ne le connais pas, je ...chut, Annie. Tais-toi.

La sonnerie retentit, et Renesmée saute de son tabouret en me prenant par la main.

«On a gym ! Je vais te présenter Seth et Quil, ils sont dans le même cours que nous, avec Jake, mais ils ont séchés hier.»

Je hoche la tête.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ce type du couloir, parce qu'a chaque fois je sens ma gorge devenir très sèche et mon pouls tripler sa cadence.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, ce n'est donc pas un élève (croyez-moi, j'aurais remarqué un mec aussi sexy au self hier). C'est sûrement un employé de l'école qui fait le ménage.

Génial.

Non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les employés de ménage, il n'y a pas de sous-métiers, après tout. Mais quand même.

Je suis docilement Renesmée, la tête dans les nuages (ou plutôt dans le torse du mec du couloir). Arrivée aux vestiaires, j'enfile ma brassière noire et mon legging noir également sans y penser à deux fois. Je passe ensuite au toilettes pour refaire ma queue de cheval.

J'ai les cheveux très longs, ils m'arrivent environ au niveau du bas des côtes. Je les ai toujours eus comme ça, et mon papa m'appelle souvent Raiponce pour rire.

Devant le lavabo, je les attache donc en une queue de cheval très haute, me passe un peu d'eau sur les joues et je me les tapote frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que je sente le sang affluer sous ma peau. Je passe une main inattentive sur mon ventre nu (je préfère transpirer dans une brassière de sport, ça évite le dos qui colle au t-shirt, je trouve ça immonde) et avale une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

Après que Mrs. Johnson nous ai ordonné de nous "bouger le cul" (ce sont ses mots) pour commencer l'échauffement musculaire, je sors des toilettes la tête baissée et rejoins Renesmée qui parle avec un grand mec en t-shirt blanc.

«Tiens, te voilà, toi. Je te présente Quil Ataera. Quil, voici Annie Sommers, c'est la fille humaine de Gabriel.»

Je pense "hein ?" avant de me souvenir qu'il est très probablement un loup. Comme Jacob, et Sam. D'où la précision sur ma nature humaine, qui aurait semblé superflue, voire louche, voire flippante si elle avait été faite à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le gars me fait un grand sourire. Il a l'air bien plus cool que Jacob.

«Hey, Annie, ça gaze ?», lance-t-il comme si on était déjà potes.

Ça me fait plaisir.

«Yep», je fais en plissant les yeux car le soleil pointe le bout de son nez.

Attendez - quoi ?

Le soleil ?

Allélu- alléluia ! Du soleil ! Je me sens comme une fleur qui éclôt après des mois à l'état de bourgeon, ou un ours qui se lève après l'hiver, la chenille qui sort de sa chrysa-

«Et voici Seth», me désigne Nessie en pointant quelqu'un derrière moi.

* * *

**VOILOU ! Dites moi si vous avez aimé je veux tout savoir ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Disjonction

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Alors me revoici avec le 4ème chapitre de cette fic, avec un peu de retard mais faut pas m'en vouloir, je profite d'en petit séjour de convalescence (je sors d'une grosse gastro, charmant, je sais) pour vous poster ce petit chapitre ! Avec plus de Seth, yaaay !**

**MERCI pour vos reviews, **Celia123, La Plume de Sucre, Bella Lara, Keylachan**, j'ai (normalement) répondu à toutes les inscrites, dites moi s'il en manque :)**

**Pour ce qui est des anonymes :**

**WillySo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Le russe ça s'est bien passé, ouf ! le mec qui passait avant moi était nul, du coup ça a joué en ma faveur héhé.**

**Wolf22 : Hey, merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite !**

* * *

_«Et voici Seth», me désigne Nessie en pointant quelqu'un derrière moi._

Lorsque je me retourne, mon coeur fait un espèce de bond de géant dans ma poitrine, s'arrête, avant de repartir comme un fou.

Les deux créatures surnaturelles à coté de moi me regardent de travers, et je comprends trop tard que mon rythme cardiaque vient de me trahir. Maudits vampires, maudits loup-garous.

Je suis faiiible.

C'est le mec que dans lequel je suis rentrée ce matin. Et si je ne l'ai pas vu hier, c'est parce qu'il avait séché les cours, et pas parce qu'il est employé de ménage dans l'école.

Lorsque le mec du couloir - Seth - arrive à ma hauteur, Renesmée continue les présentations d'une voix claire.

«Seth, voici Annie. Annie, Seth»

Je ne l'entend pas. Mes yeux sont fixés droits devant moi, sur ce t-shirt noir, légèrement serré, qui fait apparaître la courbe délicieuse de ses pectoraux. Mon regard glisse ensuite jusqu'à son cou, puis se perd dans ses grands yeux bruns absolument pénétrants. Mes yeux coulent un autre regard sur sa bouche pleine, ses paumettes hautes, ses bras puissants ...

Tout à coup il me fait un énorme sourire et c'est comme si je m'étais pris un flash en pleine figure. Je cligne des yeux cinq fois avant de réussir à y voir quelque chose.

Wow. Juste, wow.

Dans un état second, je fais, sans réfléchir, (vous devez avoir l'habitude, maintenant) un rapide hochement de tête poli mais froid et leur tourne le dos.

Attendez - _quoi ?_

Je leur tourne le dos ? C'était pas prévu, ça, dites moi !

Je marche incertainement vers la prof de sport, en cherchant désespérément une question pertinente à lui poser, tandis que je sens trois paires d'yeux me suivre de dos.

Il me faut une excuse pour leur avoir tourné le dos ainsi. Sinon je passe soit pour une folle (dans le sens psycopathologique du terme), soit pour une mal élevée.

Moi-même, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver une explication rationnelle à mon comportement. À cours d'excuse, je mets mon attitude sur le compte d'une gêne soudaine (certes accompagnée d'une cardiologie plutôt inhabituelle et de sueurs froides) contre laquelle mon instinct de fuite m'a immédiatement prévenue.

Attendez, des sueurs froide et guilis dans le bas du ventre ? Et si j'étais enceinte ?

Bah non, parce que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je suis toujours vierge.

Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le style de chose qu'on balance de but en blanc à la figure des gens. Mais je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, je vous rappelle. Et comme ça, vous êtes prévenus.

C'est une excuse valable non ? De n'être pas dans son état normal, je veux dire. Sauf que cette excuse ne tient pas devant Renesmée, Quil et Seth, parce qu'il faudra que je leur explique pourquoi je suis gênée.

_Alors voilà, Seth, on ne se connaît pas, mais quand je te vois, la seule chose que je me dis c'est que non seulement tu es absolument magnifique, non seulement j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un mur pour te violer, mais en plus tu as l'air de le plus adorable du monde plaqué sur la figure à chaque fois que je te regarde. Ça va, toi, sinon ? La famille, les amis, tout ça ..._

Annie. Ta. Gueule. Sérieusement.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de leur tourner le dos comme ça ?

J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Et si j'étais quand même enceinte ? Si j'avais une double personnalité, et que j'étais prostituée la nuit et élève sage le jour ?

Ok, Annie. On va se calmer tout de suite. Le problème présent, c'est que tu viens de tourner ostensiblement le dos à ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles d'être tes potes ici, et qu'il faut que tu trouve une raison à ce comportement stupide, pour qu'ils ne te prennent pas pour la folle que tu es !

Cherche, ma fille, cherche une putain de question à poser à la prof !

Arrivée à la hauteur de la prof de sport, elle me fixe d'un air bovin, et je balbutie, incertaine :

«Est-ce que ...euh, euh, pour la musculation ...euh»

Elle me regarde, l'air mi-énervé, mi-soupçonneux. Je n'en mène pas large.

«Où sont rangés les poids ?», je m'écris, avec un sourire victorieux.

AHAH ! Si ça, c'est pas une question pertinente ! Je suis géniale, comme fille.

Madame Jonhson me montre d'un mouvement très légèrement agacé une grosse caisse bleue où sont rangés les poids de deux kilos.

J'en prend quatre, me servant pour Renesmée, et me tourne à nouveau en titubant sous la masse des altères. Je marche vers les trois énèrgumènes, qui ont arrêté de me regarder. Sauf Seth.

Il me scrute comme si j'étais un cône d'accident orange au milieu d'une route.

«Tiens, Nessie», lui dis-je d'une voix féblarde, en lui tendant ses deux poids, lorsque j'arrive à coté d'elle.

Elle me fait un grand sourire, et dis distraitement :

«Ah, c'est ça que tu allais faire ? Je me demandais aussi.»

À la tête faussement blessée de Quil, je réponds avec un petit sourire malicieux (il semble que mes capacités mentales soient revenues, au moins à 80%) :

«Ah, désolée les gars, mais en plus d'être une humaine, je suis une fille. Donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous apporter vos poids.»

Apparement, personne n'a relevé ni mon attitude chelou, ni mon pétage de cable intérieur, ni mon malaise soudain et inexplicable de tout à l'heure.

Hehe. Je me fais un self-five intérieur.

Seth s'exclaffe, et je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais je sens la tension électrique qui s'installe entre nous, qui vibre, et ne s'arrête pas, et à cause de laquelle depuis qu'il est là, j'ai chaud, si chaud.

J'adore son rire. L'idée me vient un demi instant de l'enregistrer pour m'en servir comme sonnerie de portable, puis je me reconnecte à la réalité.

Je coule un regard (un peu anxieux) sur Seth, qui me scrute toujours de façon tellement intense que j'avale bruyamment de travers. Je tousse une ou deux fois avant de m'ordonner intérieurement de faire profil bas.

Cette fois-ci je garde la tête froide. Je reste calme, le sang ne me monte pas à la tête.

On inspire, et on souffle ...

Je le sens soudainement sourire à demi et il dit avec un ton légèrement macho, de sa voix si grave et si sex- _Annie, tais-toi_ :

«Surtout que nous, on ne prend pas du 'deux kilos'. Petites joueuses !»

Ah oui. Quelle débile. Et dire que j'ai apporté des poids de deux kilos à Renesmée, qui pourrait facilement porter son père et sa mère de ses deux mains.

Je me sens très conne, et je ris nerveusement.

Renesmée vient à ma rescousse :

«Allez viens, Annie, on va laisser ces deux monsieur muscle se la péter, et on va y aller doucement, nous, ok ?»

Je me rappelle soudainement qu'on est à l'école, et que donc si Renesmée se met à soulever l'altère de 50kg on va carrément avoir des doutes sur elle. J'ai donc bien fait de lui apporter les altères de 2kg.

En fait je ne suis pas si stupide. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.

Alors que je m'éloigne avec Renesmée, je sens, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le regard chaud de Seth qui me brûle les omoplates.

* * *

**Laissez moi un petit mot, histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et le prochain chapitre est vachement plus long (oui, je l'ai déjà écrit, et oui, il viendra vite). On y apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Nessie et y aura du (sexy) Seth ! héhé**


	5. Chapter 5 : Le dos de Seth

**Hmm …Ne me tuez pas ? Je suis en pleine révisions de bac, mais puisque ça fait une heure que je regarde mon imprimante imprimer les cours de mon prof d'Histoire et que je me dis que j'arriverai jamais à tout avaler, quitte à perdre mon temps je préfère le perdre avec vous :)**

**Vous n'avez pas été beaucoup à reviewer mon dernier chapitre donc je compte sur vous pour me dire CHACUNE ce que vous en pensez (et vous remarquerez que la régularité des reviews est proportionnelle à celle de mes posts ..bizarrement !)**

**Merci en tout cas aux seules qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un petit mot, et puis VOUS, là, oui, ****vous****, bandes de patates, qui me mettez en alerte sans reviewer … Je ne sais pas moi, parlez-moi de votre chat, de votre grand-mère qui fait du vélo, de votre prof de maths qui vous terrifie, je m'en fiche ! ****_J'écris pour moi mais je publie pour vous_**** donc par gentillesse, et même par respect PARLEZ MOI.**

**Ok, je semble peut-être un peu désespérée, voire folle, voire …sociopathe ? Sisi, j'ai des amis, je vous promets !**

**Bref, sur ce, je vous avez promis plus de Seth, il est dans ce chapitre, qui se passe directement après le précédent. Pensez à (ré)écouter ****_One More Time_**** de Brit-brit, qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre.**

**BIZOUXX**

* * *

Sur _One More Time_ de Britney Spears, Renesmée et moi faisons nos tractions, dos au reste du groupe.

Mes bras effectuent une énième fois l'effort d'une traction verticale, et ma tête passe par dessus le haut du but de football, là où nous nous sommes installées pour que nos pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je suis plutôt rassurée de voir que les efforts de Richard (mon oncle) ont payés : je tiens la route en muscu.

Bon, évidemment, face à Nessie qui les fait sans le moindre effort, limite à une main, tout en chantant sur les paroles de Britney, mes tractions sont une vaste blague, mais c'est déjà ça. Je suis une humaine après tout.

C'est Mrs. Johnson qui nous oblige après une heure et demie de gym à faire de la muscu puis des étirements. Mais je dois dire que j'aime plutôt ça. Surtout quand Seth est dans les parages, beau comme un dieu, à faire la compète' avec Quil sur qui fera le plus de pompes.

Gnaaaa. Ses biceps qui se contractent ...

Après 25 tractions, Nessie et moi lâchons la barre en hauteur simultanément et atterrissons sur le sol avant de chanter en chœur :

«_HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME_! »

À ce moment précis je me sens bien pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Je fais un grand sourire à Renesmée, qui me prend rapidement dans ses bras en riant.

«Dites donc, les amoureuses, arrêtez-moi ce boucan et faites vos assouplissements !», nous crie la prof de sport en tapant dans ses mains.

J'entends Seth et Quil pouffer, et je me rends compte qu'ils nous regardent du coin de l'œil depuis le début. Je me sens rougir.

Nessie baisse un peu la musique, et elle propose de s'asseoir sur mon dos pour les assouplissements.

Je l'aide ensuite à atteindre son grand écart facial et le cours de sport fini un peu en vrille, entre Seth qui essaye de toucher ses pieds, Quil qui danse sur _Single Ladies_ et Renesmée et moi qui essayons à tout prix d'imiter le clip de Beyoncé derrière Quil.

Finalement Mrs. Johnson nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous sortons du cours de sport tout transpirants, avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Nous rions toujours en nous dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mon intégration à La Push se passe plutôt bien jusqu'ici. Les gars sont sympas, Nessie est extra, et Seth est canon. Que demande le peuple ?

«Pfiou, je crois que j'ai bien mérité une douche», soupire Seth en retirant son t-shirt juste avant de rentrer dans la salle de douches des hommes.

C'est pas possible, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Devant la musculature de son dos j'ai des palpitations absolument abominables, et surtout, incontrôlables. Heureusement que je viens de finir mes exercices de muscu donc c'est normal que mon cœur batte vite, sinon je me ferais immédiatement démasquer par Renesmée. Parce qu'il faut dire qu'en plus d'avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée de vampire, je préfère vous mettre au courant tout de suite, c'est une grosse fouine.

Mais bref.

Parce que je commence à bien vous aimez, je pense que vous méritez une description détaillée de ce que j'ai vu de Seth à cet instant précis.

Sans du tout être trop bodybuildé, le dos de Seth me procura des frissons à répétition. La ligne courbe qui partait des cervicales de Seth et descendait jusqu'à ses reins et à coup sur, bien au delà, ainsi que ses omoplates délicatement contractées et ses lombaires qui marquaient, en bas du dos, deux légères fossettes, étaient un véritable appel au viol.

Oulà, j'ai du agripper ma bouteille d'eau si fort que le bruit du plastique tordu me ramène à la réalité comme du plomb qui s'écrase sur du macadam.

Quil rentre dans les vestiaires des hommes après nous avoir remis «l'Award du meilleur clip de La Push», un altère bleu de 2kg.

Je crois que c'est la meilleure matinée que je passe depuis très, très longtemps.

«Au fait,» je dis à Nessie alors qu'elle se remet du mascara, penchée sur le lavabo en soutif/culotte, «Jacob était pas là !»

«Pff», répond-t-elle. «Jacob ne vient plus trop en cours. Ça doit faire deux fois qu'il redouble et je crois qu'il en a marre du lycée. En même temps, il va avoir 19 ans. Je le comprends.»

Elle se met un peu de lip-gloss, et fais "plop" avec sa bouche.

«Tu sors avec un mec de 19 ans ? Wow.»

«Bah, tu sais, j'ai plutôt l'air d'avoir 18 ans moi aussi, même si je fais semblant d'en avoir 16. Et si on s'en tient aux dates je vais bientôt avoir 4 ans, donc tu vois ...»

Elle se met du déodorant, et devant mon air étonné, elle me lance :

«Les demi-vampires transpirent.»

«Oh», je fais.

Elle me le tend et je m'en mets moi aussi, avant de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et le dos, pour me rafraichir. Même si, avec la température ambiante (environ 10degrés), je n'ai déjà plus très chaud.

«Et, hm, Seth, il a quel âge ?», je dis en essayant d'avoir l'air cool.

Mes palpitations devraient me trahir, mais encore une fois, comme je viens de faire du sport, ça passe crème, et Nessie n'y voit que du feu.

«Il vient d'avoir 18 ans, et il traine beaucoup avec Jake. C'est dingue, mais je crois que Jacob est genre, son modèle sur terre. Il l'idolâtre com-plètement, surtout depuis que la meute s'est séparée», lance-t-elle en sautant dans son jean.

Pendant que j'enfile mes collants, ma jupe et le reste, elle me raconte en version courte l'histoire de la meute et la 'crise' qu'elle a traversé avant sa naissance.

Enfin nous sortons des vestiaires, nos sacs de sport sur l'épaule, et nous nous dirigeons vers le self-service, où je cherche Seth dès yeux dès que j'y entre.

Je fais attention à bien respirer pour que mon cœur ne s'emballe pas et que Nessie ne me crame pas à 10 000km.

Finalement je le repère, au fond à droite de la grande salle de cantine, seul avec Quil et un autre gars que je ne connais pas. Il est en train d'hurler de rire, et leur conversation a l'air mouvementée. Quand il rit, ses yeux sont complètement fermés, et on ne voit plus que ses dents, blanches et éclatantes.

Ce que j'aime bien quand je le regarde, c'est le mariage inattendu du sex-appeal qu'il a (car soyons honnête, c'est une bombe sexuelle) et de son innocence, de sa pureté presque. Il a le corps d'un mec de 18 ans, mais on dirait qu'il a l'âme d'un bébé.

Je me sens fondre quand Nessie me pousse vers la file d'attente.

Un truc me turlupine depuis cinq minutes et je finis par en faire part à Renesmée quand elle me reproche d'être trop silencieuse.

«Nessie, tu n'as que des potes mecs, ici, à La Push ?»

Elle pousse un petit soupire et me confie :

«Touchée. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement contente que tu viennes ici. Les gars sont des amours, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Mais à part tante Rose et tante Alice, je n'ai personne vraiment avec qui parler de trucs de filles. J'ai bien essayé les sorties avec Kim et Rachel, mais Kim ne parle jamais vraiment et Rachel est trop prétentieuse. Et je pense qu'elles me prennent un peu pour une gamine. Surtout Rachel.»

Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a mise au lycée de La Push par crainte que je me retrouve seule ailleurs, mais que c'est Renesmée qui a supplié à genoux mon père pour qu'il m'inscrive ici.

«Tu n'en parles pas à Jacob ?»

«J'ai trop peur qu'il le rapporte à ma mère. Jake est mon, comment dire, mon âme sœur, je sais que je me marierai avec lui», m'assure-t-elle en se servant de salade. «Le truc qui m'agace parfois, c'est que c'est le meilleur ami de maman. Ils sont copains comme cochons et ils se disent tout. Je n'ai pas envie que ni maman ni Jake ne se fasse du souci pour moi. Et puis, tu es là maintenant.»

J'attrape distraitement une salade de carottes râpées, une bouteille d'eau, je tends mon assiette à la cuisinière et lui répond, préoccupée :

«Quand même, si tu l'aimes autant, il faudrait que vous établissiez des règles à ne pas transgresser ! C'est légèrement gênant comme situation. Que ton mec raconte ta vie à ta mère, je veux dire. Sans compter que ça te blesse.»

Elle hausse les épaules d'un petit air triste mais résigné et paye la caissière avant de m'attendre un peu plus loin.

Quand c'est mon tour, je m'étonne de l'assurance de Renesmée sur son amour pour Jacob. Je comprends qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, mais quant à penser à finir sa vie avec lui, je ne le conçois pas.

Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur, elle se dirige naturellement vers la table de Seth et des deux autres.

Alors que je m'approche, les yeux rivés avec fascination sur la mâchoire de Seth qui rit toujours, je sens ses yeux me chercher et finalement s'accrocher aux miens. Et quand il me sourit, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas lâcher mon plateau par terre.

Dieu qu'il est beau.

Nessie pose son plateau sur la table et s'installe devant Quil, me laissant en face de Seth. Le mec que je ne connais pas est dans le même genre que Jacob, Seth et Quil - loup, quoi. Il est pas mal, mais je dois admettre que la présence de Seth à coté l'éclipse complètement.

L'inconnu me reluque avec un petit sourire avant de me lancer :

«Salut, beauté. Moi c'est Colin. Colin Littlesea. Comment tu t'appelles ?»

Dis donc mon vieux, on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, toi et moi ?!

Je m'apprête à répondre avec un sourire narquois quand je remarque les yeux de Seth qui lancent des éclairs. Ses mâchoires sont désormais contractées et le regard qu'il jette à son pote, Colin, dit clairement : "N'y pense même pas."

«Annie Je-ne-suis-pas-intéressée», je lance simplement, avec un petit sourire malin, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ledit Colin, visiblement mal à l'aise à cause d'un truc que je ne comprends pas trop avec Seth (je crois qu'il lui a donné un coup de pied sous la table), ne me répond pas tout de suite.

Je m'installe, moi aussi gênée par la réaction de Seth. Ok, il est magnifique, il a un air suave et adorable, il est aussi tellement sexy que fantasme sur lui depuis 8h ce matin, quand je l'ai rencontré dans le couloir. Mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit d'agir comme si j'étais sa propriété.

Je suis un peu blessée, en fait. Pas parce qu'il me considère comme sa propriété, mais parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour que ce soit légitime, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Si on sortait ensemble, même si on était pote (berk), ce serait complètement légitime d'agir comme ça envers moi. Mais là non.

«Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous diriez d'une petite soirée samedi soir ?», demande Quil, qui n'a visiblement pas suivi la légère altercation entre Seth et Colin.

Au sourire de Seth, d'abord dirigé vers Quil puis vers moi, je sens que je vais dire oui.

Juste une intuition, comme ça ...

* * *

**Hep, hep, hep ! Pensez à ma review ! Prochain chapitre, pleiiiin de Seth qui passera du temps spécifiquement avec Annie :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Triade et OMC

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Alors j'ai fini mon Bac, donc c'est plutôt cool, et l'Histoire s'est bien passée (sauf pour le Brésil, j'ai très sérieusement réinventé la carte). Du coup je vais poster plus souvent, notamment début août et ces prochains jours, parce que pour l'instant je n'ai rien à faire à part angoisser parce que j'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais sur APB, et puis pour les résultats du Bac aussi.**

**Bon, alors il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sauf à ****auroree, ****que je remercie du fond du cœur pour sa review trop mignonne : **

**J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi et qu'APB a fonctionné comme tu voulais. Et puis merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de Seth, qui je te confirme, est « juste whoua », et, comme je l'ai dit à une revieweuse très attentionnée, c'est un peu le fantasme sur patte. A mon avis, ce chapitre va te plaire )**

**Bon ! Trêve de bavardage, merci ****_pour votre soutient_****, très sérieusement, continuez, parce que vos reviews me touchent beaucoup.**

* * *

La semaine se déroule étonnamment vite. J'ai cours de sport chaque jour avec Seth, et on passe environ notre cours entier à s'observer du coin de l'œil. Plus ou moins discrètement, je dois dire. Il faut que je vous dise que son torse nu est... tellement sexe qu'à chaque fois, je fais de l'hyperventilation quand je pose mes yeux dessus.

Notre première vraie interaction a lieu trois jour après mon arrivée au lycée de La Push. Je me retrouve par je ne sais quel miracle à coté de lui en Histoire avancée, et nous commençons à discuter.

Le tout premier dialogue que nous avons se résume à peu près à ceci :

«Salut Annie.»

«Salut ...Seth».

On est restés un bout de temps à se regarder dans les yeux, en silence. C'était bizarre.

«Alors comme ça, ton père est un vampire ?» m'a-t-il d'abord demandé avec un sourire en coin.

Super entrée en matière, dites-moi.

«Oui.»

«Ça doit être drôle de vivre avec lui. En tant qu'humaine, je veux dire. L'odeur, ça ne te dérange jamais ? J'ai vécu pas mal de temps avec des vampires, et même si on finit par s'habituer, c'est carrément abominable !»

J'ai haussé haut les sourcils, tandis que, plongé dans un passé que je ne connaîtrais jamais, il hocha la tête, tout doucement, en souriant. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur moi progressivement.

«Heu non. Ça va, il sent bon. Je te rappelle que je suis humaine, je n'ai pas les papilles déformées, moi ! Et puis, ça n'a jamais été difficile de vivre avec lui.»

Il rit, avec les yeux, et il me semble qu'il pencha la tête avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui boit vos paroles.

Ça m'a un peu troublé. J'avais l'impression d'être le centre d'un monde tout entier, sans que j'y aie mon mot à dire.

«Comment ça ?» a-t-il demandé avec intérêt, et un sourire.

À cet instant, malgré le fait que sa question était légèrement insistante, voire déplacée (on ne se connaît même pas, mec !), je fus portée à y répondre tout naturellement, ce qui me fit d'autant plus flipper.

«Heu, mon père et moi, on a jamais été très proches, alors c'est comme ...(je tâchais de trouver un exemple parlant) vivre avec un coloc' sympa qui te fais pas chier.»

«Tu compares ton père à un coloc' ?», m'a-t-il demandé avec surprise et une pointe de tristesse inhabituelle dans ses magnifique yeux bruns.

L'idée me vint pendant un instant qu'il avait peut-être une relation avec son père compliquée et qu'il comparait nos situations. Qui sait.

Notre échange se poursuivit énergiquement, en parlant de choses plus ou moins insignifiantes. Lui parlait avec les mains, d'une énergie tendre et attachante.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait une moto, parce que Jake l'avait initié et qu'il adorait ça. Je lui confiai que j'adorais la vitesse, la hauteur, les sensations fortes.

«Pourquoi ?» me demanda-t-il, curieux.

«Et bien… je pense que, c'est parce que je touche à mes limites. C'est intéressant de se dire que la vie peut offrir ces choses, et que finalement, en en profitant, je suis si proche de la mort.»

Il me lança un regard dubitatif, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Ok, c'est bon, il m'a définitivement prise pour une folle à lier. Je m'empressai d'ajouter avec un grand sourire forcé :

« Mais si toi aussi, tu aimes la vitesse, on a un point commun ! »

Il rit, me proposa avec un sourire éblouissant de faire un tour sur sa moto, une fois. Je répondis par un petit rire gêné. Ni oui ni non. Juste, peut-être.

Mais j'y repense maintenant, et je dois admettre que plus je l'écoutais, plus il m'intéressait, et plus il m'écoutait moi, plus je tombais un peu plus sous son charme (en admettant que ce soit encore possible).

Le pire, c'est quand on se croise, en fin de journée, dans les couloirs bondés (enfin, tout est relatif; on est à La Push tout de même). Je sens ses yeux qui me suivent et qui accompagnent chacun de mes mouvements.

À la cantine, lorsque je me dirige tous les jours vers la table de Seth, Quil, Brady et Colin, je sens non seulement le regard de Seth qui semble m'envelopper de la tête aux pieds, mais aussi les coups d'œil envieux des autres élèves.

Pour que vous vous fassiez une idée, dès mon deuxième jour ici, j'ai vite compris que les loups Quileutes faisaient parti de la bande des intouchables du lycée. Genre, Brady ou Colin demande à n'importe quelle débile de l'embrasser, il y a la totalité des filles qui se jettent à leur pied...

L'envers du décor, c'est que certaines filles (notamment des secondes) sont vachement jalouses de moi. J'ai même reçu des messages d'insultes dans mon casier, le quatrième jour.

J'ai envie de leur dire : pourquoi ?

Seth et moi on n'est pas ensemble ! Ça fait trois jours qu'on se connaît, donc desserrez vos string !

Elles ne peuvent pas non plus envisager que je reste avec Seth jusque parce que je l'apprécie, ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Elles pensent toute, qu'obligatoirement, c'est parce que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus. Et puis merde à la fin. Seth et moi on est en terminale, on a 18 ans, on est presque des adultes, donc je pense qu'il s'en bat un peu les couilles, des secondes qui l'idolâtrent ! En tout cas, moi, je m'en tape. Genre, complètement. Et puis c'est pas comme si le regard des autres élèves affectait notre ...relation ? On a une relation ? Je ne sais même pas.

Toujours est-il que c'est assez bizarre. Toute cette attention portée sur nous a l'air de lui plaire. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire planer le doute lorsqu'une collégienne désespérée lui demande s'il est en couple avec moi. Et bien que je trouve ça drôle et que ça me flatte, comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, je ne comprends pas. On n'est pas ensemble ! Et pourquoi le serait-on, je veux dire, on ne se connaît pas, il est vachement plus populaire que moi et je suis une tête de classe. Et il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut, alors, que moi, je pense que je peux toujours rêver.

D'un autre côté, le seul mec qui m'attire un minimum, ici, c'est Seth. Je pense que vous avez deviné. Et, même si je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble, parfois notre connexion me frappe comme un coup de pelle.

Par exemple, pendant nos cours d'Histoire, je l'ai souvent surpris à me regarder écrire ou remettre mes cheveux en place. Dès que je tourne la tête vers lui, il me fait un grand sourire et se remet à suivre le cours.

Lorsqu'il sourit, ses yeux disparaissent presque complètement et ses deux fossettes se creusent avec une lenteur délicieuse.

-oOo-

Le Vendredi, soit mon sixième jour à l'école, nous nous retrouvons en cours d'Histoire, et, là encore, nous discutons. À un moment, le prof interroge Seth sur la date du traité de Maastricht (nous voyons en ce moment le commerce de la Triade). Je remarque qu'au lieu d'écouter le cours, il a encore passé du temps à me regarder. Prise d'un soudain élan de compassion, je lui souffle :

«Signé en 1992, entré en vigueur en 1993 !»

Il répète mot pour mots, et Mr Hoffman, pas dupe, lance un :

«Merci Annie. Puisque tu es si calée sur l'Union Européenne, tu me feras le plaisir de faire partager tes connaissances en tutorat avec Seth ! Je testerai vos connaissances dans un mois !»

Sur le coup, je trouve vraiment ça injuste. Le tutorat, c'est une activité de service que tu fais bénévolement sur tes horaires libres, au déjeuner ou après les cours, tous les jours ou presque. Ça dure jusqu'au prochain DST trimestriel, où la note de l'élève aidé conditionne la moitié de la note du tuteur.

Je trouve ça chiant parce que d'abord, c'est pour les gens serviables (pas comme moi), et qui ont du temps à perdre (pas comme moi non plus).

Après coup, je me rends compte que passer plus de temps avec Seth, c'est quand même plutôt cool.

Seth a la politesse de prendre un air honteux (bien que je remarque immédiatement après qu'il a une expression ravie).

«Je suis désolé Annie...»

«T'as intérêt à tripler ta moyenne d'Histoire», je marmonne.

«Bien, chef», me répond-il avec son sourire éblouissant.

-oOo-

Après la fin des cours, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je me rends au CDI avec mes manuels d'Histoire-Géo serrés contre ma poitrine. Il fait un froid de canard, et mon gros pull en cachemire ne m'empêche pas de frissonner.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, j'entrevois Seth et Jacob dans une posture étrange. Ils sont debout face à face, les muscles bandés, une lueur de défi dans le regard, près à se sauter dessus et à se mordre ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Dès que j'entre dans la salle d'étude, Seth se tourne vers moi et se détend instantanément. Devant ce changement radical de comportement, Jake nous regarde tour à tour, puis dévisage Seth avant d'éclater d'un rire gras et de me saluer bien plus gentiment que lors de notre première rencontre, il y a quatre jours.

Il rit toujours par à-coups lorsqu'il sort du CDI.

«Je peux savoir pourquoi il rit ?», je demande à Seth.

«Aucune idée», me répond-t-il avec un air qui dit plutôt «J'ai honte de le dire».

Peu désireuse de m'attarder sur un sujet qui non seulement, ne risque pas de me plaire, mais qui en plus n'a pas l'air de me concerner, je jette mes bouquins sur une table et lance à Seth :

«J'ai deux heures devant moi, et je veux que tu aies un A, voire un A+ aux examens du premier semestre dans un mois, donc commençons tout de suite.»

Et c'est vrai ! Non seulement, par fierté, je veux que mon tutorat porte ses fruit, mais aussi, sa note conditionne 50% de la mienne aux examens semestriels (merci M. Hoffman. Connard).

Ça veut dire que s'il a une bonne note, je suis assurée d'en avoir une aussi.

Et puis, en plus, ça me plairait qu'il soit meilleur en cours. Je veux qu'il soit fier de lui-même.

Il s'assoit en face de moi, docilement. Je commence par quelques définitions essentielles pour comprendre les enjeux du commerce international, puis je continue avec les relations entre les membres de la Triade, celles des 4 dragons, des tigres, des bébés tigres (sérieusement, je ne sais pas qui a filé cette métaphore mais c'est à en pleurer de ridicule) et des BRICS.

Au début, Seth est super concentré mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, son attention semble se focaliser sur moi plutôt que sur ce que je lui dis. D'un côté, ça me flatte, mais de l'autre, je ne suis pas en train de me faire chier à lui apprendre les enjeux du commerce international et de la mondialisation si c'est pour qu'il me reluque !

Je finis par enlever mes lunettes et lui dire :

«Tu m'écoutes ?»

Et involontairement, je suis prise d'un frisson. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du regard chaud et enveloppant de Seth ou à cause du froid glacial de février.

«Tu as froid ?», me demande-t-il, ignorant ma question.

Je vais lui répondre que je vais bien, quand un second frisson me trahit.

«Tiens.», me dit-il en me passant son blouson par dessus la table.

«Toi, tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?», je lui réponds, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

Parce que GAH. Seth Clearwater me prête son blouson quoi ! Je vais pouvoir m'envelopper dedans comme je m'envelopperais dans ses bras. Je me perds un instant dans un petit rêve où Seth, toujours très chaud (je parle de température, celui qui rit à cet involontaire sous-entendu est un porc), me prendrait dans ses bras et me bercerai jusqu'à ce que je trouve un sommeil paisible.

Je me demande ensuite ce que ça ferait de me réveiller à ses cotés.

Puis je redescends sur la planète Terre. Sérieusement, je ne vaux pas mieux que ces groupies de secondes. Je suis super immature.

On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, du fait qu'il pourrait avoir froid sans son blouson.

«Tu rigoles. Les loups ont une température supérieure à 40 degrés».

Alors j'enfile son blouson kaki, encore chaud, et emprunt de son odeur de sapin, boisée, lourde et sensuelle à la fois. Ah, mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il sent bon !

Sniff. Miam.

«Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?», je lui demande.

«Dans un quart d'heure ? » propose-t-il. « Comme ça tu as le temps de me poser quelques questions.»

Dites donc, il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de passer plus de temps avec moi, là ?

La voix de biatch de mon cerveau me répond :

_Écoute, chérie, je sais que tu te prends pour une ouf, mais quand même, il y a un moment où il faut redescendre sur terre. Est-ce que tu penses une seconde que Seth est intéressé par toi, le nain de service avec des cheveux trop longs qui met des jupes tous les jours ? _

Ok, ok, on a le droit de rêver non ?

_Non._

Sniff. Miam. Ah, il sent trop bon.

«Hm, ok.», je lui dis.

Je cherche un peu dans mon classeur et lui demande successivement le taux d'augmentation du PIB du Japon de 1945 à aujourd'hui, celui de la France, de l'Allemagne, et des États-Unis. Vers 17h, on fait une pause.

«Viens, on va se prendre un café», me propose-t-il.

Je le suis, hors du CDI.

Sniff. Miam.

«Tu es déjà enrhumée ?», me demande Seth quand on entre dans la cafèt' vide.

«Hein ?»

Il rentre ses pièces dans la machine à café.

«Tu n'arrêtes pas de renifler, depuis tout à l'heure !»

Je cherche désespérément quelque chose à lui répondre, puis je me résous à mentir. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer ma bizarre obsession pour son odeur corporelle.

«Oui, si ça se trouve, j'ai pris froid.»

Après avoir acheté nos cafés (et j'ai du batailler pour le payer moi-même), je me surprends à me perdre moi aussi dans ses yeux, à m'abandonner dans la douceur de ses paroles.

Car soyons honnêtes, Seth me plaît. Il me plaît sincèrement.

Quand nous remontons au CDI, nous bossons encore une bonne demi-heure, et puis il propose de me raccompagner chez moi.

C'à quoi je rougis, palpite, souris, renifle (pour la forme) et accepte.

Je suis faible.

«Attend, je mets où mes bras ?», je demande à Seth une fois à califourchon sur la moto.

Seth se retourne, avec un petit sourire innocent.

«Autour de ma taille !»

Je lui réponds d'un petit sourire un peu gêné et entour son buste de mes bras, en collant ma joue sur son dos. Puis je laisse le paysage défiler sous mes yeux, frissonnant quadruplement à cause du froid sur les jambes, du chaud sur ma joue, de la vitesse, et de la proximité de Seth qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

-oOo-

Toute la fin de la semaine, Seth et moi nous cherchons en cours de sport ou d'Histoire, nous déjeunons ensemble (avec Nessie et la meute, ok) et nous passons deux heures de tutorat ensemble le soir. Ce sont ces deux dernières heures que je préfère, parce que nous sommes en tête à tête, seuls dans l'école (quel élève serait assez fou pour rester bosser jusque 18h de son plein gré ?).

Le vendredi soir, alors qu'après notre pause café habituelle, nous potassons en silence chacun de notre coté, je le sens un peu tendu.

«Ça va ?», j'ai l'audace de lui demander.

Si Seth et moi nous nous voyons souvent et que nous rions bien ensemble, nous ne sommes pas vraiment intimes. Et nous ne flirtons même pas. Je crois.

«Heu, oui.», me répond-il, toujours crispé, en posant le journal français qu'il est en train de déchiffrer laborieusement.

Après quelques secondes où, les yeux dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est gelé, il poursuit :

«En fait, non. Je me demandais, si ...hm, samedi, pas demain, parce qu'il y a la fête de Quil, mais dans une semaine ...bref, je me demandais, si par hasard, tu serais disposée à ... Si tu voudrais bien, heu ...».

Il est trop mignon. Il est tellement mignon que je n'ai même pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche en lui demandant_ cash_ ce qu'il veut. Le fait qu'il s'embrouille comme un enfant gêné me plait beaucoup trop.

«... Si, hypothétiquement parlant, tu ne voudrais pas ...enfin bref. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir avec moi, diner en ville ?»

* * *

**L'aumône, l'aumône pour les pauvres ! (voix de Frère Toc dans Robin des bois) L'aumône, des reviews ! des reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Les Cullen et myopie

**Salute ! (et non, je ne veux pas dire à vous souhaits)**

**J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, moi ça va, je suis rentrée de Bayonne, comment vous dire que je suis en train de décuver ma race. Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, je réponds à vos reviews (ici je n'ai pas assez de réseau pour toutes vous répondre par PM)**

_**Leya Anhaylla **_**: Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir. En effet, j'ai eu mon bac, mention B, tout va bien donc, et je fais la fête comme une fille avant la prépa l'année prochaine ...que du bonheur. Annie ne s'attarde pas malheureusement sur sa réponse, mais tu vas découvrir ce qu'elle pense des Cullen, qu'elle rencontre aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture, je te fais pleins de bisoux !**

_**Soizic : **_**Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait tellement plaisir ! C'est vrai que je suis très spontańee et que je ris beaucoup, je suis un peu carpe diem sur les bords. Bonne lecture !**

**_BellaLara :_ Sport tout les jours, moi ça me dérangerais pas. Mais aux USA ils ont sport très souvent, moi là-bas, j'avais effectivement une heure de sport tous les jours ! C'était crevant, mais hyper sain. Les américaine développent véritablement le mens sana un corpore sano, pas du tout comme les français. Enfin bref, imaginer Seth torse-poil, ça me va en tout cas ! bisoux bisoux**

_**Auroree :**_** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord, ils sont trop meugnon tout les deux ! Finalement je n'ai pas eu mon premier choix sur APB, mon deuxième seulement mais ça va, je suis contente ! J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi aussi !**

**_Wenesday : _Salut salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer mon histoire, car j'aime Annie, Seth et Resesmée comme toi. C'est gentil de reviewer, parce que je te promet que ça m'arrive de me dire que je partage mon histoire pour rien. En tout cas, merci, à bientôt, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. **

**Un grand merci également à ****_La Plume de Sucre, Ana Zaltana, Wolf2242, Sandess94 _et_ oscar, _pour leur très gentilles reviews !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le samedi soir, je me rends chez les Cullen pour me préparer en compagnie de Renesmée pour la "petite soirée" organisée par Quil.

C'est une espèce de lutin qui m'accueille avec un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir d'encre et pointent dans tous les sens.

«Salut Annie ! Je t'attendais. Entre, je t'en prie. Je m'appelle Alice. Renesmée est à l'étage pour sa leçon de piano. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? On a du sang si tu veux. Hahaha, non je rigole. Viens, j'ai de la grenadine.»

Elle est folle.

Ce sont des psycopathes. À l'aide !

J'entend un éclat de rire masculin au dessus et en un éclair, Renesmée apparait, sur le dos d'un vampire qui lui ressemble assez pour être son père.

Elle se laisse tomber du dos de son paternel par l'arrière et viens vers moi rapidement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Étant la seule personne que je connaisse ici, et qui ne me fasse pas peur, je l'agrippe un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Sérieusement, je comprends pourquoi mon père les trouvait spéciaux.

Alice me fait un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître. L'homme aux cheveux cuivrés me tend la main avec un sourire franc.

«Bonjour Annie, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je suis le père de Renesmée. Bienvenue !»

Celui là au moins a l'air à peu près normal. Les mots clés étant "à peu près".

J'ai le temps de remarquer un sourire cynique au coin de ses lèvres, et d'en déduire que c'est lui qui lit dans les pensées, avant que, très vite, Nessie me prenne par la main et m'entraine dehors.

«Viens, on va se préparer. Alice, Rose, vous venez ?» demande-t-elle sans hausser la voix.

Foutus vampires. Il sont partout.

Elle sourit un instant pour aucune raison, et je suppose qu'elle a entendu quelque chose en réponse. Mes pauvres oreilles d'humaines sont bien trop peu développées, on dirait.

«Tu viens sur mon dos ? Ça ira plus vite !»

J'ai un peu l'habitude avec mon père.

«Yep», je dis.

Elle me soulève sans peine et je croise mes jambes sur ses hanches avant de passer mes bras sur ses épaules.

«C'est parti !» crie-t-elle en se mouvant à toute vitesse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes à l'entrée d'un charmant cottage, avec une facade presque entièrement recouverte par du lierre.

«J'habite ici», m'apprend Nessie. «Avec papa et maman. On passe souvent notre vie dans la grande maison de Carlisle et Ésmée, mais c'est ici que je me sens chez moi.»

Une femme magnifique, aux cheveux acajoux et yeux légèrement rouges ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire.

«Bonjour Annie», me dit-elle avec un sourire. «Je suis Bella, la maman de Renesmée. Elle passe son temps à nous parler de toi. Je suis ravie d'enfin te rencontrer.»

«Enchantée», murmuré-je, encore sous le charme de cette maison si jolie et de cette femme si gentille.

«Allez viens», m'enjoint Nessie en me prenant la main, encore une fois.

J'entre dans la maison, puis dans la chambre (magnifiquement décorée) de Renesmée.

Les murs sont blanc, à l'exception du mur de la fenêtre, qui est d'un rose framboise, presque rouge. Le lit, le pouf et les dizaines de coussins donnent un air très cozy à la pièce.

Elle a un dressing gigantesque, plus grand que le mien.

Alors que je détaille la coiffeuse absolument adorable dans un coin de la pièce, j'entends une voix encore inconnue qui me salut.

«Bonjour Annie.»

Je me retourne, et la femme qui est devant moi (par élimination, j'en déduis que c'est Tante Rose) est vraiment, de manière absolue, la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue. D'une beauté froide, peu avenante, voire méprisante, mais elle est tout de même parfaitement magnifique.

«On vient vous aider à vous préparer !» annonce Tante Alice. «Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Tante Rose, tu peux faire mes cheveux ?» demande Nessie en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure et demie plus tard, après les efforts de Rosalie et d'Alice, je sors de la maison sur le dos de Nessie. Je suis habillée d'un pantalon (horreur !) moulant noir, et d'un chemisier en soie rose, plissé sur le devant. J'ai des baskets grises, des vans, à l'ancienne. Elles voulaient toutes que je porte des bottes à talons vertigineux, mais je vous l'ai dit; les talons, c'est niet à la campagne. Par dessus mon chemisier en soie, j'ai enfilé un gros gilet noir pas hyper glamour qui compense le coté très minette de ma tenue.

Mon chemisier est fluide et un peu trop long (il est à Rosalie, qui me l'a gentiment prêté) alors je l'ai rentré dans mon pantalon. Je suis un peu stressée de rencontrer tous les potes de Seth. J'ai peur de leur jugement.

À califourchon sur le dos de Renesmée, je repense à ma conversation avec Rosalie pour me relaxer.

Devant une apparence si froide, se cachait une personne plutôt timide, prête à rendre service (enfin, surtout à admirer mes cheveux).

Non, sans blague. Elle n'a pas arrêté de les regarder comme si c'était de l'or à l'état liquide.

Pourtant les siens sont parfaitement parfaits. Je veux dire, ils sont lisses et se courbent au bout, ils ont un éclat de fou, et sont d'une blondeur à se damner.

Les miens sont plutôt chatains par endroits, et d'une texture trop épaisse, qui me donne parfois l'impression d'être un lion au réveil. Sans compter leur informité notoire. Ni bouclés, ni lisses. Et je vous ai dit, très, très longs.

«Je pense que je pourrais te faire une natte», m'a-t-elle suggéré après les avoir longtemps examinés. «Ils vont donner une forme plus régulière à tes ondulations et avec le volume que tu as, ça sera très joli.»

«Je te fais confiance» ai-je dit en m'asseyant devant le miroir.

Elle m'a regardé longuement, un peu intriguée, et s'est emparé de mes cheveux avec une grande délicatesse.

Rosalie n'est pas très loquace. Après ça, elle n'a plus beaucoup parlé. Elle a sorti quelques mèches de ma coiffure, sur le devant, et ébouriffé le tout en tirant sur chaque noeud de la tresse, jusqu'au dernier, au milieu de mon dos.

«Ça donne un air un peu lâche», m'a-t-elle assuré.

Le résultat est à la fois sofistiqué et naturel. C'est très ...moi. Ça me convient bien, je trouve.

En revanche, je n'ai pas mis mes lunettes. Comme j'ai oublié mes lentilles et qu'il est hors de question que je repasse chez moi (mon père va me charier comme pas posible, habillée comme ça), je ne vois rien du tout à partir d'un rayon de trois mètres.

Et trois mètres, c'est peu. Croyez moi.

Il fait très froid ce soir, et heureusement que Bella m'a donné sa grosse écharpe blanche car sinon c'était la bronchite garantie.

J'appréhende quelque peu cette soirée. Je n'ai pas recroisé Seth depuis hier soir, au lycée, quand il m'a invitée samedi prochain. Invitation à laquelle j'ai répondu avec un sourire dans la voix et des pétillements dans les yeux.

En quelque minutes à dos de Nessie, nous arrivons chez Quil.

Renesmée entre sans frapper, et je découvre une attablée où sont rassemblés tout plein de Quileutes à la peau dorée et aux cheveux sombres. Dans le flou artistique que mes pauvres yeux myopes me font subir, pas moyens de les distinguer.

J'aurais du prendre mes lunettes. La soirée promet d'être longue.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré, pleiiiin de Seth (le chapitre contient aussi un Seth nu, héhéhé) et Annie qui perd une fois de plus le contrôle de ses pensées. **

**Une chtite review ! L'aumône pour les pauvres ! **


	8. Chapter 8 : Câlin et nudité

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

**Ah, les vacances à la montagne ! Les randonnées, les eaux thermales, les marmottes et les cousins ! Heureusement qu'il y a Seth pour m'évader un peu.**

**Comment vous allez, vous sinon ? Je réponds à vos reviews :**

**_Soizic16_**** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, le dernier chapitre était bien plus court que les autres, mais celui-ci est plus long ! Et c'est aussi mon préféré ! En effet Annie connaît tout sur tout par rapport aux êtres surnaturels, sauf une seule chose, que tu découvrira dans 2, 3 chapitres. Et pas d'inquiétudes, leur relation va évoluer dans un délai relativement court. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, tes mots me font toujours très plaisir :)**

**_Wenesday_**** : Heyyy ! En effet c'est toi qui m'a réveillée de mon coma-fanfiction. Merci ! Au Canada il y a un truc qui d'appelle genre le Cejep, non ? Ma meilleure amie habite à Montréal, mais elle est encore dans un lycée français, donc je ne suis pas très au fait. Et je te laisse profiter de Seth nu, il t'attend héhéhé. Bisoux, et merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait bien rire.**

**_Leya Anhaylla _****: Étant myope moi-même (d'un oeil, seulement, ouf), je peux te dire que c'est un joli flou artistique au loin quand je n'ai pas mes lunettes. L'autre problème de vision c'est l'hypermétropie, quand on voit pas de près et après il y a plein d'autres problèmes chelous genre astigmate et tout. Et 1. Ouiii Annie se met aux jeans, c'est une première, tu verras qu'elle continue un peu. Et 2. En effet, Seth nu. Et Attention Spoiler : elle est suffisamment près pour le voir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je l'attend toujours avec impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.**

Merci beaucoup également à

**_wolf2242_**** qui assure la rapidité des mises à jour, à ****_AnaZaltana_**** pour son gentil petit mot, et à ****_Aulandra1707 (_****bienvenue !).**

_À vous toutes qui attendez impatiemment l'apparition d'un Seth nu._

* * *

Je repense, en regardant la lune, sur la route de la maison, à une des soirées les plus cool que j'ai passé de ma vie : celle que je viens de vivre en compagnie de la meute et Renesmée.

Les gars sont super drôles, et leurs copines aussi. Rachel Black, par exemple, est à mourir de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu prétentieuse, mais cette fille est déchaînée, je vous jure. Si jamais vous la croisez, pensez à jouer au KEM'S avec elle. Vous savez, le jeu de carte. Sérieusement. N'oubliez pas, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Par ailleurs, Seth a été adorable toute la soirée. Lorsqu'on est tous sorti pour s'asseoir autour du feu, j'ai commencé à claquer des dents. Parce qu'une écharpe et un gros pull, il faut dire que ça ne suffit pas trop dans le nord des US, en février, même avec un feu à proximité.

Au début, j'ai bien senti que Seth voulait me parler, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir légèrement sa bouche, puis de la refermer. Et puis il faisait des espèces de gestes qu'il stoppait au milieu.

Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, Seth m'a envoyé un petit sourire timide en me demandant :

«Est-ce que... tu veux que je te réchauffe ? Je suis chaud.»

Devant mon air mi-figue, mi-raisin, il essaya de s'expliquer :

«Enfin, je veux dire, j'ai chaud. Enfin, non, je suis trop ch, heu, je suis natur-... hm, ma nature fait que j'ai heu, j'ai...» a-t-il commencé à s'embrouiller. «Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas froid.»

À mon tour, embarrassée et hilare, j'ai murmuré un petit :

«Oui, je veux bien, s'il-te-plait», qui sonna d'ailleurs comme un couinement de souris plus que comme un murmure (qui à la base se voulait sensuel. J'ai bien dis "à la base").

Je me suis rapprochée de lui petit-à-petit, ne sachant pas trop comment faire. Arrivée à ses cotés, Seth a tendu un bras vers moi, puis l'autre, a semblé réfléchir, puis, à cours d'idées, m'a simplement ouvert des bras bouillants avec un sourire à la fois gêné et avenant. Je me suis réfugiée dedans comme s'ils avaient été destinés à m'accueillir depuis ma première respiration.

Autant vous dire que j'ai savouré la douceur tiède de ses bras et la tendresse de son étreinte tou-te la soirée.

En revanche, au tout début, c'était un peu tendu. Quand Nessie et moi avons franchi la porte d'entrée, tout (et quand je dis "tout", je pèse mes mots) les regards se sont posés sur moi. À croire que j'étais la nouvelle copine de Georges Clooney. Il y a eu quelques secondes de gêne, et une femme enceinte, avec des horribles balaffres sur la joue gauche m'a tendue une main amicale.

«Bonjour Annie. Je m'appelle Emily. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi, tu sais», m'a-t-elle dit, en coulant un regard sur Seth qui haussa les épaule en souriant.

«Hm, enchantée», ai-je dis.

«Alors, voici Jared, Embry, Sam, Paul ...»

Et les noms ont continué jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à :

«Et tu connais Seth. Ou, du moins, il te connait, ça, on est au courant.»

Hm, qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

Seth a regardé Emily le temps d'une malheureuse seconde avec l'air de quelqu'un qui dit : «fais gaffe.»

Après ce moment bizarre, il y aussi eu l'apparition de la soeur de Seth, Leah. Absolument insupportable, mal élevée, et méprisante.

«Tiens, c'est toi, le fameux rejeton de la nouvelle sangsue. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de vampire ici.», a-t-elle dit lorsqu'elle est descendue des escaliers, avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée.

En toute honnêteté, je l'ai très mal pris. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à vivre sur la planète des licornes et des arc-en-ciels, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on me balance des méchancetés à la gueule. Et plus particulièrement encore quand c'est la soeur du mec qui m'intéresse qui les profère.

«Ne fais pas attention», me prévint Seth, d'une voix rassurante, et légèrement vexée aussi.

Je devais avoir l'air blessé. Je le suis restée jusqu'à ce que Quil se prenne une claque derrière la tête par Embry, à la suite d'une remarque idiote mais hilarante.

Le reste de la soirée, j'ai sentis le regard chaud et enveloppant de Seth, qui m'entourait tout entière. Parfois je sentais nos mains qui s'effleuraient lentement et qui me paraissaient à chaque fois plus tremblantes.

Pendant le dîner, je l'ai longuement regardé dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un (sûrement Embry) dire:

«Ça va, les deux, là, on vous dérange ?»

Je me suis sentis rougir comme si la température était instantanément montée de 15 degrés.

Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens maintenant, même s'il doit faire -10 dehors.

Non, mais attendez, je ne vous ai pas dis comment je rentrais ? Haha, je vous ai dis que je rentrais, mais je suis actuellement accrochée au dos de Seth, sous sa forme de loup.

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

Laissez moi vous raconter cette histoire.

Vers minuit, j'ai reçu un appel de mon père, qui m'intimait de rentrer dans les trente minutes. Sans discussion possible ni même envisageable. Étant venue à dos de Nessie, j'ai demandé, un peu affolée, si quelqu'un serait assez gentil pour me ramener avec sa voiture.

Seth s'est porté volontaire dans la seconde. Au moment où, après avoir dit chaleureusement au revoir et merci à tout le monde (et un gros câlin à Nessie), je m'apprêtais à sortir, je sentis dans mon dos les regards lourds de sens que la meute jetait à Seth.

Ce fut très, très gênant.

Je ne suis pas aveugle, je crois que Seth m'aime bien. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne supporte pas ce genre de situation. Tu sais que le mec t'apprécie assez pour envisager une relation (quelle qu'elle soit) avec toi, et toi, t'es complètement accroc à ce mec, et tout le monde a l'air au courant de votre attirance mutuelle, mais il ne se passe rien.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

D'un autre côté, je dis ça, mais c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour faire le premier pas. Pas question de lui avouer quoi que ce soit, ni même de lui montrer mon affection ostensiblement (ni mon obsession, car je crois que c'est le mot juste).

Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'il le fasse. Imaginons : il me dit qu'il a envie d'entamer une relation avec moi (ouh, j'ai chaud). Si je me rend compte qu'il veut juste me sauter, alors que je commence à sérieusement me demander si j'ai des sentiments pour lui (qui dépassent l'attirance physique) je crois que je me pends.

Sérieusement. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Pas de me pendre, bien sûr, mais de tomber sur un mec qui est uniquement intéressé par ...ma petite cerise.

Lui dire que je tiens à lui, ou le lui montrer (avec mon attitude, mes gestes), ça gâcherai cette ambiance électrique, chaude et terriblement sensuelle (car incertaine et dangereuse) que nous partageons.

Donc, en résumé, je ferme ma gueule et fais Hellen Keller en attendant d'être sûre que Seth partage le même type de sentiment que moi.

Et ne vous avisez pas de me demander qui est Hellen Keller, sinon je vous frappe !

Quoi qu'il en soit, en sortant dans la nuit glaciale tous les deux, tout à l'heure, il m'a conduite jusqu'au garage de Quil, ou était garée sa moto. Lorsqu'il a allumé la lumière du local en taule, il a poussé un juron : Leah avait prit la moto, le laissant rentrer par ses propres moyens (entendez : à pattes)

«Oh, non», ai-je soupiré avec une petite moue. «J'adore ta moto».

Traduisez : j'adore être collée à toi !

Il paru réfléchir un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise, avec son indécrochable sourire :

«Écoute, je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais, puisque je n'ai pas de voiture et qu'à pieds, on ne sera jamais chez toi en trente minutes, est-ce que ça te va si ...je te porte sur mon dos ?»

J'ai mis un peu de temps à comprendre.

«En loup ?»

«Oui.»

J'ai essayé de cacher (tant bien que mal) ma joie :

«Dans la mesure où je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autre solution, alors ouiii, hm, oui, pourquoi pas.»

Il me fit un grand sourire (ces sourires qui me font des guilis au ventre), et, sans rien ajouter, il éteignit la lumière.

«Heu, Seth ?» ai-je appelé dans le noir. «Seth ?»

Quelques secondes après (qui furent suffisantes pour que j'entende les bruits de vêtements que l'on glisse sur la peau, et que je m'imagine des trucs que je ne devrais pas imaginer), je sentis sur mon flanc gauche la fourrure brûlante d'une bête énorme.

«Seth ?» ai-je demandé.

Le loup poussa un petit feulement avant de se baisser pour me laisser monter.

Monter à califourchon sur le dos de Seth en loup, sentir à la fois le froid qui mord les joues et la chaleur de sa fourrure sur mes jambes (et entre mes jambes, pour être plus précise), accrocher mes mains dans son encolure et poser ma tête sur ses omoplates en regardant la lune (floue) défiler à travers les sapins (flous), c'est juste ...jouissif. Au sens orgasmique du terme. C'est, je ne sais pas. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais expérimenté, et qui me fais transpirer et frissonner à la fois.

C'est dingue comme ce que je viens de penser peut être mal interprété. Ce n'étais pas volontaire, cette armada de sous-entendu. Si, si, promis.

Après dix minutes de course, nous arrivons sur le porche de ma maison, et s'en suit deux ou trois secondes de gêne. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir.

Vous avez déjà fait un câlin de remerciement à un loup, vous ? Moi, non, en tout cas.

Je m'avance avec le loup sur le porche, en retirant doucement mon écharpe parce que waouh ! j'ai presque chaud maintenant.

«Merci Seth», lui dis-je, me tournant vers lui, en lui donnant une caresse affectueuse sur le haut du crâne.

En une seconde, le vrai Seth se matérialise devant moi.

La seconde d'après, je sens le sang affluer vers mes joues avec la puissance d'un avion à réaction, car Seth est nu.

Genre, à poil.

Genre, je vois son torse nu, là, maintenant tout de suite.

Genre, si je me penche, je vois... ahem.

Heureusement, il est suffisamment près de moi pour que je ne puisse pas voir son engin (QUI EST EN TRAIN DE TOUCHER L'ÉCHARPE QUE JE TIENS À LA MAIN...PUTAIIIIN !).

Il se penche doucement, fais deux pas en avant, attrape ma mâchoire de ses deux énormes mains et effleure ma joue de ses lèvres pleines. Je ferme les yeux sous la douceur de sa bouche, et retient un petit 'gniiii' d'excitation. Il effectue ensuite une légère pression à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je crois que je vas littéralement me consumer de désir. Genre, fondre comme de la cire, ici.

Gaaaah. Ses lèvres. Sur ma joue.

Ses lèvres.

Ha.

Haaaaaaa.

Annie ?

Gnaaa.

Embrasse-moâââ ...

Annie ! Réveille-toi !

Je reprend conscience, et m'écarte brutalement (alors qu'on étaient bien partis), avant d'articuler sans bruit :

«Pa-pa.»

Il fait une tête super bizarre, avant de comprendre que mon père a une ouïe sur-développée, qu'il entend tout ce que l'on dit, et nos respirations, et l'air brassé par nos gestes.

Seth me passe une main lente et chaude sur la joue, en me regardant intensément, comme indécis et parfaitement sûr de lui à la fois. Je donnerai cher pour savoir à quoi il pense.

En un clin d'oeil, il éclate en arrière et reprend sa forme de loup.

Il est doué. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir.

Crotte.

«À lundi !» je lui dis en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Et puis je rentre dans la maison.

«Dis donc, jeune fille», me dit mon père, qui m'attend sur le canapé du salon, «tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y avait un homme nu sur mon perron ?»

* * *

**Si vous aussi, vous pensez qu'Annie est dans la merde, laissez moi une review !**

**Bises**


	9. Chapter 9 : Déni et roses rouges

**Bonjour mes grosses ! (et bonjour aux quelques gros qui échoueraient pas hasard sur cette page)**

**Je suis mor-ti-fiée. Ca doit faire, genre, une décennie que j'ai pas posté, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.**

**En fait je viens de rentrer en prépa, et le rythme est très, très, très, TRES soutenu. Heureusement, j'ai quand même beaucoup de chapitres écrits en avance, donc tadaaaa !**

**Je réponds au reviews anonymes (les reviews des inscrites suivront)**

**Leyah : Je vois que toi aussi tu dégaines ton téléphone dans le train pour lire des fanfictions ? Celles que j'ai découvertes comme ça sont innombrables hélé ! En tout cas, ce que tu dis me fais très plaisir, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer. Bisoux !**

**Kissylia : Ah non mais j'ADORE les pavés moi ! Ne te gène surtout pas pour raconter ta vie dans les commentaires, je trouve ça extrêmement plaisant, moi je le fais tout le temps hihihi. En tout cas merci pour tes remarques, elles me font non seulement hyper plaisir, mais en plus, elles m'inspirent ! Je suis contente que ma vision de Renesmée correspondent à la tienne; Malheureusement, le vent tourne un peu pour elle dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse lire par toi-même. Bisoux !**

**Wolff2242 : Merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, Annie ne sera pas trop punie ! Bisoux !**

* * *

Le lundi suivant, nous devons être quelque part comme le 14, et je n'ai plus que trois semaines complètes pour faire progresser Seth en tutorat. J'ai compté les heures qu'il nous reste (ok, c'était peut-être aussi pour savoir combien d'heures en tête-à-tête avec Seth il me restait), et le compte tourne autour de 24h d'étude, en tout. Ça veut dire douze soirs à peu près, quatre par semaine.

J'ai donc fais, ce week-end, un planning serré de toutes les notions importantes à ne pas survoler et fais une liste de toutes les oeuvres parallèles à consulter (articles, bouquins, films) qui pourraient nous aider.

Ok, je suis flippante. Mais je suis organisée. Et dingue de Seth. Ahem.

Et surtout, ce week-end, je n'ai fait que travailler, parce que papa m'a privée de sortie. J'ai eu beau gémir, argumenter, expliquer, il n'a rien voulu savoir.

«Tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de ramener des mecs à poil à la maison !», m'a-t-il dit.

En plus, j'ai du me coltiner deux épisodes des _Experts Miami_ dimanche soir en punition.

Vous trouvez que c'est plutôt cool comme punition ?

Sauf que s'il y a bien une série que je déteste, c'est bien les _Experts Miami_, et surtout Horatio et sa tête de con. Si vous voulez une bonne série policière, regardez _The Mentalist _ou _Psych_, mais pitié pas les_ Experts_.

Du coup, j'ai souffert pendant 80 minutes, et le temps des pubs en plus. C'était très dur.

Mais je m'égare.

Si j'ai bossé comme une brute, c'est parce que je suis non seulement motivée pour montrer à M. Hoffman que je suis une élève sérieuse et responsable, mais aussi pour faire progresser Seth. Parce que s'il rate, moi aussi.

Bref.

Le lundi matin, donc, je suis sensé retrouver la bande devant le casier de Nessie. Lorsque j'arrive, je remarque que le lycée est plongé dans une espèce d'agitation palpable.

Je repère l'attroupement devant le casier de Renesmée, et reconnais (haha, cette fois j'ai mis mes lunettes) Quil, Jake, Colin et Brady.

Colin me fait un grand sourire et signe d'approcher.

Seth n'est pas encore là. Je pousse un petit soupire et décide de passer par mon casier avant de les rejoindre.

Je fais comprendre à Colin que j'arrive dans peu de temps.

Nessie vient dormir à la maison ce soir, car mon père n'est pas là. Je n'avais pas le droit de rester seule et Ness ne voulait pas que je vienne chez elle pour une nuit.

«Croie-moi», m'a-t-elle dit à toute vitesse, «ce n'est pas un cadeau de vivre avec mon père tous les jours. Il va entendre toutes tes moindres pensées. Détrompe-toi, je l'aime énormément, c'est mon père, mais son don est carrément casse-couilles. En général, maman utilise son bouclier sur moi, mais elle est partie chasser avec Tante Rose et Mamie.»

Je l'ai crue sur parole, et, ce soir, dès la fin des cours, nous allons chez moi. Du coup, je vais devoir annuler mes deux heures de tutorat avec Seth, bien que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir.

Je me rend compte que mes épaules sont voûtées, et que la perspective d'un matin froid au lycée m'affecte plus que je ne le pensais.

Puis, en y réfléchissant, je réalise que ça fait un petit bout de temps que je suis stressée ou dans la lune.

Autant vous dire que, oui, effectivement, après le baiser de Seth sur ma joue samedi soir, j'ai littéralement passé mon dimanche entier à rêvasser et à me faire des films sur lui et moi, notre mariage et même les prénoms de nos futurs enfants.

Et, oui, le lundi matin a des accents de retour massif à la réalité. Une réalité rude et grise, comparée à mes rêves dominicaux.

J'ouvre nonchalamment mon casier, et un torrent de rouge me tombe dessus. Surprise, je titube sous le poids des pétales, avant de m'avachir en arrière.

Des pétales ?

Hein ?

Je me relève, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre des dizaines et des dizaines de roses rouges entassées dans mon casier !

Attendez - quoi ? J'y comprend rien.

«C'est Seth ?» me lance Winnie, ma voisine de biologie, qui, en face de son casier, lorgne le mien avec envie.

«Gné ?», je grogne, en époussetant mon pullover.

«Ton Valentin. C'est Seth ? La chance ...», me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

La Saint-Valentin !

Quelle idiote. Le 14 février. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt !

Et si c'était Seth, toutes ces roses ?

Comment ça, je rêve en couleurs ? Vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre, vous, peut-être ?

Remarquez, je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Colin a arrêté de me tourner autour depuis l'altercation qu'il a eu avec Seth, et si ce n'est pas Seth, c'est un psychopathe que je ne connais pas.

Avant que j'ai le temps de plus réfléchir, je me rend compte que je suis en train de sourire comme une bécasse.

Oh, pitié.

Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse. Non !

Attendez, Annie Sommers ne tombe pas amoureuse au bout d'une semaine ! Annie Sommers a un peu de dignité. Annie Sommers aime se faire désirer, c'est une femme fatale froide et indépendante, qui sait comment mener les hommes par le bout du nez !

Ok, je crois que je me fais des films.

Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse, je vous dis. Inutile d'insister !

Quand même. Des roses. Des roses rouges.

Un sourire béat accroché à la figure, je m'empare de mes cahiers de maths en sauvant une rose que j'enferme dans mon agenda, entre deux pages blanches.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, en Histoire, j'entend la chaise de Seth grincer à côté de moi, je me rend compte que je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire depuis 8h ce matin.

«Alors, Annie, comment se passe ta journée ?», me demande-t-il en sautant sur sa chaise avec un sourire éblouissant.

Comment vous dire ? Passer d'un début de semaine morose à un joli lundi ponctué de pétales de roses rouges et de dents blanches, j'ai jamais connu mieux.

C'est fou comme en sept jours, je ne me suis jamais mieux sentie parmi un groupe de gens. C'est fou comme les grandes mains brunes de Seth qui attrapent les miennes à n'importe quelle occasion me font de l'effet. De même que sa bouche qui s'étire d'oreille à oreille pour la moindre raison. Ou que ses yeux qui m'enveloppent de bienveillance dès qu'ils entrent en contact avec ma personne.

Non je ne suis pas amoureuse.

Mais, quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ça super sexy la façon dont ses lèvres s'ourlent pour prononcer mon prénom ?

Ah, j'oubliais. Vous ne pouvez pas entendre.

Mais je vous garantie que j'ai chaud ...

«Extrêmement bien. C'est même un des meilleurs lundis que j'ai connu, jusqu'ici», je m'exclame, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop enjoué (et j'échoue misérablement).

«Et puis-je savoir ce qui te mets dans un tel état ?», me demande-t-il malicieusement.

Je tord la bouche. Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'en discuter maintenant comme si c'était normal. Ça serait gênant (genre très gênant), et surtout, ça gâcherai la magie du moment. Et imaginez que ce ne soit même pas lui.

Je répond donc avec des étincelles dans les yeux :

«Disons juste que j'ai reçu une belle surprise. Et j'adore les belles surprises.»

Il me fait un énorme sourire à la Seth, et je fond.

Pas littéralement. Mais je craque, quoi. Je me rend compte que ok, si je ne suis pas amoureuse, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Le reste de la journée, Seth et moi on se voit beaucoup. À la cantine, dans les couloirs, en sport. Il paraît très déçu quand j'annule notre tutorat de ce soir, et ça me fend le coeur. L'électricité vibre entre nous comme au premier jour, et je sais que lui comme moi sentons sans arrêt cette étincelle qui claque lorsque nous nous touchons. Ou quand son regard harponne le mien dans les couloirs.

Je crois que ce sont ces moments que je préfère dans la journée. Quand j'arrive dans le couloir B4, celui des casiers, à petits pas mesurés pour ne pas faire tanguer ma pile de bouquins, il m'arrive de le voir, au loin, arriver d'une démarche bondissante, son sourire en coin s'étirant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il me voit. Il m'aide ensuite à porter mes livres et je sens sa main brûlante dans le creux de mes reins, sur mon épaule gauche ou sur mes omoplates.

Pas une main pressante, ni insistante, juste là, légère, présente, comme si c'était une sorte de réflexe vital pour lui de me toucher.

Mais attention, ce n'est pas un toucher en mode "palpage" (ce qui serait bizarre, voire obscène). C'est davantage comme une douce caresse un peu inattentive, involontaire, pour laquelle il est tout simplement impossible de lui en vouloir (surtout quand ça vous donne des frissons, en plus).

Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il me touche. Étant moi même assez tactile, je me surprends parfois à attendre, à espérer sentir sa paume sur mon dos ou mes bras.

Nous ne reparlons pas de l'incident des fleurs. En revanche, je me débrouille pour faire remplir son casier de biscuits au chocolat en forme de coeur. Heureusement, Quil connaissait la combinaison de son casier, et a eu la gentillesse de l'ouvrir pour moi.

Il m'a rapporté que Seth s'est littéralement pris l'avalanche de gâteaux dans la figure.

Hehe. Je suis sournoise. Je suis géniale.

En revanche, Jacob a offert des boucles d'oreilles clip à Renesmée. Roses, et en forme de coeur. Non seulement elles font très bébé, mais en plus Ness a les oreilles percées. Elle lui a dit merci, elle lui a fait un baiser sur la bouche, mais j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**oOo**

Le soir, alors qu'elle dort à la maison en l'absence de mon père, j'ai droit à un pétage de câble en direct :

«JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! JACOB EST UNE VRAIE PLAIE !»

Nous sommes douchées, en pyjama, et j'ai bien essayé de mettre un soap opéra à la con pour lui changer les idées. Rien de bien concluant.

Elle est en train d'hurler dans le salon que Jake est égoïste, qu'il ne la voie pas, qu'il va finir éboueur, et d'autres conneries dans le genre.

«Et, croie-moi, Annie, je ne serais pas femme d'éboueur ! JAMAIS !»

J'ai essayé de lui dire que ce n'est pas gentil pour les éboueurs, mais elle a commencé à crier, alors je me la suis bouclée. Après cette crise, elle se calme, avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé d'un mouvement fatigué, et de se relever brusquement pour se remettre à crier.

D'après ce que j'ai compris de ses paroles pas super cohérentes et des images qu'elle m'a faites passer dans la tête avec son don, Jake ne la voit pas telle qu'elle est.

Il ne la voit pas comme une femme, plus mûre et plus mature que la Nessie qu'il a toujours connue. Elle aimerait qu'il voit qu'elle a de l'ambition, qu'elle a grandi, qu'elle a des besoins différents que ceux auxquels il avait l'habitude de répondre ne serait-ce qu'il y a seulement un an de ça.

Elle se sent prisonnière de l'image figée qu'il lui a attribué, et elle est fatiguée de toujours devoir prouver qu'elle est grande.

Moi, je pense que le fait que Jake n'aille plus en cours joue aussi. Parce que, sérieux, si Seth ne foutait rien en classe, je serais moi-même sur-vénère.

Attendez, est-ce que je viens de comparer la situation qu'elle a avec Jacob avec celle de Seth et moi ?

C'est un lapsus. Juste un lapsus.

Ahem.

Seth et moi on est pas un couple !

S'en suit une crise de larme. Elle a finit par s'allonger complètement sur le canapé, ses jambes sur mes genoux.

Tout à coup, elle se relève sur les coudes et m'explique :

«Je ne suis pas en train de faire un caprice de bébé »

«Je sais Nessie. Mais j'imagine que ces boucles d'oreilles sont un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase… »

«Exactement. Je l'aime, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pense que je suis acquise, qu'il ne doit plus se fouler pour me faire plaisir. J'ai l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un qui me connaît trop pour être mon amoureux ! Je me sens oppressée, piégée, je-» me confie-t-elle, en me sanglotant dans les bras.

Elle s'essuie les joues, et poursuit :

«Pour être honnête, tout ce que ça fait, c'est que ça me donne envie de fuir.»

Prise d'un élan de compassion, je décide de partager avec elle mon dernier pot de glace Haägen-Datz vanille/pécan.

Résignées, on fait un méli-mélo avec nos jambes et on dévore notre glace en énumérant les problèmes à résoudre avec Jacob.

On reste une bonne demi-heure dans cette position, allongées, à se faire des câlins de réconfort, alors qu'elle pleurniche toujours.

Ensuite, elle s'endort, et je reste, les bras ballants, un lundi soir à 22h, seule dans mon salon.

Enfin, presque.

Je regarde autour de moi en quête de quelque chose avec quoi m'occuper, et mon regard s'arrête sur le téléphone de Renesmée.

Après une nanoseconde d'intense réflexion, j'attrape son portable et mon courage à deux mains, et appelle Seth.

Au cas où vous vous demanderiez, Nessie n'est en effet pas hyper discrète quand il s'agit du code de son téléphone portable. Et je ne suis pas aveugle, quoi. Désolée, Hellen Keller.

Une fois que j'entend le numéro se composer, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une connerie. Genre une grosse connerie.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRISE ?

Je suis folle, totalement inconsciente ! S'il décroche, je fais quoi ? Oh mon dieu.

Panique à bord.

MAYDAY ! MAYDAY ! SOS !

Et si j'essaye le morse, il me semble que ça fait un truc comme tut tut tut TUT TUT -

Il décroche à la première sonnerie.

«Nessie ? Il y a un problème ?», demande-t-il directement, d'une voix vaguement inquiète.

«C'est Annie», dis-je.

Silence.

«Salut Annie».

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je prends une grande inspiration et ose :

«Seth, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais, j'ai besoin de savoir ...c'était bien toi, les roses, ce matin ?»

Nouveau silence.

«Oui», m'avoue-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Dieu merci. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

«Merci, Seth», je murmure, en rougissant.

Le silence s'installe une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

«Ça t'a fait plaisir ?»

Je répond un peu trop vite :

«Très !»

Je l'entend sourire.

«Merci pour tes gâteaux au chocolat. Ça ne pouvait être que toi, Quil n'aurait jamais donné le code de mon casier à une autre fille.»

Perspicace, Ignace. Je ris, j'ai chaud. Il me fait me sentir spéciale.

«Ça tient toujours, pour samedi prochain ?», me demande-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, je prends mon temps pour répondre, histoire de savourer ces longues secondes :

«Oui», je souffle.

«Très bien», dit-il, dans une sorte de soupir de soulagement. «On en parlera demain.»

S'en suit un autre silence chaud, où j'entend sa lourde respiration. Je finis par chuchoter :

«Bonne nuit, Seth. À demain.»

«Fais de beaux rêves, Annie.»

Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le rendez vous entre Seth et Annie de samedi soir (vous n'avez pas oublié ?) **


	10. Chapter 10 : Minor Swing et baiser

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce LONG mois d'absence (voire un mois et demi, non ?). Comme je l'ai expliqué à chacune d'entre vous (enfin celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews), j'ai eu de gros soucis informatiques mais je me suis faite livrer une clé USB/lecteur de micro SD, une petite merveille venue de Macao, pour continuer cette histoire qui me tiens à coeur. **

**Et comme c'est mercredi, on retrouve Annie (et ça rime, que demande le peuple ? Des updates plus réguliers, je sais. Sorry)**

**Un grand merci à Amélie, alias Twilight-lili 8, qui assure les mises à jour :P Merci également à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'inspire un max et ça me motive, je ne le redirais jamais assez :)**

**Voilà le premier rancart de Seth et Annie que je vous avais promis la dernière fois !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Samedi soir suivant, je prend une douche brûlante, me met du déo, (je ne mets jamais de parfum), enfile mon string noir porte bonheur et un soutient-gorge bustier chaire.

Je me décide pour des boucles d'oreilles rouges, qui font un petit point sur mes lobes, et une robe noire. La robe n'a qu'une seule large bretelle, et fait un peu toge, sauf qu'elle est large et bouffante en haut (ça doit être de la mousseline de soie) et moulante à partir de la taille.

Je sais que je vais passer pour une pute, mais je suis carrément jolie ce soir. Je crois. Et pour cause : j'ai sorti le grand jeu. Seth et moi on a flirté toute la semaine comme c'est pas permis sans jamais conclure.

Un clin d'oeil coquin par-ci, une main sur la hanche par-là. Et hop, on effleure ma main, et hop, on effleure ma cuisse, et hop on espionne les vestiaires des filles pendant que je suis à moitié à poil, en train de discuter avec Nessie.

Seth, ce soir, tu vas m'embrasser, tu m'entends ? Ça fait deux putain de semaines que tu me fais baver, jours et nuits, alors, t'as intérêt à m'embrasser.

Sinon, je te préviens. Je te viole.

Je suis en chaleur.

Je suis fatiguée d'attendre. Et vous ne me connaissez pas pour ma patience. Même si ce serait mentir si je disais que n'ai pas profité du jeu du chat et de la souris.

Ou du loup et du rat. Bref.

Est-ce que je viens de m'assimiler à un rat ?

Ce soir, j'ai sorti le grand jeu. J'ai mis du rouge à lèvres rouge très sombre (le seul qui m'aille bien et qui me vieillisse un peu), et du fard à paupières charbonneux. Mes cheveux blonds sombres bouclent sauvagement autour de mon visage, ce qui tempère mon allure très sophistiquée, en plus des bracelets un peu cheap qui cliquettent sur mes poignets. La touche finale, c'est les talons de 14cm.

Je sais, je suis folle.

Mais, quand on fait 1m53, les talons, plus ils sont hauts, plus on les aime, je vous promets !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne m'habille chic que parce que c'est Seth qui me l'a demandé. Enfin, il ne m'a pas dit grand chose. Un truc comme : « Hein ? Comment tu dois t'habiller ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai (en effet, Seth, je ne viendrai pas à poil, même si j'en ai très envie). Met une robe ! Une robe un peu chic. On va dans un nouveau truc un peu vintage à Port Angeles, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus.»

Je vais être honnête, ça me fait un peu peur. À San Francisco, lorsque les garçons m'invitaient à sortir (ce qui arrivait peu), ils le faisaient dans les formes, en costard/cravate (voire noeud pap'), dans un restau hors de prix et après on sortait en boîte pour se bourrer la gueule à coups de boissons improbables.

Ça a peut-être l'air stylé comme ça (quoique) mais c'était répétitif et chiant. On savait à l'avance le menu qu'on allait prendre, les morceaux d'éléctro sur lesquels on danserait et les cocktails qu'on allait descendre cul sec.

Sauf que, là, maintenant, j'ai peur. J'ai peur que Seth m'emmène dans un truc un peu miteux, voire chelou. J'ai peur qu'il dépense des centaines (et je sais qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or) de dollars pour un restau chic et cher, chiant et répétitif.

Alors que je rajuste mon rouge à lèvres, j'entend la sonnette.

Ok, Annie. On respire, et on souffle.

Pschiuuuut.

J'attrape ma pochette rouge (ahah, assortie à mes boucles d'oreille, je sais, je suis géniale) et manque de me croûter quatre fois avec mes talons en descendant les escaliers.

Je commence à me dire que je suis stupide.

Avant que j'aie pu arriver à la porte, ce que je craignais le plus se réalise juste sous mes yeux :

«Bonsoir, Seth», le salut mon père en ouvrant la porte.

Catastrophe.

Je suis tentée de remonter quatre à quatre.

Si vous ne comprenez pas, laissez moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire : la dernière fois que papa l'a vu, il était à poil.

«Hm, bonsoir Monsieur. Je viens chercher Annie. Je vous promets que je ramène votre fille avant 1h du matin.»

Mon papa sourit.

«Dernier délai. Mais merci. Pas de bêtises, hein ? Je serais debout quand vous rentrerez. Ce n'est pas que je dors, cela dit, je ne suis pas humain. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

À ce moment précis, j'apparais dans le cadre de la porte, et je sens Seth se liquéfier sur place.

Hihi.

Mon père a la décence de nous laisser seuls.

À travers mes yeux qui pétillent, je le vois se racler bruyamment la gorge, regarder ses pieds, moi, puis ses pieds, et moi.

«Annie ! Tu es ...hm, sublime. Sublime.»

«Merci», je dis.

C'était le but.

Je glisse mes yeux sur lui, et retiens un soupir de contentement. Il porte un smoking plutôt classe, sauf qu'il a viré le plastron. Sa chemise est fermée jusqu'en haut, et il a mis un noeud pap' blanc à poids bleus. C'est à la fois élégant, et casual sur les bords. Si j'étais méchante, je le traiterai de hipster. Il a l'air impeccable et décontracté, et son sourire est plus doux encore que dans mes souvenirs.

Une petite mèche lui tombe sur le front, et il est, genre, super sexy. Dire que je sors avec ça ce soir.

Grrrrr.

Un peu hésitant, il me prend la main pour descendre du perron (je me rappelle d'ailleurs que la dernière fois qu'on était là cet endroit précis ensemble, et je ricane). Puis il regarde mes jambes nues.

«Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre des collants, maintenant que tu le peux encore. On y va en moto», me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Yes, yes, YES ! Il sait à quel point j'aime sa moto.

Je me précipite à l'étage (lisez : je me ramasse une fois et j'essaye de ne pas recommencer) pour enfiler des collants opaques noirs.

Quand je redescend, mon père est aux abonnés absents, et Seth a sorti de sous le siège deux trucs noirs informes et deux paires de gants.

Il me tend ma paire de gant et une veste en cuir avant d'enfourcher sa bécane.

«Tu montes ?»

Je m'exécute, en galérant avec ma robe qui est quand même assez courte, entre le genou et la moitié des cuisses (moi j'appelle ça court. A SF c'était long, limite).

S'en suit un bon quart d'heure de route, où j'entoure mes bras autour du buste du Seth et où je cale ma joue contre son dos. Nos jambes sont serrées l'une contre l'autre, et je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de ma vie, ainsi blottie contre lui.

Lorsque nous arrivons à Port Angeles, Seth se gare devant un espèce de truc pas très net en briques rouges.

Et sur le moment, j'ai peur.

Ça ressemble à un hangar. Je déglutis avec peine, et sens soudain la main chaude et rêche de Seth qui attrape la mienne et caresse mon pouce pour que je me détende.

Seth ne m'emmènerai pas dans un endroit qui me ferait peur.

Il me conduit jusqu'à une porte enclavée métallique, et quand il l'ouvre, c'est un autre monde qui s'ouvre à moi.

À l'intérieur, contre toute attente, c'est très cosy, dans un décors noir et rouge, avec des lustres modernes qui descendent très bas et diffusent une lumière jaune. Dans un coin plus sombre, il y a un couple qui danse lentement sur un tango, et c'est plutôt stylé.

Toutes mes peurs s'envolent. Pour un premier rancard, Seth a très, très bien joué.

La serveuse nous accueille en reluquant Seth de façon ni très discrète ni très appropriée, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je dois avoir l'air un peu alarmé car Seth resserre sa prise autour de ma hanche. Je pense à cet instant que sa main n'est techniquement séparée de ma peau que par trois couche de tissus (le collant, la doublure de la robe et la robe).

Je vous ai dit que sa main était sur ma hanche ?

Sa main est sur ma hanche.

Ça fait un peu couple non ? Genre ma hanche droite est à lui. Je rigole intérieurement, en m'imaginant la déboiter pour lui offrir à Noël prochain, et décide ensuite qu'il est temps de me calmer.

Elle glisse quelques mots à l'oreille de Seth et nous conduit dans un coin lumineux, sous une sorte de lustre en boule qui déverse une lumière chaude sur la table pour deux.

«Alors, est-ce que tu aimes l'endroit ?», me demande Seth en poussant ma chaise vers la table au moment où je m'assois.

«Très», je dis, émerveillée.

«Une copine de mon père travaillait ici.»

«Elle ne travaille plus ?», je demande, plus par formalité que par réelle curiosité.

«Non, elle est partie vivre à l'autre bout du continent, après la mort de mon père.»

«Oh», je dis.

Oh ? Sérieusement, oh ? Le mec qui me plaît me dit que son père est mort et moi, je répond "oh" ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?

«Désolée», j'avoue. «Je ne sais en général pas quoi répondre à ce genre de truc, donc je préfère dire « oh » qu'une connerie.»

Seth me regarde un moment puis sourit, une lueur encore inconnue dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression de passer un test d'aptitude.

«Peu de gens ont le courage de l'admettre», me dit-il.

«Si ça peut te rassurer», j'ajoute, «j'en ai fait flipper plus d'un en disant de but en blanc que ma mère était morte, au beau milieu d'une conversation anodine.»

Cette fois-ci, il rit, et la vision de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, secouée d'un éclat d'hilarité, ses yeux plissés et son sourire éblouissant, me donne envie de fondre et de ronronner, au choix.

« Au moins nous nous comprenons sur ce plan-là », me dit-il.

Ensuite, nous parlons de plein de choses un peu frivoles, que j'oublie au fur et à mesure, autour de raviolis à la russe (pomme de terre et aneth, c'est étonnement bon), et d'un petit Chardonnay.

Parce que oui, Seth a l'air d'avoir 21 ans. Et il a une fausse carte d'identité.

Rebelle, va.

Quand la lumière commence à se tamiser un peu (il doit être 22h30, et nous en sommes au dessert), Seth se lève.

Je le regarde faire le tour de la table sans comprendre, et il me présente sa main :

«Tu danses avec moi ?»

Il n'a pas forcé le ton, ni fait de blague vaseuse ou de demande trop courtoise.

C'est juste une question.

Il est simplement, magnifiquement lui.

Je lâche ma main dans la sienne.

«Très honnêtement Seth, il va falloir que tu me tienne», dis-je en me levant avec difficulté.

De un, l'assurance de Seth me déstabilise un peu. De deux, je suis pompette, et de trois ...j'ai 14 cm de talons.

Il m'entraîne d'une main sûre jusqu'au centre de la (petite) piste de danse, et place une main bouillante sur mes reins, gardant l'autre serrée dans la sienne. Il y a deux autres couples sur la piste.

Je me laisse faire, le corps un peu mou et docile. Sa main placée sur mes reins presse mon bassin contre le sien, et même avec quatorze centimètres de talons, il me domine de toute sa taille.

C'est agréable. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, et d'être l'unique objet de sa préoccupation.

La musique est plutôt lente, rythmée par la guitare et le thème qui reprend souvent, pendant lequel Seth recule un pied, et j'avance le mien. Et après c'est l'inverse.

Rien de bien compliqué, surtout qu'il accompagne le mouvement de ses pieds d'une inclinaison de sa main sur le creux de mon dos, ce qui fait que je sais exactement à quel moment reculer ou avancer.

Nous restons globalement au même endroit, mais la chaleur, l'alcool et l'atmosphère tamisée me rendent complètement sous le charme des yeux bruns de Seth qui me fixent depuis le début de la danse.

Nos yeux se cherchent, s'harponnent, se perdent pour se retrouver, et je me rend ensuite compte que le mien traîne sur sa bouche. Sa jolie bouche, pleine, entrouverte, et le souffle chaud qui s'en échappe, qui sent un peu le vin blanc.

Je remonte doucement mon regard jusqu'à ses pupilles, qui me dévorent depuis cinq minutes et puis la musique se fait plus rapide, plus rythmée, plus saccadée.

Seth commence à nous faire tourner ensemble, et je souris.

Il lève nos mains entrelacées, me fait tourner sur moi-même, et au moment où je m'y attend le moins, alors que j'ai à peine fini ma rotation, il tire d'un coup maîtrisé mon bras jusqu'à lui. Dans le même temps, il resserre sa prise autour de ma taille, de l'autre main, pour venir coller ma hanche contre son bassin.

Je percute, d'un seul coup, son torse, et lève les yeux.

Et il m'embrasse.

* * *

**Petit cliff-hanger du prochain chapitre :**

**"Quand je me réveille le dimanche matin, j'ai envie de sauter partout, de danser, de chanter, au lieu de quoi je finis par atterrir sur mon bureau, pour finir ma dissertation de Géo sur la Chine**

**Im-pos-sible de me concentrer. **

**À chaque fois que j'essaye de me visualiser Mao ou Deng, c'est Seth qui vient."**

* * *

**Qui vivra verra ! ou plutôt, qui poste des reviews verra plus vite**

**Gros bisoux**

**\- Alex**


	11. Chapter 11 : Casiers et doutes

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Une update au bout de 8 jours ! **

**C'est vrai que j'avais très envie de poster ce chapitre, et la coupure du dernier était un peu sadique de ma part.**

**ENJOY !**

**Je dédis ce chapitre à ma fidèle lectrice Wenesday, qui me laisse à chaque fois des reviens trop mignonnes qui me font rire et qui, honnêtement, m'inspirent beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup (je sais que ce chapitre va te plaire).**

**Réponse à la review de Marine : woaw, je suis vachement honorée que tu trouves mon histoire plus intéressante qu'un commentaire d'anglais ! J'ai moi-même un essai à rendre pour demain sur la caractérisation et je suis en train de me dire que je vais le skipper vite fait bien fait parce que je n'ai pas écris un mot :P Je prends compte de tes suggestions même si je réfléchis encore car c'est plutôt difficile de passer à un autre point de vue dans une histoire calibrée pour se caler sur un autre. Mais bon bien sûr, si les autres lecteurs sont d'accords, je suis prête à relever le défi ! Aussi, moi je suis pareille qu'Annie et toi pour les talons ! C'est peut-être mon seul point commun avec elle puisqu'elle est bien plus fun que moi, mais ****aussi vachement plus sensible (tu vas voir dans ce chapitre). Merci de ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir !**

* * *

Quand je me réveille le dimanche matin, j'ai envie de sauter partout, de danser, de chanter, au lieu de quoi je finis par atterrir sur mon bureau, pour finir ma dissertation de Géo sur la Chine.

Im-pos-sible de me concentrer.

À chaque fois que j'essaye de me visualiser Mao ou Deng, c'est Seth qui vient. Seth, avec ses cheveux un peu trop long et décoiffés, qui partent dans tous les sens quand il y passe négligemment sa main. Seth, avec ses yeux un peu bridés d'amérindien. Seth, avec ses prunelles d'un marron sombre en fusion, qui vous couvent et vous enveloppent. Seth, avec sa bouche brune, pleine, souriante, ses dents éclatantes et le son de son rire, si plaisant.

Je revois la bouche de Seth rencontrer la mienne au ralenti, et je me souviens de ses mains chaudes sur mon corps. Sur mes hanches, sur mon dos, sur ma taille. Ses grandes mains calleuses qui recouvrent plus de surface de mon anatomie que les miennes ne le feront jamais sur lui.

Seth qui m'embrasse à coté de sa moto, sur mon perron, sur la piste de danse. Ses lèvres brûlantes qui se pressent contre mon cou ...

Je suis faiiiible.

Je passe ma journée à tourner en rond, à regarder mon portable ne pas sonner, et je finis par cracher cette foutue dissert'. Vers 21h, je prend une douche froide, me fout au lit, et m'endors très vite.

Le lendemain, je ne me sens plus du tout aussi nerveuse qu'hier, déjà parce que j'ai beaucoup dormi.

Heureusement, quand je me découvre dans le miroir, j'ai envie de sourire.

Bordel, j'ai un teint éclatant aujourd'hui ! Si j'avais su ça avant, ça ferait belle lurette que j'aurais avancé mon heure de coucher...

Je brosse et brosse et brosse mes longs cheveux et en perd environ la moitié en cours. Et puis hop, un petit coup d'eye liner, et hop, du blush, et hop une grosse queue-de-cheval, et hop, des boucle d'oreille-perle.

Je mets même mes lentilles plutôt que mes grosses lunettes.

Il fait super froid aujourd'hui, donc j'opte pour un é-norme pull en cachemire, col roulé, blanc cassé, avec deux torsades tricotées sur le devant. Puis j'enfile un slim noir et des bottines, sobres. Je fais trop attention à mon apparence, et ça, c'est à cause de Seth.

Oui, je sais, j'aime bien me dégager de toute responsabilité. C'est mon truc.

N'empêche que j'ai envie de danser tout le long du trajet.

Quand j'arrive à l'école en voiture, Seth m'attend à ma place de parking habituelle. Il est appuyé contre sa moto, les jambes et les bras croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il porte un blouson en cuir rembourré avec de la moumoute, sur un t-shirt et un vieux jean. Il a des grosse boots style _Timberland_ aux pieds (qui ne viennent sûrement pas de chez _Timberland_). C'est dingue comme je le trouve magnifique, tant en smoking qu'en look de bucheron.

Le parking est désert, et je me demande si je ne suis pas en retard.

J'ai vaguement le temps de me demander comment réagir face à Seth qui me sourit, quand, après être descendue fébrilement de ma voiture, et, sans me dire bonjour, Seth m'embrasse.

D'un baiser tout doux, juste avec les lèvres. Il m'embrasse une fois, puis deux, et trois, et il ne s'arrête plus.

Je finis par avoir mal aux chevilles, car je suis sur la pointe des pieds, et je redescend d'un à-coup. Seth garde ses immenses mains sur mes hanches (sous mon pull, sous mon marcel, et donc sur ma peau du ventre, et ça me fait des petits guilis). Son front appuyé contre le mien et ses yeux levés vers mon visage, il murmure d'une voix un peu rauque du matin :

«Bonjour Annie»

Ah, je fond. Je me liquéfie, je coule et je finis comme une flaque de désir sur le sol verglacé du parking de la Push.

Finalement je me re-solidifie quand Seth me plaque la main sur la nuque et me colle entre lui et la voiture pour un autre baiser. C'est une sensation d'oppression, mais je ne suis pas du tout claustrophobe. Écrasé entre ma voiture et le mur de son corps, ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes et ses mains dans mes cheveux, je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de m'envoler au paradis.

Je ne vous cache pas que nous n'arrivons à nous embrasser qu'au péril de petites acrobaties, car réussir à atteindre l'autre est assez compliqué (je vous jure, il est excessivement grand).

Nous finissons par nous diriger vers l'entrée du lycée, et juste devant la porte, Seth me lâche la main. Il me lâche la main.

Pendant que nous marchons, côte à côte, vers nos casiers, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tiquer.

Pourquoi il m'a lâché la main en entrant ? Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas être vu avec moi en tant que couple ? A-t-il honte de moi ? Veut-il éviter de faire de la peine à une de ses ex ?

Ce qui m'amène à la question : combien a-t-il eu d'ex ? Beaucoup ? Est-ce que ...il est encore puceau, du coup ?

Ok, Annie, ferme ta gueule.

Parce que, moi, je vous le dis tout net : j'ai peut-être dix-sept ans (allez, presque dix-huit), mais Seth est le premier vrai garçon avec lequel je sors.

Mais est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?

Je crois, non ? Sinon il ne m'aurait pas embrassé ce matin !

C'est tellement nouveau pour moi... Le seul mec qui m'aie jamais invité à sortir, c'était un connard de première, parce qu'on devait faire un double date entre Francesca, une de mes amies, et son pote Kyle.

Il a essayé de me sauter le soir même, et je lui ai donné la première baffe d'une longue série.

Mais je m'égare.

Peut-être que Seth enchaîne les filles. Ce qui expliquerait sa popularité au lycée ! Peut-être que je ne compte pas vraiment pour lui. Peut-être que c'est juste la manière dont il fonctionne et qu'il pense que je le sais, ce qui explique le fait qu'il ne m'ai rien dit.

Pourtant il avait vraiment l'air de bien m'aimer ! Alors pourquoi il n'assume pas de se montrer avec moi ?

En arrivant devant le casier de Nessie (le QG du matin), il fait des hugs et des high five par-ci, par-là, mais n'officialise rien pour nous.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait pas un signe pour dire qu'on est ensemble ? On est ensemble, non ? Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il fasse un grand discours, mais quand même...

Peut-être que c'est trop tôt pour lui ?

JE NE COMPREND PLUS RIEN !

Pour ne pas, premièrement, me taper la honte, et deuxièmement, le mettre mal à l'aise, je ne dis rien.

Je me dirige vers mon casier et je fais comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Durant la matinée, je dispose de quatre heures pour me remuer les méninges. Apparemment Seth a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et croit bon de me coincer dans un coin à l'abri des regards pour m'embrasser.

Et personne ne nous voit.

Est-ce que je suis son secret ?

Je l'embrasse docilement, sans rien dire, parce que, ok, j'aime ça. Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien et je m'écarte doucement.

À la cantine, vers 13h, il me fait du pied sous la table. Je souris, parce que j'aime ça, mais je ne dis rien.

Je commence à avoir honte de moi-même. Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'assume pas d'être vu avec moi ?

Pourtant j'ai mis un pantalon aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas mes lunettes ! Mon père m'a complimentée sur ma bonne mine ce matin, et a souri en voyant que j'avais viré mon habituelle jupe et mes binocles.

Après quatre heures de cours à cogiter à propos de ça, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je n'aurais pas de réponses à ces questions si je continue à fermer ma gueule. Et aussi, qu'il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec Seth avant demain, parce que c'est malsain.

Ça me fait du mal.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas le cran de le faire après le déjeuné. Fatiguée de l'attitude bipolaire de Seth, je vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes et je verse une ou deux larmes.

Je suis pathétique.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Des roses et des bisoux devant tous le monde ? Une déclaration ? Un avis à la population ? Une demande facebook ?

Je n'ai même pas reçu un putain de coup de fil.

Mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Je me suis montée la tête toute seule. Je me suis fait des films, et je finis avec le coeur en morceaux alors que la seule histoire que nous avions était dans mon imaginaire.

Quand je pense que j'ai accepté que notre premier fils s'appelle Harry ...dans ma tête.

Je m'éponge les yeux au dessus du lavabo, et je sors des toilettes en reniflant.

Seth ne m'embrassera pas, pas tant que je ne serait pas sa copine officielle. C'est résolu.

Malgré ses tentatives discrètes, je fais la sourde, l'aveugle et la muette (en mode Hellen Keller) pendant le reste de la journée. Jusqu'à ce que vers 16h, il me coince contre mon casier, me dominant de toute sa taille.

C'est l'heure de la sortie, et tout le lycée de La Push vaque dans les couloirs, nous sommes donc exposés. Je remarque une horde de fille qui ouvrent la bouche de stupéfaction face à notre posture trop... intime. Et c'est vrai : je suis littéralement collée aux casiers, et ne suis séparée de son corps que d'un ou deux centimètres. Cette fois-ci, la sensation d'oppression me guette. C'est comme si j'avais été traquée et acculée dans un coin.

Je dirige mon regard inquiet vers Seth, qui, là-haut, lui aussi, a l'air préoccupé.

«Annie. Quel est le problème ? Tu m'as à peine parlé aujourd'hui, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas-»

«Est-ce que», je le coupe, en chuchotant, un trémolo involontaire dans la voix. «Est-ce que tu... tu as honte de te montrer avec moi ?»

Seth ouvre de grands yeux. Il a l'air tellement crédible et innocent que je peux presque toucher de nouveau mes rêves et mes espoirs qui se sont envolés, à la pose déjeuné ce matin.

Sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, il me prend par sous les bras, me soulève à cinquante centimètres du sol, me plaque contre les casiers, et m'embrasse fougueusement.

Je met environ deux longues secondes à réagir, avant de passer mes bras sur sa nuque et d'enrouler mes jambes sur ses reins.

Mes peurs et mes désillusions s'en vont, chassées comme un coup de vent par ce baiser passionné.

Il a la même intensité que samedi soir, et il y a cette même odeur de bois frais, d'aiguille de pin et de menthe poivrée.

«Euuurk», dit quelqu'un (Quil, il me semble), «Prenez une chambre».

Puis j'entend des gens qui sifflent, ou qui rient. J'entend des exclamations ironiques, des vannes, mais je n'écoute pas.

Je sens Seth sourire contre mes lèvres, mais il ne s'arrête pas. Il m'embrasse comme si c'était la première fois, doucement, lentement, comme pour dire pardon.

Quand il recule légèrement sa tête (puisque ça m'est impossible), ses yeux me transpercent. Il me laisse là, en hauteur, coincée entre son torse et les casiers des secondes, mes jambes qui l'entourent, mon bassin contre ses hanches.

«Je n'aurais _jamais_ honte de toi, Annie», me dit-il, avec sa moue à la Seth, indolente, presque suppliante, et irrésistiblement honnête.

Encore une fois je frissonne quand je l'entend prononcer mon prénom.

«Je ne voulais juste pas te brusquer. Je ne savais pas que tu voulais que les autres sachent tout de suite. Je pensais que c'était trop tôt pour toi.»

En souriant doucement, je l'attrape par les cheveux de la nuque, l'embrasse tendrement, et dis :

«Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre le principe du dialogue. Tu aurais pu m'en parler.»

Ce n'est pas une accusation, même si j'appuie sur le mot 'dialogue'.

«Je te promets que je suis disponible pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec toi», dit-il en m'embrassant encore une fois. «Excuse-moi».

«Et tu peux m'appeler aussi. On vit en 2014, les téléphones, ça fonctionne», je dis, en passant une main dans ses cheveux épais.

Il acquiesce, et sourit. Il ne me le dit pas, mais je sais que Seth et son téléphone, ce n'est pas une aussi grande histoire d'amour que la notre. Ça doit faire trois fois qu'il le casse depuis qu'on se connait. Et pourtant c'est un vrai frigo.

On se regarde pendant un temps qui me semble une éternité, dans les yeux, front contre front, quand je me rappelle qu'on se donne en spectacle.

Je relève la tête, et, en voyant une grande partie des élèves de seconde nous scruter, je me rend compte que ce n'était peut-être pas hyper approprié, ce genre de démonstration publique d'affection, devant la moitié du lycée.

Je remarque des secondes avec des têtes irritées, et des premières qui ont l'air de crever d'envie d'être à ma place.

Et c'est vrai que ma place est plutôt cool.

Après ça, je remarque l'expression de Nessie, dans le coin du couloir, et je sens que je vais me faire cuisiner.

* * *

**Alors, plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé de faire un POV Seth et/ou Nessie.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimeriez ça ou non et ce que vous aimeriez éventuellement y voir (je vous le dis clairement je le ferais en fonction de vous donc profitez en :D)**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est mon seul salaire ! Et ça me fait super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Imprégnation et pénétration

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**MERCI pour vos reviews ! Si vous saviez comme elles me font plaisir ...**

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle ! Voici un chapitre qui est plus de 2 FOIS plus longs que ceux de d'habitude :) J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Réponse à MissPunky974 : D'abord, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, il est clair que ce serait du suicide (ou plutôt un homicide ici) d'inclure un changement de POV au milieu de l'intrigue et rassure-toi, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, d'abord parce que mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance et surtout pour une histoire d'esthétique. C'est parce que j'hésitais à l'écrire tout court que je vous ai posé la question; par ailleurs, et bien sûr, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, pour garder baissée la part de mystère, que je ne vais certes pas dévoiler tout-à-trac comme ça ! Mais ça me fais toujours plaisir de lire des jolis commentaires où les reviewers mettent des mots là dessus, c'est toujours très intéressant. En tout cas, pas de panique, je ne casserai pas le rythme de l'histoire tel qu'il est lancé :) Plein de bisoux !**

* * *

«Raconte moi TOUT !», hurle Nessie dans le téléphone alors que je m'apprête à faire mes devoirs.

Je me suis douchée, et je paresse sur mon lit en pyjama. L'avantage d'avoir un père vampire, c'est qu'il est d'accord pour mettre le chauffage à fond, parce qu'il ne sent pas le froid. Du coup, j'ai enfilé mon petit caraco en soie et dentelle et le shorty assorti alors qu'il fait -2 dehors.

Hehe.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Seth s'il me voyait ainsi.

«Tout ?», je demande, en changeant de position pour allonger mes jambes contre le mur, la tête en arrière.

«Oui, tout ! N'essaye même pas de te défiler.»

«Non, mais, Nessie, je ne peux pas _tout_ te dire, ça prendrait des heures et j'ai encore des maths à faire ce soir. En revanche, je peux répondre à tes questions, si tu veux !»

J'écarte le téléphone portable de mon oreille quand elle pousse un hurlement d'excitation.

«Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés pour la première fois ?»

Je souris en y repensant. C'est un merveilleux souvenir. Un baiser tacheté de rouge et de musique latino, et ses yeux bruns, sa haute stature et ses muscles puissants qui me serraient contre lui.

«Samedi soir», je répond simplement.

«Vous vous êtes vus ?», demande-t-elle, extasiée. «Et tu m'as rien dit ?»

«Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que, c'était un peu compliqué, je ne savais pas si on était ensemble vraiment. Mais oui, on s'est vus. Il m'a invité au restau, à Port Angeles, et on a dansé toute la soirée.»

«Il danse bien ?»

J'inspire fort.

«Pwof, tu sais, on a fait que piétiner, mais oui, je crois. »

Disons que ce n'était pas la chose sur laquelle je me concentrais le plus.

«Et, donc vous êtes ensemble ?»

«Je pense que oui.»

«Et pourquoi il t'a embrassé hyper ostensiblement tout à l'heure, à la sortie ?»

Ahah. "Ostensiblement". Il n'y a que Nessie pour parler comme ça. Ça ne m'empêche pas de me toucher distraitement les lèvres en repensant à cet épisode.

«Il voulait me prouver que ça ne le dérangeait pas de se montrer avec moi. J'avais des doutes idiots.»

J'entend Renesmée soupirer d'envie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe son temps à comparer sa relation avec la notre. Je pensais que la sienne était mieux, mais, finalement, ce n'est plus le cas.

Après le pétage de câble de Nessie il y a une petite semaine, elle a pratiqué ce qu'elle appelle "la politique du bloc de glace". Elle ne parle plus à Jake, ne regarde plus Jake, ne le touche plus, ne l'écoute plus.

Ça doit faire deux jours qu'elle est à ce régime là. Ça me fait de la peine, car Jake n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'en inquiéter, et c'est dur pour Nessie.

«T'inquiète, Ness, ça va finir par s'arranger avec Jacob.»

Je l'entend rire à demi.

«Hé, c'est le boulot de mon père, de lire dans les pensées !»

Je ris.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?»

«Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'imagine pas le quitter, mais je lui en veut beaucoup. Il est imprégné de moi, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne sent pas le problème. C'est le principe, normalement. Il est capable de comprendre de façon extralucide la relation dont j'ai besoin avec lui. Il est censé s'adapter, bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il ne s'adapte pas ? »

Je me suis relevée pendant sa tirade.

«Attend, Nessie, tu as dit quoi ? Il est quoi, de toi ? Imprégné ?»

Silence.

«Seth ne t'a pas dit ?»

«Seth ne m'a pas dit quoi ?»

Elle commence à balbutier un truc quand j'entend un énorme bruit à la fenêtre.

«Waow. Attend, Nessie, je te rappelle», je fais.

Est-ce que papa a oublié ses clés ? Il a déjà défoncé la porte une fois, ça commence à bien faire. J'enfile, clopin-clopant, une jupe, des collants et un gros pull-over, avant de me diriger vers la fenêtre.

J'ouvre la lucarne, et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre, dans le crépuscule orangé, Seth qui me sourit d'en bas.

«Hey !»

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?», je crie presque.

Son sourire perd un peu de sa lumière.

«T'es pas contente de me voir ?»

Ah, si tu savais combien ...

«Je peux entrer ?», enchaîne-t-il, quand il voit mon sourire.

Celui-ci se fane aussitôt, car on ne sera bientôt plus seuls :

«Non, mon père va arriver.»

«Et alors ?», me demande-t-il.

«L'odeur», je dis en fronçant le nez.

Mon père va cramer direct qu'il est rentré. Et même s'il aime bien Seth, il reste qu'il ne le connaît pas, et surtout, qu'il est plutôt hostile à me savoir seule à la maison avec un inconnu.

Seth fait mine de réfléchir, et finalement, il me renvoie un sourire éblouissant, avant de suggérer, en me tendant les bras :

«Tu descends alors ?»

«Tu veux dire ...par la fenêtre ?», je demande avec un air un peu cruche.

Je pourrais aussi bien descendre par la porte d'en bas, mais l'idée de sauter de plus de cinq mètres pour atterrir droit dans ses bras m'émoustille un peu.

«Oui ! Comme ça il n'y aura même pas mon odeur sur le perron.»

Bien pensé, Hervé.

Je passe une jambe par dessus le châssis, puis l'autre, et avant de sauter, je lui lance :

«Tu me rattrape, hein ?»

Je n'entend qu'un rire en écho avant de me jeter dans le vide, en position allongée, dos au sol. La chute est courte, violente, et c'est génial. Seth me réceptionne d'un coup brusque mais ferme, en pliant les genoux.

Et comme il me porte, comme une princesse, une main sous le creux des genoux et l'autre dans le dos, avec sa tête un peu penchée pour me regarder, j'attrape sa nuque et je l'embrasse.

Je suis juste heureuse. Il y a trois semaine j'étais triste de quitter ma ville, mes amies, mon école, mon oncle et ma tante, mon lycée, ma popularité acquise. Et je trouve un amoureux, un père, une meilleure amie et toute une bande de potes géniaux.

Seth m'embrasse toujours sans me lâcher, avec sa chaleur qui se répand partout.

On est toujours en train de s'embrasser comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner quand mon téléphone sonne. Seth, à contrecoeur, me dépose délicatement par terre, et avant d'extirper mon iPhone de ma poche arrière, je l'embrasse une dernière fois dans le cou.

D'abord, parce que j'adore son cou, et puis surtout parce que je ne peux pas aller plus haut. Il est trop grand.

«Allo ? Papa ?»

«Oui, ma fille. Je t'appelle parce que Sam et moi on a encore des trucs à faire cette nuit. Il va se prendre une chambre dans un motel pendant que je chasse, et on rentre demain aux aurores. Pour être honnête, je serais plus tranquille si tu appelais un de tes potes loup pour surveiller un peu la maison cette nuit. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.»

À ces mots, Seth et moi on se regarde, et on sourit simultanément.

Yessssss.

«Ok, papa. Merci !»

«Dis donc, Annie. Pas de bêtises avec Seth. Je le saurais s'il est entré dans la maison ...»

Mon sourire s'évanouit aussitôt.

«Roh, papa, on peut pas juste regarder un film ?»

Il réfléchit.

«Juste un film. Si je sens son odeur dans ta chambre, je le traque jusqu'en Alaska, je te préviens.»

Seth en face de moi prend un air offensé.

«Bien, papa. À demain. Tu veux que je prévienne Emily ?»

«Elle est déjà au courant ! Dors bien, ma puce.»

« Bisoux ! »

«Tu rentres ?», je suggère à Seth, avec un grand sourire et des paillettes dans les yeux, après avoir raccroché.

Seth me fait de grands yeux faussement choqués.

«Mais dites donc, ma petite Annie ! Vous êtes une enfant dévergondée !»

Je prends un air vexé, et je n'ai pas le temps de simuler une crise de larmes que Seth m'a déjà passée par dessus son épaule en mode sac de patate.

Je ris aux éclats comme une gamine.

On rentre dans la maison, Seth me portant toujours avec aisance, jusqu'au canapé, et, là, dans ses bras, d'où je vois en contreplongée son grand sourire affectueux qui balaye la moindre trace de crainte que je pourrais avoir, je me dis que je pourrais mourir.

Pas mourir, mourir, hein. Mais genre, c'est bon, j'ai connu le vrai bonheur.

On s'échoue sur le canapé du salon, où Seth finit par m'embrasser. On s'allonge, moi sur lui, lui sous moi. Je sens la chaleur d'une immenses main de Seth qui saisit le bat de ma fesse pour remonter dans une caresse ferme jusqu'à ma hanche. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures, je crois. J'ai embrassé des gens avant, mais c'était pas comme ça. Déjà, Seth met pas la langue, ou en tout cas comme mon premier baiser ou le mec m'avait carrément récuré les gencives. Parfois il me mord la lèvre inférieure, et on s'embrasse de plus belle. Et puis aussi, Seth est le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais embrassé. Je dois avouer que d'ici-bas, j'ai une jolie vue sur ses pectoraux nus.

Attendez - déjà ?

Mais j'étais où pendant les dix dernières minutes ? Sur mars ?

Au septième ciel, sûrement ...

Juste, si j'appelle ça le septième ciel, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ...vous voyez.

Attendez, est-ce que je viens de planifier une nuit d'amour avec Seth ?

Si je vous dis que c'est un lapsus, vous allez me rire au nez, n'est-ce pas ?

Bande de vilains.

Sauf que, les choses sont en train de devenir plutôt intenses, ici. Et, je veux dire, j'adore ce qu'on est en train de faire, hein, qu'on soit clairs, mais ça ne va pas un peu vite ? Ça va faire crétin et complètement hors de propos de dire ça, mais je ne suis pas du genre à coucher le premier soir.

Ni le troisième, parce qu'on est lundi, et qu'on sort officiellement ensemble depuis samedi.

Ni …jamais ?

Bref.

Les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes, donc, et tout à coup j'entend une petite ampoule faire 'cling cling' dans mon cerveau et quelque chose me revient à l'esprit.

«Attend, attend», je dis à Seth, le souffle court. «Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.»

Il arrête de monopoliser ma bouche, mais me garde dans ses bras et me caresse toujours le dos.

«Déjà ?», me demande-t-il en riant.

«C'est à propos de ce que m'a dit Renesmée aujourd'hui.»

«Et qu'est-ce donc ?» demande-t-il avec langueur en me volant un dernier baiser.

«Elle a dit que tu étais ...imprégné de moi.»

Son visage, si souriant, se tend un peu, et je vois ses mâchoires se contracter, sans que son sourire disparaisse cependant. Ce sont des mouvements du visage ténus, subtils, mais j'ai appris à lire sur le faciès de Seth, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Non qu'il soit superficiel, ou peu profond. C'est juste un livre ouvert, pour moi. Aussi cliché que cela sonne, je sais ce qu'il pense, ou du moins, la direction que prennent ses pensées, sans que j'ai besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est une évidence; ça apparaît, là, comme ça.

«Elle heu, elle t'as dit pour l'imprégnation…», dit-il, comme à lui-même, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait du comprendre quelque chose depuis longtemps.

«Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un truc surnaturel, n'est-ce pas ?»

Il hoche la tête.

«Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prend à la légère, Annie. »

Comme il a l'air sérieux, je m'installe en face de lui en tailleur.

« Je t'écoute », je dis.

Seth gigote nerveusement avant de prendre un air grave :

« L'imprégnation, c'est, comme un coup de foudre. C'est même plus fort qu'un coup de foudre. C'est .. »

Il s'interrompt.

« Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, c'est comme si tout ce que j'avais connu avant appartenait à une autre vie …Quand je t'ai vue, tout a changé. C'est tellement difficile à expliquer…Ce n'était plus l'oxygène qui me permettait de vivre, mais ta personne. Ou la gravité qui me permettait de ne pas me mettre à flotter, mais toi.»

Je fronce les sourcils.

« Ah, je- », s'embrouille-t-il, « Je sais que c'est bizarre, que ça fait peut-être cliché. C'est juste… Quand je t'ai vue, c'était comme, c'était évident, c'était… J'allais faire tout ce que je pouvais pour te rendre heureuse, être ce que tu voulais que je sois, peut-importe, j'allais mourir ou vivre pour toi …»

« Attend », je le coupe. « Donc …Quoique ce soit que nous partageons, ce n'est pas …naturel ? Tu es …attiré par moi, par quelque chose qui ne dépend pas de toi ? »

« C'est …à peu près ça ? », répond-t-il, avec un ton un peu interrogatif.

« Donc », j'essaye de récapituler, « tout ça, c'est pas vraiment réel ? »

Non mais pensez-y. C'est comme ces histoires de sorcières qui lancent des filtres d'amour sur l'homme qu'elles aiment : elles sont amoureuse de l'homme qu'elles ont ensorcelé et il semble amoureux aussi. Sauf que ce n'est pas réel pour lui. Il n'est pas réellement amoureux de la sorcière, il est juste victime de quelque chose d'extérieur, comme Seth est victime de cette histoire d'imprégnation.

« Oh, si. Ça l'est. Ça l'est pour moi. Et ça veut juste dire que dans ma vie...c'est toi. Ça sera toujours toi. »

Tout ce que j'entend, dans ma tête, c'est : « Compliqué. Trop compliqué », en rythme avec les battements de mon coeur qui s'accélèrent, et Seth le sent.

Et puis un puis un autre truc me turlupine.

« Donc, je n'ai pas le choix ? », je demande. « Je ne suis pas libre ? Si jamais je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi, on est obligés de rester ensemble ? »

C'est pas comme si j'envisageais de le quitter. On vient de se mettre ensemble. C'est juste …je n'aime pas l'idée que l'imprégnation de Seth envahisse ou supplante ma volonté propre. Si j'ai envie de quelque chose, je dois pouvoir l'accomplir sans que cette …chose m'en empêche.

Je vois son visage se décomposer petit-à-petit, et je m'empresse de me rattraper :

« Je ne dis pas que c'est ce dont j'ai envie, je veux juste …Je tiens à ma liberté. »

Son expression est maintenant extrêmement sérieuse, et ses yeux luisent dans la lumière.

« Si. Si tu veux, je peux partir. Je me suis imprégné de toi; ça veut dire que la nature me prédispose à avoir, avec toi, la relation que toi, et toi seule, désires. Si tu le voulais, je pourrais être autre chose pour toi, ton meilleur ami, ton grand frère, ton mentor, comme Claire et Quil… A terme, je pourrais même me séparer de toi si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment.»

Pour la première fois, une autre dimension de Seth m'apparaît, et me surprend. Certes, j'étais loin de penser que Seth avait une personnalité plate et univoque, mais je ne me doutais pas que sous sa constante bonne humeur, son optimisme, sa joie de vivre qui semble un peu naïve parfois, se cachait une vraie sensibilité me concernant.

Seth n'a pas trop de problèmes dans le fait de montrer ses émotions, (et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui) mais il ne me les expose pas en pleine figure non plus, de façon excessive. Ce qui fait que pour la première fois, alors qu'en soi, nous avons encore tant de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre, pour la première fois, je le regarde et je me rend compte que ça lui déchirerait le cœur de me perdre, mais il aurait tout de même l'ultime satisfaction de me savoir libre, et davantage heureuse que si j'étais avec lui.

Et tout ça, c'est émouvant, c'est bien gentil, mais je suis tout de même très blessée d'une chose. D'une petite chose toute conne qui me rend plutôt en colère. Et triste.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler exactement ? », je demande avec émotion.

Sincèrement; il voulait attendre que je ne puisse plus me passer de lui pour m'envoyer ça dans la gueule et me dire : Oh, hey, Annie, en fait, ce n'est pas moi qui suis attiré par toi, ce sont mes gènes de loup-garous. Mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, tu vas t'en contenter, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu ne peux plus partir, tu es amoureuse de moi, héhé.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt … » soupire Seth.

Croie-moi, je suis désolée aussi. Et je ne comprend juste _pas _comment il a pu me cacher ça depuis le début s'il dit qu'il est aussi attaché à moi qu'il le prétend. Après tous mes rêves d'amour et tout, ça me rend malheureuse (et un peu folle de rage) de découvrir qu'il m'aie caché qu'il n'était attiré par moi que par une sorte de fatalité surnaturelle.

Je sers les mâchoires très fort et articule d'une voix froide :

« Seth, je comprend ce qu'il se passe, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et que tu es plein de bonnes intentions, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est le mensonge et les secrets. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé avant ? »

« Je voulais justement éviter que tu réagisses comme ça ! » proteste-t-il, sans doute blessé et un peu secoué par mon agressivité.

Mais il est sérieux ? Il n'a rien comprit ! Je hausse la voix d'un cran :

« Mais Seth ! Je réagis comme ça justement parce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ! »

Il a un mouvement de recul, après lequel il crie à son tour sur un ton un peu plus plaintif qui m'attendrirait presque :

« Je suis désolé ! »

Je dis _presque_, parce que ça m'énerve. Ça ne change rien qu'il soit désolé.

« Mais arrête d'être désolé ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse que tu sois désolé ! Le résultat est le même ! », je crie cette fois-ci, en me levant du canapé.

Là, il s'énerve, se lève à son tour, et se rapproche de moi, animé de gestes brusques et le regard enflammé.

« Oh ça va, Annie, c'est pas comme si c'était toi que ça affectait à la base ! Je te signale quand même que c'est quelque chose dont JE suis victime ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas ! », je m'offusque.

« Non mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… », soupire-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Son expression reflète une perte de repère totale, comme s'il avait prévu totalement autre chose et que la situation actuelle lui filait entre les doigts. Si j'étais moins en colère, je trouverais ça mignon. Mais là ça m'énerve encore plus. Je déteste en général la « victiminisation » abusive des gens qui se croient atteints des pires malheurs.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, putain ? », je crie, exaspérée.

Il gronde, en s'avançant encore vers moi, des mots d'une fureur sourde:

« T'en fais tout un plat alors que c'est moi qui vit avec ça depuis des semaines ! Donc ne t'avise pas de faire comme si t'étais la seule victime dans cette histoire ! »

« Alors je suis juste supposée acquiescer et fermer ma gueule c'est ça ? » fulminé-je.

Je vois bien qu'il essaye de m'intimider avec sa taille. Je m'avance vers lui à mon tour, pour lui prouver qu'il ne me fait pas peur (même si sa taille et sa carrure m'impressionnent plus que j'aimerai l'admettre), de sorte que nous nous touchons quasiment, tandis que Seth vocifère d'une voix agressive, où suinte un ressentiment furieux :

« Annie, je ne sais plus quoi te dire là … »

Il est tellement sexy à cet instant précis, son teint brun échauffé par l'agitation, et ses yeux si animés qu'ils paraissent en feu, les mâchoires serrées, un peu tremblantes.

Je chuchote, en détachant chaque syllabe, parce qu'on est tout proche :

« Alors je suggère que tu te la b- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir, Seth m'a soulevée de terre et prise dans ses bras avec une brutalité que je ne lui connais pas. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, et mon dos percute le mur de ma cuisine. Notre dispute m'a tellement électrisée que je dois prendre de lourdes inspirations si je ne veux pas suffoquer, ce qui ajoute à la tension déjà palpable dans la pièce.

Seth a vite fait de me retirer mon gros pull-over, ma jupe et mon collant, et je me retrouve en culotte et caraco sur la table de la salle à manger, Seth au dessus de moi. Je lui arrache presque sa chemise, et on s'embrasse comme si on allait se bouffer. On se regarde pendant quelques longues secondes dans le blanc des yeux et je murmure avec un éclair dans les yeux :

« Je suis tellement en colère contre toi »

Avant de l'embrasser de plus belle. Les choses s'enchaînent plus vite que je ne pourrais le penser, et dans notre frénésie folle, j'en oublie que je tenais à faire de ma première fois un événement spécial. Et puis ensuite, à partir du moment où nous nous retrouvons complètement nus, à expérimenter le confort (ou pas) de tous les endroits où il possible de s'ébattre au rez-de-chaussée de ma maison, je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

-oOo-

Quand on a fini nos petites affaires, je me dis que je suis une fille à coucher le troisième après-midi, et que c'est peut-être encore mieux que le premier soir.

Seth et moi sommes donc nus, enlacés, allongés sur le canapé, alors qu'il me dessine des cercles entremêlées sur l'épaule. Nos souffles se calent sur la même cadence, et c'est le seul bruit que j'entend. On a pas reparlé de la dispute, et je sens bien qu'entre nous c'est un sujet clos. J'accepte Seth comme il est, même si je sens que je vais souffrir qu'il ne soit pas vraiment amoureux de moi et seulement imprégné. Je pense que s'il était amoureux, il me l'aurait déjà dit, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot.

« Dis donc, » je dis en me redressant légèrement, « Il fait super froid, non ? Quand j'aurais la foi, j'irai monter le chauffage. On se gèle les coucougnettes, ici.»

Il rit dans mon cou, et, lentement, je me tourne à demi pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur la bouche.

«Ah, Annie», expire-t-il d'un souffle chaud avant de m'embrasser encore. «Je suis tellement amoureux de toi.»

Redémarrage inopiné.

Bip bip.

Ziout, ziout.

Voulez vous redémarrer avec les paramètres normaux ?

Cliquez Entrer pour oui.

Clic. Oui.

Bip, bip.

Allo !

Connection neuronale activée.

La base virale VPS a été mise à jour.

Annie ?

Bip, bip.

Annie !

«Annie !»

Je ressuscite.

Je suis à terre, allongée sur le dos, et Seth, à genoux à côté de moi, hésite à me faire un massage cardiaque. J'ai du hyperventiler.

Je respire très fort.

«Excuse moi», je dis. «Je crois que je viens de disjoncter.»

Seth soupire, retirant ses mains de mon corps.

«Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça aussi vite. Excuse-moi», me prévient-il avec un air un peu morveux.

«Oh, si !», je m'écris en me redressant brusquement.

J'agrippe ses mains pour les poser sur ma propre taille. J'aime le contact de ses paumes calleuses sur ma peau du ventre.

Je sais, je suis flippante.

«Dis le moi encore», le supplié-je. «Dis le moi encore.»

Seth se marre.

«Tu es folle. Je t'aime », me répète-t-il. « Quand je te disais que l'amour et l'imprégnation sont deux sentiments distincts ».

Il a raison. Même si ses élans vers moi ont étés dictés par des éléments surnaturels, donc extérieurs, c'est clair que l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi est bien réel.

En plus, je dis ça comme ça, mais ça fait même pas trois jours qu'on s'est embrassés. Ça fait même pas trois jours qu'on est officiellement ensemble.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens ses mains qui caressent ma taille nue. Je frissonne. Je respire. Je sens qu'il attend.

Allez, Annie, ma fille, d'accord, ça fait trois jours que tu sors avec lui, mais depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureuse de lui ?

La phrase : «Depuis ce fameux mardi matin où je l'ai percuté dans le couloir» me traverse l'esprit, mais je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui petit à petit, du moment où je l'ai vu pour la première fois, jusqu'à la fois où il m'a embrassé la joue sur mon perron, et puis quand il m'a rempli mon casier de roses, et notre premier baiser sur la piste de danse, et ce jusqu'aujourd'hui, où il m'a plaqué sur les casiers pour me dire pardon, et où nous avons fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine. C'est clair qu'il y a plus glamour pour une première fois. Ça fait très peu de temps mais il me semble que je connais Seth depuis des années, et que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis des mois.

Je retiens ma respiration.

«Moi aussi», je dis, les yeux fermés. «Moi aussi je t'aime.»

C'est fou de le dire. Ça ne me paraissait pas rationnel de le dire si tôt dans notre relation, mais si je suis amoureuse de lui, pourquoi lui cacher la vérité ? Et puis, on vient de coucher ensemble, alors, tant qu'à faire.

J'ouvre un oeil, et puis deux. Seth est en train de sourire de toutes ses dents.

Il est beau.

Il est tellement beau.

Seth m'embrasse, il m'embrasse comme jamais, avec une tendresse fiévreuse, comme pour dire merci, pardon, et je t'aime.

Et puis on se relève et c'est reparti pour un seconde round.

* * *

**Alors pour ce qui s'agit du POV Seth, j'ai reçu des réponses plutôt mitigées et en fait, moi, je n'étais clairement pas chaude pour le faire à la base. Donc, comme j'en ai beaucoup qui m'ont dit oui quand même, ce que je vais faire, c'est écrire des "outtakes" et les poster, soit à la fin de l'histoire, soit comme OS sur mon compte mais en tout cas, je ne compte sûrement pas "casser" le rythme de l'intrigue maintenant pour la polluer avec un changement de point de vue ! Dites moi si ça vous va dans les commentaires :)**

**Pour être au courant des OS sortis sur les POV Seth, vous avez juste à cocher : "Follow Author". **

**Je vous embrasse, et donnez-moi vos réactions sur ce chapitre, Annie serait ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez. **


	13. Chapter 13 : Amande et mauvaise surprise

**ALLÉLUIA ! ÇA MARCHE ENFIN ! Si vous saviez, ça fait des semaines que je tente d'enregistrer ce chapitre sans succès ...**

**Merci à Apokhalypso : il me semble que j'ai répondu à ta dernière review par MP**

**Merci à Livydu50 : C'est clair que ça va vite, mais c'est la vie, les choses n'arrivent pas toujours toutes bien empaquetées dans du papier de soie ;)**

**Merci à clem2605 : Si Seth ne lui a pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer à être avec lui, c'est parce qu'il sait bien qu'il ne peut juste pas la forcer à être avec lui. Ce serait contre ses principes à lui, contre sa nature à elle (c'est pas tellement le genre de fille qu'on peut facilement contraindre à faire quelque chose si elle n'a pas envie). Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé cet argument :) Annie va rencontrer Emmett et Jasper dans 2-3 chapitres, j'ai prévu du lourd t'inquiète pas, surtout pour Emmett héhé. Pour ce qui concerne Nessie, la suite de l'intrigue arrive, mais c'est encore loin d'être résolu. Plein de bisoux, merci pour ta review !**

**Merci à Varbo95 : Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, merci :) En effet entre Nessie et Jacob, ce qui se passe est inhabituel, mais je ne dirais pas que c'est anormal. Les romans de Stefanie Meyer font passer ces relations d'imprégnés comme si c'était des relations parfaites, moi je veux simplement montrer que rien n'est parfait sur cette planète, même pas les relations loups-garous/imprégné(e)s. Il y'a toujours des problèmes à résoudre et des intrigues, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est infaisable ! Bisoux, et merci encore !**

* * *

Un samedi soir de mars, je chante un air des Beatles tout en pilant les amandes que je vais utiliser pour le dessert.

Les cookies sont en train de cuir doucement, et Seth s'occupe du plat de résistance. Des spaghettis au pesto, m'a-t-il dit.

On va se mater un _James Bond_ en dînant, parce que Papa est chez les Cullen et qu'il rentre tard. Et que par conséquent, il préfère que je sois toute seule avec Seth que toute seule tout court. S'annonce donc une petite soirée tranquille, à se faire des câlins et à se bâfrer de cookies aux amandes.

On se fait ce genre de soirées de temps en temps, parce que (et je le cite) : "Pourquoi je voudrais sortir ? Tes cookies et tes câlins sont dix milles fois mieux qu'une nuit en boîte !"

Sérieusement, vous avez déjà entendu un truc aussi adorable ? Et je préfère vous avertir, notre couple n'est absolument pas plan-plan. Ça fait presque deux mois qu'on est ensemble, et c'est clair qu'il y a un contraste assez étonnant entre notre vie sexuelle hyper active et notre vie tout court. C'est genre, tellement opposé que ça s'équilibre.

Que voulez vous que je vous dise, mon mec est génial, et je suis heureuse.

Je fais des cookies à chaque fois, parce que Seth en raffole. Parfois, il en parle même toute la soirée, et sa mère est venue m'en commander pour Pâques.

Elle en a profité pour m'inviter officiellement au déjeuner de famille annuel. J'ai accepté, et même si je stresse un peu, je sais que j'aurais au moins les estomacs de tout le monde de mon côté. C'est déjà ça de pris.

Dos à la plaque de cuisson, alors que je suis toujours en train d'éclater des amandes, j'entend tout à coup un bruit d'ébullition, et de l'eau que l'on renverse par terre.

Je me retourne.

«SETH !», je hurle.

La cuisine est déserte, et Seth est à l'autre bout de la maison, sûrement aux toilettes.

L'eau bouillante a débordé de la casserole pour se répandre absolument partout sur la plaque de cuisson, et le carrelage, et je m'énerve.

«SETH ! Je t'avais pourtant demandé de regarder l'heure ! Les spaghettis sont foutus maintenant, et il y a de l'eau partout !»

J'entend la chasse d'eau, et Seth sort des toilettes pour se diriger vers moi en refermant sa braguette, avec un mauvais sourire, qui fait ressortir sa petite fossette sur la pommette gauche.

Bordel, même quand je suis énervée, sa fossette arrive quand même à me perturber.

Putain de fossette.

«En fait, Annie chérie, j'ai regardé l'heure. Il était exactement 19h03 quand la casserole a débordé.»

Non mais quel crétin.

Il se lave les mains, et je lui donne une petite claque sur les fesses en m'approchant de lui.

«Mission accomplie, chef», dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. «Débrouille toi pour me sauver ces nouilles.»

Mon amoureux hausse un sourcil, et susurre d'une voix de miel :

«Hmm, j'aime quand tu prends ta voix de commandeuse comme ça. C'est excitant.»

Amusée, je lui lance un regard oblique. À chaque fois que je le regarde avec cet air, la seconde d'après, il a ses mains sur mon corps et sa bouche sur la mienne. Il me suffit de plisser les yeux et de le regarder de côté, en haussant un coin de la bouche.

Ça fonctionne à merveille, et je me retrouve allongée sur le plan de travail, les jambes autour des hanches de Seth, qui est penché sur moi. Ses mains parcourent mon ventre, mes côtes, mes seins, mes reins, et sa bouche mon cou, mes clavicules, mes mâchoires.

Je suis géniale. Haha.

À travers la frénésie passionnée qui s'est emparée de nous, j'entend le 'ting' du four.

«Top, top, top», j'halète, un peu essoufflée, en tentant de repousser ses épaules. Je dis bien « tentant », parce que c'est impossible. Il est trop fort.

Seth m'embrasse de plus belle, et je ris. Je ris, car j'aime le fait qu'il semble autant dingue de moi que je le suis de lui.

«Caneton, les cookies vont brûler», je dis.

Comme je l'avais prévu, dès qu'il imprime que je viens de le surnommer "caneton", il desserre l'emprise de ses bras, et j'en profite pour lui filer entre les mains.

«Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler "caneton" ?», s'assure-t-il, hésitant à rire.

«C'était pour que tu me laisses partir», je me justifie, en souriant, tout en enfilant mes maniques en tissus.

Je sors la plaque du four, et mes cookies sont parfaits. Je pose la plaque sur le plan de travail, et commence à m'affairer avec les amandes.

«Tu peux m'attraper la chantilly, s'il-te-plaît ?», je demande à Seth.

Puisqu'il est immense, autant qu'il se rende utile. Je n'atteins même pas le troisième niveau du réfrigérateur.

«Tout de suite, poulette», dit-il d'une voix de fausset, en se retenant de rire.

Il me lance la bombe aérosol, et je la rattrape à deux mains en lui lançant :

«Merci, poussin.»

«Je t'en prie, ma caille», me dit-il en me prenant la taille, de derrière.

Je ris, et fais volte-face sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser rapide sur la bouche, avant de finir de préparer le dessert, ses mains chaudes sur mes hanches et sa bouche dans ma nuque.

On finit de cuisiner en se balançant toute sorte de nom d'animaux tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

Et puis, blottie entre ses bras, son torse et ses jambes, je somnole devant _Jamais plus jamais_. Seth me complimente sur mes cookies toute la soirée, qu'il trouve "hypra bons", "dingues", et "tu devrais les vendre".

Je pourrais être flattée, mais c'est le seul dessert que je sais faire correctement, il n'y a aucune gloire à en tirer, surtout à presque 18 ans. Ça craint.

Alors que je viens de m'endormir, enveloppée dans la chaleur de Seth, une salve d'air frais et une voix étrangère, grave, viennent me tirer de mon sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux, et découvre Jacob dans le salon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez moi, bordel ?

«Oh, hey, Annie», me salut-il avec la main, visiblement mal à l'aise. «Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais la meute a besoin de Seth tout de suite pour une patrouille urgente.»

Seth bondit sur ses pieds, et je sens le froid me chatouiller la peau. Je gémis.

«Oh, Annie, excuse-moi», me dit-il, m'entourant de ses bras chauds.

Je soupire d'aise, tandis que Seth lance, complètement alerte :

«Quel est le problème ?»

«Une odeur inconnue, un autre vampire, pas loin de notre territoire », annonce Jacob. « On a besoin de toi tout de suite.»

Je porte un regard sur Jacob, qui a une tête pas possible. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des décennies, et, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il ne quitte jamais son air de chien battu. Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, entre Ness et Jacob, rien n'a bougé …

Seth me jette un coup d'oeil concerné, avant de répliquer :

«Et je suis censé laisser Annie toute seule ? Son père voulait que quelqu'un veille sur elle ce soir.»

Jacob m'envoie un clin d'oeil qui se veut joyeux mais qui reste un peu faiblard :

«Annie, je t'ai amenée une surprise !»

De derrière lui surgit Nessie, en tenue de soirée, et Colin, en chemise et pantalon noir, vêtu lui aussi pour sortir.

«Je ne comprends pas», dis-je.

«C'est assez simple», s'écrie Nessie, en se faufilant devant Jake sans lui jeter un seul regard. «Les loups vont patrouiller, et nous, on va festoyer !»

Elle me regarde, l'oeil brillant, visiblement fière de sa rime. Je la fixe, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi elle ne peut pas simplement me laisser dormir tranquille. Ce faisant, je remarque que son excitation est vicieusement contagieuse, parce que le simple fait de la regarder me donne envie d'aller danser.

Tout à fait réveillée, je décide :

«Seth, c'est bon, le devoir t'appelle, je vais aller avec Nessie. D'ailleurs, Ness, on va où ?»

«Direction Portland !», s'exclame Renesmée. «Jordan Miller fait une fête, il y a presque toute la promo»

Depuis qu'elle a appris que Seth et moi, on avait « passé toutes les bases » (ce sont ses mots), et puisqu'elle est toujours en « paix armée » avec Jacob, j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de se distraire le plus possible. Jacob n'est pas bien non plus, mais lui ne se cherche pas des excuses pour aller mieux : il a des cernes sous les yeux, le teint cireux, et trimballe sa carcasse comme Sisyphe son gros rocher. Quand j'ai raconté à Nessie ma première expérience sexuelle avec Seth, je me souviens qu'elle était hy-sté-rique. Elle m'a questionné pendant des heures à propos de tous les détails, même les plus gênants :

Elle m'a demandé : « Mais vous l'avez fait une seule fois ? »

Heu…une fois sur le canapé, une fois sur le plan de travail, une fois sur le carrelage, une fois sur la table de la cuisine, une fois sur la moquette ..

« Ouais, à peu près », ai-je répondu.

« Et, heu, ça fait mal ? »

« Moi ça m'a fait un peu mal, mais en soi j'étais tellement sur une autre planète que finalement j'ai pas trop fait attention »

« Et t'as eu un orgasme ? »

« Oui …au bout de la troisième fois ! »

« Mais tu viens de me dire que vous l'aviez fait qu'une fois !? »

Ouais, bon. Elle m'a cramé, ok ? J'adore Nessie, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle projette ma relation avec Seth sur la sienne.

Après avoir un peu ri sous cape, je reporte mon attention sur mon amoureux, qui vient de m'abandonner sur le canapé.

Seth enfile, d'un geste aérien, sa veste en jean rembourrée, puis m'embrasse sur le front. Ce n'est pas un baiser rapide et inattentif. Il m'a fermement prise par les épaules de ses deux mains puissantes et a pressé mon crâne contre ses lèvres pleines, pendant de longues secondes.

Je comprends qu'il ai la flemme de m'embrasser sur la bouche à chaque fois. Il faut dire que c'est pas facile : il doit sacrément se baisser pour être à mon niveau, et ce, même si moi je suis sur la pointe des orteils.

Souvent, comme maintenant, il a des élans de tendresse, et il me serre fort dans ses gros bras, écrasant ma joue contre son sternum.

J'aime cette proximité presque étouffante, ce sentiment que j'ai parfois en le serrant contre moi de pouvoir presque me fondre en lui.

En desserrant à contre-coeur son étreinte, Seth annonce :

«Je viendrais te chercher vers une heure. À tout à l'heure, mon petit goret !»

Comment ruiner un moment romantique. Merci Seth.

Malgré ça, je le garde dans mes bras, encore un peu, le plus longtemps possible, avant de répliquer, à mi-voix, avec humour :

«À toute, mon ragondin !»

Seth éclate de rire.

Colin et Jacob se regardent avec la bouche en cul-de-poule et des yeux écarquillés avant de faire volte face avec un sifflement consterné.

Quand ils sont partis, je constate avec surprise que Colin rentre de nouveau, et nous suit dans les escaliers.

«Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?», je lui demande, une fois arrivés en haut.

«Oh, il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous, mesdames», me répond Colin avec un clin d'oeil.

Depuis que j'ai rencontré Colin, je l'ai toujours à peu près suspecté d'être à moitié amoureux de moi. Il y a eu cette fois où je l'ai entendu dire à Brady qu'il était intéressé par une fille qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Son ton était absolument résigné.

Et puis, Jane Blower, mon binôme de maths, est amoureuse de lui depuis le CP, au moins. Comme je l'ai encouragée à aller parler à Colin, elle est revenue dépitée, en me disant qu'elle avait engagé la conversation avec lui, et qu'elle était sûre de n'être absolument pas son type de fille.

Il lui a dit texto qu'il aimait les petites blondes, avec une chevelure sauvage, intelligentes mais un peu imprévisibles, avec un humour bizarre.

Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette description pourrait très bien coller pour mon CV, non ? C'est moi qu'il décrit.

Je veux dire, oui, c'est pas hyper modeste de dire que ça me ressemble. Je suis en train de me qualifier moi-même d'intelligente, et de fille à la "crinière sauvage", mais allez quoi, un peu de lucidité !

Surtout, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il me regarde souvent, en croyant être discret. Il est toujours très gentil avec moi, il me propose systématiquement son aide.

Et puis vous vous rappelez de la première fois qu'il m'a vue ? C'était après le premier cours de sport que j'ai passé en compagnie de Seth, je suis arrivée à leur table, alors subjuguée par l'aura qui ne semblait (et ne semble toujours) pas quitter Seth. Vous vous rappelez de son regard lubrique et de son « salut beauté », du léger sifflement qu'il a retint et de l'espèce de tension qui a régné entre Seth et lui, les minutes qui ont suivies ?

Je me demande comment c'est même possible que Seth n'ai pas remarqué, parce que si j'ai bien compris, ils peuvent respectivement lire dans leurs pensées quand ils sont loups.

À moins que ...Colin ne mute pas exprès ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il est avec nous ce soir; non seulement il gagne à passer du temps avec moi, mais en plus Seth ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées et découvrir le pot aux roses.

«Annie ! Ici la terre !», me hèle Nessie.

Je suis devant le miroir en pied de ma chambre, dans une robe absolument canon.

En revanche, j'ai l'air d'une vrai allumeuse. Cette robe est franchement trop courte.

Renesmée remarque mon air vaguement choqué.

«Tu peux être habillée comme une pute», m'explique-t-elle, en me redressant le menton d'un doigt. «Les filles vont avoir des jupes ras-la-touffe et des décolletés de fou, croie-moi.»

Je la regarde, et c'est vrai qu'elle porte une robe bleu roi, avec un décolleté assez plongeant, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle a mis une brassière push-up en dessous, ce qui fait qu'elle affiche une poitrine plutôt volumineuse et joliment galbée.

Je suis jalouse.

Puis je me rend compte que Jake ne sera pas forcément ravi de la voir habillée comme ça à une soirée, comme si elle partait à la chasse aux mecs.

Je secoue la tête.

«Mais à quoi ça sert, que j'ai l'air d'une pute ? Je ne veux séduire personne à cette soirée !»

Affalé dans mon pouf et me jaugeant du coin de l'oeil, Colin toussote et commente :

«Crois-moi, que tu sois habillée sexy ou pas, tu peu-».

Il s'arrête brusquement de parler, et se lève avant de marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je rêve ou il était en train de me dire que je peux séduire quelqu'un en toutes circonstances ?

Ça ressemble à une confession.

Je retourne mentalement à ma conversation avec Renesmée, mais mon léger froncement de sourcil et le coin de ma bouche plissé vers le bas me trahissent.

Elle me plaque immédiatement sa main sur la joue.

«**Ne dis rien, cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, et deux fois pour non**», je l'entend dire dans mon cerveau. «**Est-ce que Colin est …attiré par toi ?**»

Je cligne des yeux une fois, puis je lui fait un clin d'oeil. Techniquement, ça fait un clignement et demi.

«Je crois que oui ?», je chuchote.

«**Oh mon Dieu**», j'entend, en stéréo, et dans mon cerveau et dehors.

Il y a un bruit dans la salle de bain, et j'écarte Nessie prestement de moi, afin que Colin ne remarque pas nos messes basses suspectes.

Je me regarde dans le miroir une nouvelle fois. Sérieusement, je ne vais pas mettre cette robe.

«On en reparlera ce soir», me chuchote Nessie quand Colin rentre à nouveau dans ma chambre.

La robe est bicolore, blanc pour le haut, et noir pour le bas. La taille est très haute, juste sous les côtes et au dessus du nombril, ce qui m'allonge incroyablement les jambes et camoufle mes rondeurs - conséquences des soirées cookies/James Bond avec Seth.

La robe fait assez stricte en soi. J'espère que je ne vais pas faire tache avec ça si les autres filles sont toutes en t-shirt, jupes moulantes et uggs (look auquel je n'adhèrerai de ma vie. Plutôt crever). Elle est sans manche, dans une matière satinée que j'aime bien. De plus, le fait que la robe soit super courte tempère son côté chic-chic.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je me sens canon dedans, et si d'un côté, je trouve que c'est inutile de porter un truc pareil parce que je n'ai plus personne à séduire, je suis aussi contente de voir que c'est encore possible.

Oui, je sais, je parle comme une quinquagénaire revenant d'une séance d'injection de botox, mais c'est juste que, depuis que je suis avec Seth, je n'ai plus trop l'occasion de m'habiller sexy en société.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Notez que la tenue sera aussi pour son plaisir des yeux à lui, quand il viendra me chercher.

Je vais l'allumer, il va rien comprendre, le petit Seth.

Je laisse donc Nessie me boucler rapidement les cheveux et me faire une queue de cheval haute, et puis j'enfile mes talons aiguille, et un trait d'eye liner, un coup de rouge à lèvres plus tard, je suis à califourchon sur le dos de Nessie, direction Port Angeles, Colin courant à côté de nous.

**-oOo-**

Le bar qu'a privatisé Jordan Miller est super sympa. Il y a quand même des gens qui comatent un peu sur les banquettes et des filles qui vomissent dans les cabinets, mais l'ambiance est électrique sur la piste de danse.

Les gens n'ont tellement pas l'habitude de faire la fête qu'il se jettent sur l'alcool et finissent en cacahuète.

Sur le dancefloor, en revanche, c'est l'éclate. La majorité des élèves du lycée de La Push sont là, et je remarque que ce sont les gens qui viennent de Forks qui sont mal en point, alors que les Quileutes, eux, sont tout à fait clean.

Ah, j'aime les amérindiens.

Alors que Renesmée en est déjà à son deuxième Sex on The Beach, je repère Colin, qui était resté à l'extérieur pour se rhabiller.

Il est en train de parler à une fille petite, blonde, qui sourit plus que nécessaire. Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et c'est évident que Colin lui plaît.

Je décide d'oublier toute cette histoire qui ne fait que me préoccuper, alors que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et pour fêter ça, tequila ! Nessie et moi, on en commande deux shots chacune, qu'on avale cul-sec en croisant nos deux bras, à la russe, avant d'aller danser sur la piste.

La piste de danse est pleine de moiteur, il fait chaud et ça sent bon l'alcool et les bonbons. Ça me rappelle les énormes fêtes de San Francisco, arrosées de champagne et de paillettes.

Je décide de m'éclater, de me vider la tête de toutes ces inquiétudes que j'ai à propos de Seth, mon père, Colin, Nessie et Jake. Sur ces derniers propos cohérents, j'attrape les mains de Nessie et je me mets à danser.

Après deux heures à se déhancher et à repousser des garçons un peu trop entreprenants (je crois que la robe fait son petit effet), on décide d'aller se rafraichir un peu. Ness nous prend deux espèce de cocktails à l'ananas (j'adore l'ananas), et on va s'asseoir à une petite table, dehors.

J'en profite pour parler avec elle d'un sujet sérieux : son couple avec Jacob.

«Écoute, chérie», me dit-elle, révélant son état quelque peu éméché, «Jake et moi, on ne se parle plus. Il vient me chercher pour aller au lycée, me demande environ six fois pourquoi je ne souris pas. Il m'accompagne à chacun de mes cours, réitère sa demande plusieurs fois. Puis il me raccompagne.»

«Tu ne lui parle jamais jamais ?», je la questionne, en aspirant mon cocktail par la paille.

Elle inspecte son verre vide avec une moue désappointée, avant de me répondre :

«Si, ça peut arriver. Je lui dis de me laisser tranquille. Je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'espace. Je lui dis merci, bonjour et au revoir.»

Son attitude me choque un peu. Je ne suis pas du genre à attendre la saint Glinglin quand j'ai un problème ; j'aime prendre le taureau par les cornes et trouver des solutions. Quitte à me tapper l'affiche.

«Tu n'as jamais pensé à lui parler ? A lui dire vraiment ce que tu penses à propos de son avenir, de son implication scolaire, et surtout du fait que tu as l'impression qu'il te prend pour une gamine ?»

« J'y ai pensé », avoue-t-elle en reposant son verre, l'air soudain sérieux. « C'est juste …je sais que ça va te paraître infantile, mais j'aimerai tant qu'il trouve tout seul le problème. J'aimerai juste …ne pas avoir à faire tout ce cinéma pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose ne va pas ».

J'ai envie de lui dire que faire tous ces caprices ne dépend que d'elle, et que surtout elle se comporte un peu en enfant gâtée, mais je suis trop bourrée pour lui dire les choses avec tact, si je lui fais part de mes réflexions je vais le faire cash et direct, et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie si je lui balance ce que je pense de ses simagrées.

« Donc… », je résume, « En fait, tu voudrais qu'il lise dans tes pensées ? »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais oui ! », finit-elle par s'exclamer.

« Tu sais, Ness, il y a un moyen plutôt efficace pour qu'il comprenne le problème, et je crois que ça fonctionne dans 99% des cas », je lui dis, en essayant de ne pas rire.

Elle a toujours les yeux écarquillés, m'invitant à poursuivre. Je lui annonce :

« Tu le lui dis. »

Devant sa face dubitative, je lui explique :

« Le dialogue. Un truc génial inventé il y a des millénaires pour communiquer. »

« Dit comme ça… », soupire-t-elle.

Je lui prend la main.

« Rien ne presse », lui dis-je, « si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Je pense juste qu'il mérite que tu lui dises la vérité. »

Je me rend ensuite compte que Nessie est sur le point de chialer, et que je suis en train de la transformer de l'état de joyeuse à celui de pauvresse qui a l'alcool triste. En espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas mon subterfuge, je prend le verre plein d'un mec qui nous matte à côté, et le lève d'un air triomphant :

« Mais ce soir, on oublie tout ! »

Elle me regarde d'en bas, et je vois un sourire se dessiner lentement sur son visage, avant qu'on bondisse sur nos pieds pour aller danser.

Et alors que je me déhanche lentement sur une musique un peu planante, je sens se mouler à mes hanches de grandes mains bien connues. Je souris. Comme je continue à danser en les touchant, elles remontent ensuite le long de ma taille, et je sens son corps chaud se coller au mien, tandis que nos balancements languissants épousent le rythme de la musique. C'est dingue comme il me manque en deux heures.

Je me retourne pour embrasser Seth, et :

« AAAH ! Colin ? »


	14. Chapter 14 : Brosse à dents et âme soeur

**Coucou mes bébés ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 14 ! **

**Merci à Twilight-lili 8 qui assure les mises à jour (**sérieusement, tu es trop mignonne et cette histoire te doit beaucoup**) et à Livydu50 pour sa gentille review**

**Plein de bisoux !**

* * *

Colin se tient devant moi, les bras ballants, l'air fou et honteux. Je prend moi-même une seconde pour analyser ce que je ressens, et quand j'ai trouvé, je m'avance vers lui et dans le même mouvement, je le gifle.

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? », je gueule. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Colin me regarde, la main sur la joue; je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, c'est le cas de le dire. J'ai la paume en feu

« Je … », marmonne-t-il.

À ce moment, de grandes mains chaudes me prennent par les épaules et m'entrainent quelque part. Ailleurs. C'est bien Seth, cette fois. Il m'a prise avec lui et tout est flou derrière la barrière de ses bras. J'atterris sur le seuil du night-club, et il me stabilise de ses grandes mains rêches que je n'ai pas su reconnaitre il y a deux minutes, à mes dépens.

Son pouce lève mon menton, et il scrute mon visage où les larmes ont commencé à couler, bien que je les ai retenues tant bien que mal depuis cinq minutes.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne pleure pas parce que je m'auto-flagelle d'avoir presque trompé Seth. Je sais que ce n'était pas de ma faute (et je ne suis pas du genre à m'attribuer excessivement les responsabilités en général). Ici, c'est Colin qui a abusé.

Je crois que je chiale parce que je suis bourrée : je suis épuisée, je voulais passer ma soirée à dormir dans les bras de mon amoureux, et je me retrouve piégée dans ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est juste …ça m'a fait bizarre. Ça m'a surprise, et déstabilisée. De sentir des mains étrangères sur mon corps. Et je ne comprends pas comment Colin aurait pu faire ça à Seth. Après, moi, personnellement, je m'en fous ! Des gens me touchent tous les jours !

Heu, ça sonnait mieux avant que je ne le pense. Je ne suis pas une pute. Mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Annie, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » me demande-t-il à mi-voix.

« Hum », je fais, en essayant de faire fonctionner les rouages de mon cerveau imbibé d'alcool et d'aligner trois mots cohérents. « Je ne veux… vraiment pas me mettre entre toi et Colin, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose. »

Je le sens se tendre un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je pense, heu, qu'il ..m'aime bien »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ?»

« Il m'aime …assez pour …tenter de danser collé-serré à avec moi, et, hum, de façon pas très platonique si tu veux mon avis. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as entendu. Je n'aurais jamais dansé comme ça avec lui de mon plein gré, je te rassure », je m'empresse de préciser. « J'ai juste, heu …j'étais sûre que c'était toi, de dos. »

« C'est pour ça que tu l'as giflé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? », me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, avant de m'entourer de ses gros bras. Je me blottie contre son torse, et il pose son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

Il réagit franchement mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé.

« Hm, il m'a, heu, j'étais en train de danser, et il m'a, heu, touchée… »

Je sens les mâchoires de Seth se contracter sur mon cuir chevelu, et ses muscles qui m'encerclent se bander. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en colère d'aussi près. Seth est toujours heureux d'habitude. Je m'en veux de gâter cette joie de vivre que j'aime tant. Même si je ne devrais pas avoir à me sentir coupable.

« Il t'a touché comment ? », demande-t-il brutalement, en me prenant par les épaules pour me regarder; et il crache ces mots, et je me rend compte que ça ne dois pas être très rigolo pour lui d'essayer de rester calme.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Pas touché comme ça. Je ne sais pas, il a du profiter du fait que je croyais que c'était toi, ou que j'ai un peu trop bu, ou, hum …je … »

Seth retire ses mains de mon corps d'un coup, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Pendant trois secondes, j'ai peur qu'il m'accuse, moi; ensuite, je le vois secoué de convulsions et je prends peur. Je fais quelques pas en arrière. Il tremble de rage.

Il recule en titubant, et mute dans un grand bruit.

Je me retrouve le visage humide, le corps rompu, un pied nu (je me rends compte qu'il me manque une chaussure; elle a du tomber quand Seth me portait), démunie, devant Seth en loup. Je saurais à présent que lorsque Seth est en rogne il convulse et se transforme. Je n'ai pas peur, il ne va pas me faire de mal; mais c'est la première fois qu'il sort de ses gonds comme ça avec moi.

Je dis en sanglotant :

« Seth, je t'en prie, ramène moi à la maison ».

Il doit sentir que je suis à bout, car il me regarde avec ses grands yeux de loup plein de pitié, puis vient se coller contre moi en ronronnant. Il se baisse, et je grimpe avec peine sur son dos, direction mon lit.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la maison, je descends péniblement du dos de Seth, puis je vois qu'il se re-transforme avant d'entrer dans la maison.

On entre, et seulement quand je suis dans ma chambre et que j'hésite entre m'effondrer sur mon lit et me laver les dents et me démaquiller, je remarque que Seth est encore à poil.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas d'habits de mec, si ? Pas ceux de ton père, je veux dire. Surtout qu'ils puent…»

Heu … », je dis, en me touchant le crâne, espérant vainement que cela m'aide à réfléchir plus vite. « Si ! J'ai un caleçon et un pull il me semble », je marmonne.

« Comment ça ? », demande Seth, visiblement étonné.

« Mauvaise réponse. Un merci aurait été bien mieux accueilli », je dis.

Je suis d'une humeur de chien. Je suis torchée, fatiguée, frustrée, il y a encore des non-dits entre Seth et moi à propos de Colin, et là maintenant tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin que Seth mène l'enquête sur le pourquoi du comment je peux bien avoir des fringues de mec dans mes affaires. D'autant plus que ça me ramènerai dans les méandres de mauvais souvenirs.

Apparement, Seth comprend à mon ton qu'il ne doit pas insister, et attend sagement que j'aille lui chercher ses habits. Quand je les lui remet, il me remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de les enfiler en deux secondes et de me soulever de terre avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire « je t'en prie ». Il m'a prise sous les genoux et les épaules, comme une princesse, et me chuchote en avançant vers la porte :

« Aller, on va aller boire un petit verre d'eau, tu me remercieras demain ! »

Je blottis mon visage dans son torse et j'attend qu'il m'aie descendue dans la cuisine, où, après le fameux verre d'eau, je me rend compte que j'ai vachement soif et j'en engloutis trois autres. Après ça, je remonte les escaliers sur le dos de Seth, a qui le caleçon large bleu et le pull crème en coton (plutôt large également) prêtés vont très bien. De toute façons, il est canon tout le temps. Ou du moins, moi je le trouve canon tout le temps. Ça me suffit.

Il m'accompagne me brosser les dents dans la salle de bain, où j'ouvre un paquet de brosses à dent, pour lui, et je lui tends la bleue. Il l'accepte avec un sourire à la Seth (ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? Il est craquant). On se lave les dents côte à côte, en se tirant la langue tout à tour.

Ce sont ces moments-là, quand on est seuls chez moi, à faire la cuisine, à faire le ménage, à faire …l'amour aussi, que j'ai l'impression que Seth et moi, on colle particulièrement bien ensemble. Le yin et le yang, ces conneries-là. Pourtant, il faut bien avouer qu'entre nous c'est pas toujours le pays des bisounours et des licornes qui font des caca-papillons. Parce qu'on se dispute aussi. On se dispute pas mal. Mais ce que j'aime, c'est que ni lui ni moi ne se hurlons dessus à longueur de journée. On pousse un coup de gueule, on dit ce qui nous fait chier, on est honnête l'un envers l'autre, et en général dès qu'on a compris ce qui ne va pas chez l'autre et chez soi, on se dit pardon, on s'embrasse et on passe à autre chose. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'aime me disputer avec quelqu'un. On peut se disputer sur le nombre de grammes de farine à mettre dans les crêpes, sur les conséquences fâcheuse de la mise en place de l'Union Européenne, sur la robe que je vais mettre à telle soirée, sur la façon dont on va devoir gérer tel ou tel aspect de notre futur. En tous cas, peu importe nos différends, on s'aime et on se fait des câlins. Et les câlins, c'est la Vie.

Parfois, comme maintenant, alors que j'observe la mâchoire de Seth bouger avec les mouvements de sa brosse à dents, je repense à ce premier soir passé ensemble à la maison, où, pris dans une espèce de passion frénétique, on a ensemble brûlé toutes les étapes pour arriver là où nous sommes aujourd'hui. Rétrospectivement, c'est clair que si c'était à refaire, je préférerais prendre mon temps. Mais le passé est passé, comme dirait Elsa, et je suis on ne peut plus contente de regarder aujourd'hui Seth se laver les dents à côté de moi.

Quand je me suis démaquillée et que j'ai revêtis mon caraco et mon short de pyjama, Seth et moi on se fout sous la couette, et recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, dans le noir, j'entend mon amoureux chuchoter :

« Il y avait un truc pas net dans la forêt ce soir, une odeur de vampire masquée par quelque chose, c'était flippant. J'ai croisé ton père, d'ailleurs, qui effectivement ne va pas rentrer de la nuit. Il était un peu réticent à ce que je dorme chez toi, mais j'ai joué la carte « Annie va pas rester seule quand même» et tout a fonctionné. »

Je souris simplement avant de l'embrasser. Cette histoire d'odeur n'est sans doute pas très grave et si ça me permet de passer des nuits avec mon chéri, alors je dis oui !

J'embrasse Seth sur les lèvres encore une fois avant de me rallonger. Alors que je commence à somnoler, j'entend à nouveau Seth murmurer :

« Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé à la soirée ? J'ai eu l'impression que ça t'as mise sans dessus dessous ».

Il passe ses bras chauds et musclés sur les miens, et je « monte » sur son torse, de sorte que je suis carrément avachie sur lui. Il est allongé sur le dos, et, couchée sur lui, j'ai posé ma tête contre son torse.

« Oui », je dis. « Ça fait plusieurs fois que je remarque que Colin est intéressé par moi. »

« Annie … », soupire-t-il, visiblement pas hyper réjoui, « tu me fais des scandales quand je ne te mets pas au courant de ce qui se passe dans la seconde, et tu ne me parles même pas de ça avant maintenant ».

Je pourrais argumenter pour le convaincre que je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui cacher, mais après réflexion, il a raison. Je bouge ma tête pour me pelotonner encore un peu plus contre lui, comme si je voulais réellement être dans sa peau.

« Excuse-moi, Seth », je dis simplement.

Il m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

« Allez, raconte-moi ».

Je lui déballe tout : le premier jour, les conversations écoutées à son insu, Jane Blower et son amour blessé, la fille avec qui il parlait ce soir à la soirée, et ce qui s'est réellement passé entre Colin et moi aujourd'hui.

Il me regarde dans le noir, et m'assure :

« On est un couple, Annie, t'as pas à porter ça toute seule; j'ai fais une erreur en ne te disant pas assez tôt que j'étais imprégné de toi, alors ne commet pas la même encore une fois. »

« Tu sais, je t'en veux pas; je ne crois pas qu'il y ait pas de bons moments pour annoncer une telle chose … »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le penses vraiment où parce que comme ça, tu auras une bonne excuse pour me mentir dans le futur, en me disant qu'il n'y a pas de bon moment pour m'annoncer ce que tu aurais du m'annoncer depuis longtemps ? »

Je souris dans le noir.

« Bien ouèj, Seth, je capitule. T'es le meilleur. »

Sa poitrine se secoue alors qu'il rit.

« Il faut que j'en parle à Colin sérieusement. Quant à toi, miss, à partir de maintenant je veux toute la vérité rien que la vérité dis je le jure ! »

Je ris, et chuchote :

« Je le jure »

Avant de l'embrasser. Après ça, on s'endort en cuillère et je finis par avoir tellement chaud que je fais des cauchemars.

Je réveille donc Seth par un hurlement d'effroi, vers huit heure du matin, alors qu'on a dormi seulement cinq heures. Mes rêves se déroulaient dans une atmosphère nébuleuse et blanche, angoissante, tachetée de rouge et de noir. Au fur et à mesure que je me réveille, les cauchemars perdent de leur netteté mais restent avec une clarté pure ces images de membres cassés, de morts dans la neige, qui me font horriblement frissonner.

Seth me regarde avec des yeux mi-énervés, mi-inquiets, mais ne proteste pas lorsque je l'embrasse avec force, et passion, pour oublier ces mauvais rêves qui me donnent mal au coeur.

Alors qu'on roule ensemble sur le lit, il me demande si je vais bien, ce a quoi je répond que j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il m'embrasse. Il obéit sans protester, et on s'embrasse comme des fous, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, mon téléphone sonne.

Je mets un petit moment à l'entendre, parce que Seth m'embrasse encore et encore.

Finalement, j'halète un petit "stop" et je regarde qui m'appelle. Si c'est Nessie, elle peut aller se faire voir, mais si c'est papa, il faut que je réponde.

«Allo, papa ?», je dis en décrochant, un peu essoufflée.

«Ma fille, tu es assise ?», demande mon père, directement, avec une voix que je ne lui connaît pas.

«Oui.»

Seth me regarde bizarrement.

«Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que j'allais être retenu avec Sam et les autres.»

«Oui ?»

«Il y avait une odeur bizarre, dans la forêt, et ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on la traque, avec les Cullen et la meute, mais ...on vient de découvrir le pot au roses.»

Je regarde Seth dans les yeux. Il me faut un port auquel m'accrocher, sinon je vais clamser tellement je suis tendue.

«Renesmée a disparu.»

* * *

**Alors où est Renesmée ? Des idées ? Bisouuux**


	15. Chapter 15 : Neige et gros colosse

**Salut salut ! Voilà le chapitre 15 :)**

**Merci à Varbo93 : Voici un petit pétage de câble rien que pour toi ! J'espère que ça va te plaire, dis moi ce que t'en penses ;) Et bien joué sur ta supposition à propos de Nessie, tu auras plus de réponses sur l'odeur ****bizarre, là où elle est, pourquoi et où elle est partie, etc dans les prochains chapitres, promis.**

**Merci à Livydu50 : c'est clair que c'est tendu entre Colin et Seth, on va voir ce que les choses vont donner :)**

**Merci à Fings : ça me fais plaisir, bisoux !**

**Merci à clem2605 : un début d'élément de réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, bisoux !**

* * *

Seth fait les cent pas dans son salon. On s'est habillés en vitesse. Enfin surtout moi; Seth est encore en calbute et t-shirt. Nous attendons un autre coup de fil de mon père, car Nessie (ou le ravisseur de Nessie) a incroyablement bien réussi à camoufler sa trace.

Le plan c'est que Seth décolle avec moi sur son dos dès qu'on connaît à peu près la direction de Renesmée. Mon père voulait me coincer entre quatre murs à la maison, mais j'y serais seule et ça ne lui plaît pas trop, au cas où Nessie serait kidnappée et que ce ne soit qu'une diversion pour m'attraper, moi.

J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était complètement con, comme raisonnement, il n'a pas voulu en démordre. Et, pour être honnête, ça me fait plaisir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

Qui n'aime pas se sentir précieuse ?

Cette histoire avec Jacob bouffe la jeunesse de Nessie, et Dieu sait qu'elle est courte. La jeunesse, pas l'histoire. Quoique, vu la tournure que ça prend, je me demande.

Quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone, Seth se jette sur mon portable. Il décroche, et plaque mon iPhone sur son oreille avec une avidité légèrement effrayante.

«Allo, Gabriel ?»

Bah vas-y, appelle mon père par son ptit nom, tant qu'on y est ! Et pourquoi pas Gabe, aussi ? Ou Gabie, comme ma mère et ma tante le faisaient ?

Oh, oh. On arrête. Si je pense à maman, je vais pleurer. Surtout dans un moment de stress intense comme celui-ci.

«Oui», dit Seth. «Oui. D'accord. Ça marche. À tout à l'heure.»

Il raccroche, et en me tendant mon téléphone, je me rappelle que je n'aime pas particulièrement qu'on s'empare de mes affaires sans me demander. Il a intérêt à me présenter ses excuses. Ça fait un peu "pousse toi bébé laisse le mâle gérer".

Comment ça, je suis une control freak ?

«Désolé pour le tel, je suis un peu tendu», commence-t-il et je souris, «On est attendu à la frontière du Canada, Nessie a filé vers le Nord. Tu viens ?»

Je tique.

«Comment ça, je viens ? Tu imagines une seconde me laisser ici ?»

Seth me prend dans ses gros bras, me soulève et m'embrasse sur le nez.

«Allons-y.»

Quelques instants plus tard, après être passés chez les Clearwater, je vole en direction du Canada, sur le dos de Seth, emmitouflée dans son é-norme parka doublée en polaire (il faut que je m'en achète une comme ça). Je porte des moufles et j'ai viré la jupe.

Non, pas viré, viré. Tout de suite, là, vous sautez aux conclusions. Non, mais j'hallucine, quoi. Virée, et remplacée. Par un pantalon. Je ne suis pas débile, je ne me promène pas à dos de loup en collant.

Quoique. Ce serait marrant. Je sauvegarde cette idée dans un coin de ma tête.

On court pendant une dizaine de minutes, dans le froid, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive mon père, tranquille pépère en chemisette dans le blizzard.

Fichus vampires. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien danser à poil au Pôle Sud.

Il y a toute la meute, et je remarque Jacob, dans sa forme de loup, qui est très agité. Le reste des loups se tient sagement assis derrière un grand loup noir, que je reconnais comme étant Sam Uley. Ils sont en retrait sous un énorme pin recouvert de sa robe blanche d'hiver.

Il neige comme vache qui pisse. Attendez - ça se dit ?

« C'est plutôt pour la pluie ! » s'exclame Edward en répondant à ma question existentielle.

Bella, dans ses bras, l'air vague et inquiet qui lui barre le front, lève la tête sans comprendre et souris faiblement en me voyant.

Il neige comme vache qui chie, alors. Quoique. Une vache ça fait des bouses. J'entend Edward se marrer.

Carlisle et Rosalie sont absents, mais Alice et Esmée sont là, accompagnées d'un colosse brun et d'un mec blond cendré absolument canon.

«Jasper», se présente-t-il en me tendant la main.

«Annie. Je suis la fille de Gabriel», dis-je en tremblant un peu.

Je crève de froid. Mais il est canon. Genre, canon ! J'entr'aperçois Edward rire sous cape un peu plus loin, en écho à mes pensées.

« La piste s'arrête par ici, la neige a tout recouvert », explique Jasper, en faisant un geste vague pour designer la petite clairière blanche où nous sommes tous réunis. « Carlisle est parti vers le sud et Rosalie vers le nord pour voir si quelque chose reprenait forme mais nous sommes dans une impasse. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on peut faire », ajoute-t-il en regardant Bella et Edward avec un air désolé.

Je vois la montagne de muscle s'approcher de moi, avant qu'elle me donne une énorme tape dans le dos en guise de bonjour.

«Hey, Annie. Moi, c'est Emmett ! Ça va, là, pas trop froid ? Fais gaffe, tes crottes de nez vont geler.»

Il part d'un gros rire. Il m'a fait super mal au dos, mais au moins j'ai moins froid. Seth se met à grogner sur Emmett d'un air menaçant, et comme le malabar ne cesse toujours pas de rire, Seth lui saute dessus en grondant comme le tonnerre.

Je mets un petit moment avant de me rendre compte que Seth vient de me défendre comme un chevalier servant. Même s'il donne plutôt dans le genre méchant loup garou servant. Bref. C'est assez romantique.

Ma vie est géniale.

Il l'a pris par surprise et Emmett s'effondre au sol, avant de se relever et d'envoyer Seth voler un peu plus loin dans la neige. Tous les vampires me regardent avec un sourcil ironique levé.

Seth grogne d'un air menaçant contre Emmett, avant de trotter joyeusement jusque derrière des fourrés, un peu plus loin, sans doute pour muter en humain.

«Alors comme ça, toi et Seth, vous êtes ...», commence Emmett en époussetant sa chemise bleue nuit, avec un grand sourire qui se veut malin.

Je lui répond que Seth et moi, on est effectivement ensemble. À ce moment là, Seth paraît, émerge de derrière les buissons, uniquement vêtu d'un short, et s'avance vers moi.

Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur ses pectoraux ni ses épaules, vous savez ce que j'en pense. Disons que je ronronne intérieurement. Voire, je roucoule. Voire, je grogne. Il est tellement sexe. J'ignore les rires d'Edward et m'imagine sauter sur Seth pour profiter de ces abdominaux et de ses pectoraux et de ses épaules et de ses lombaire et de _stop, Annie, respire_.

Disons que ça fait un petit moment qu'on a pas …profité d'une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Et j'ai grave envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais pas lui sauter dessus comme le moustique sans force que je suis (quoique Seth m'a un jour dit que j'étais « étonnamment puissante pour une si petite chose »). Lui sauter dessus, comme le boulet de démolition de Miley Cyrus, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Boom ! Strike ! Je le percuterais, et ensuite je le chevauch— hm. Vous avez compris. Mes hormones sont en feu, aujourd'hui. Je ne réponds plus de rien.

Edward me regarde d'un air mi-amusé, mi-dégoûté.

_Sorry_, je pense, à son intention. Il me renvoie une grimace.

« Oui, Seth et moi sommes ensemble », je dis à Emmett.

Comme pour illustrer mes paroles, Seth vient m'emprisonner avec ses bras pour me réchauffer, puis frictionne mon dos et finit par m'octroyer un ou deux baisers sur la joue, et un timide baiser sur la bouche quand il croit que personne ne nous regarde.

Le colosse prend un air dégoûté.

«Baaaah, ils s'embrassent par où ils mangent !»

Alice éclate de rire, suivie de Bella, Jasper, Esmée, et contre toute attente, de mon père.

Hm, _what ? _Je regarde autour de moi parce que quelque chose cloche forcément. Mon père ne peut pas être en train de rire alors que Seth m'embrasse devant lui.

Finalement, je trouve. Edward, en retrait, a le nez au vent, et se met en position de chasse, sur ses gardes. Je tourne la tête et découvre Alice, qui a la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite arrive très vite. Trop vite, pour mes pauvres yeux myopes d'humaine. Je perçois deux trois trucs, mais pas autant que je voudrais.

Une nouvelle tornade blonde arrive en tournoyant, et je vois ses cheveux bouclés qui ondoient dans les airs avant de tomber devant moi.

C'est une jolie femme, au teint diaphane, presque translucide, vêtue de noir. Elle me sourit, m'attrape par les bras comme pour me protéger, et en une nanoseconde, je me retrouve sur son dos.

Pourtant elle met un instant de trop à partir. Alice hurle :

« ATTENTION ! »

J'ai le temps d'apercevoir des hommes vêtus de robes de bure noires doublées de rouge, qui font assez Volturi sur les bords.

J'ai le temps de voir plusieurs d'entre eux foncer sur Alice en un coup de vent. J'ai le temps de voir un homme en noir foncer sur la femme blonde, qui me porte, et moi. Il fonce sur moi, sur elle, nous percute, et je tombe.

Sous le choc, je tombe dans un élan froid et rude, et je me sens si petite, si petite sous ce choc et cette chute. Je me sens minuscule. J'entend le bruit mat de mon dos qui s'écrase sur le sol immédiatement avant de sentir la douleur.

Une douleur dense, intense, qui me saisit, qui s'accroche à moi sans vouloir me lâcher. Elle me submerge et m'envahit, elle est comme une vague chaude de sang et une vague froide de neige, un mélange qui m'enveloppe et m'écrase, qui m'engloutit. Je me recroqueville, et je me sens encore plus petite. La douleur épouse les courbes de mon dos et y pénètre, acérée comme des hachettes, elle me cambre et c'est elle qui me fait hurler.

Elle me fait hurler à la mort, des cris rauques, comme des râles d'agonie, des cris sombres qui déforment ma voix. Je me sens fragile, insignifiante, vulnérable.

Je hurle, et je m'évanouis.

* * *

**Alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Annie ? Des suggestions ? **

**Le prochains chapitre arrive très bientôt, promis.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dos bousillé, bisou mouillé

**Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 16, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et ce chapitre est pour ma petite Amélie qui m'envoie toujours des messages adorables pour me motiver :)**

**Bon voyage ma belle ! **

**Merci également à clem2605 : bien pour le dos, mais non, Annie ne deviendra pas un vampire :-) Ce serait horrible pour Seth, t'imagines ? Et ce n'est pas Rosalie qui l'a prise sur son dos, parce qu'elle la connait déjà ! Une autre blonde que tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tes brevets blancs se sont bien passés, plein de bisoux !**

**Merci à Guest : Contente que ça t'ait surpris, c'était le but ! Bonne lecture :)**

**Un grand merci à Varbo93 : Non mais tes reviews m'enchantent, tu es géniale ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la petite Annie est en vie, sinon il n'y aurais pas de chapitre aujourd'hui :-) Bien joué pour les Volturi, c'est effectivement eux, on en découvre les raisons dans ce chapitre et les suivants. J'adore quand tu pètes des câbles, c'est su-per drôle. Et surtout, ça m'inspire pour Annie :-) Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à morgane : C'est gentils d'avoir réviewé, mais ce n'est pas la bonne fiction je crois XD **

* * *

Je reprends conscience et la première pensée qui me vient, c'est : _chaud_.

Trop chaud.

Je sens des mains brûlantes, tendres et rassurantes sur mon visage. Je suis dans une pièce où il fait chaud. Je suis allongée, la tête vraisemblablement sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

«Deux minutes !», s'exclame une voix fluette. «Seth, éloigne-toi, tu brouilles mes visions.»

Ah, c'est Seth.

«Hors de question, je reste à côté d'elle.»

Mon petit Seth.

«Ça me rappelle des souvenirs», remarque la voix douce de la mère de Renesmée.

«À moi aussi», dit Edward, en riant sous cape.

«Une minute et trente secondes !», s'écrie Alice.

Je me sens au chaud, en sécurité. Je ne peux pas bouger, ni parler, ni ouvrir les yeux,(Hellen Keller, je te comprends) mais je savoure, pendant la minute qu'il me reste, ces mains calleuses qui caressent mes joues et mes paupières comme des papillons.

«Quand même, Gabriel», soupire une voix, rocailleuse, que je ne connais que très peu, «Je ne savais pas que ça fonctionnait comme ça, ton machin. T'aurais pu prévenir. Regarde l'état de Brady, maintenant.»

Je me demande qui peut être aussi familier avec mon père. Sûrement Sam.

Une femme soupire.

«Moi, Gabriel, prévenue ou pas, j'en ai rien à faire. Je te dois la vie, et je ne te remercierai sans doute jamais assez», dit-elle.

Cette voix-ci m'est totalement étrangère. C'est une voix de femme, douce, un peu mielleuse, grave et fluide, qui enrobe les "o" et qui ne siffle pas les "s". Elle est agréable à écouter.

À ce moment, mes poumons s'emplissent d'air d'un seul coup et je me redresse pour aspirer, de nouveau, une grande goulée d'air. Ma cage thoracique n'apprécie pas, et je me mets à tousser si fort que je m'étouffe.

«Croie-moi, Bella», commente Emmett avec un ton légèrement sarcastique, «tu avais l'air un peu plus élégant que ça, quand tu t'es réveillée de ton semi-coma, la dernière fois.»

Comment te dire, tonton ? Ta gueule ?

Un éclat de rire venant d'Edward fait écho à mon mécontentement. J'entend ensuite un claquement, et me rend compte que Bella vient de mettre une tape sur le bras d'Emmett, qui couine sous la douleur infligée. Je me rappelle que Bella est un nouveau-né, et je pense : « Bien fait ».

Je suis un chouilla engourdie, et pour être honnête, j'ai même l'impression de flotter. Les contours de ma vision sont un peu flous, d'ailleurs.

Mais je me sens bien.

Je relève la tête, et essaye d'évaluer la situation à travers le brouillard dans lequel baigne mon cerveau.

Je suis assise sur le canapé d'une maison que je ne connais pas. Spacieuse, lumineuse (genre mobilier clair et super-moderne). C'est joli.

À ma droite, il y a le père de Nessie, et à gauche, Esmée et Carlisle. Dans un fauteuil pendu au plafond, au milieu de la pièce, il y a Tante Alice, assise en tailleur, qui me sourit.

Devant le mur gauche, sur un autre canapé, je découvre mon père, qui s'apprête à se lever pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il a les mains posées sur les épaules d'une femme familière, blonde.

C'est à elle qu'appartient la voix si douce, la voix d'alcôve. C'est la femme qui a tenté de me protéger en me prenant sur son dos, tout à l'heure. Elle porte une couverture sur ses épaules voûtées, et mon père caresse distraitement la couverture à cet endroit. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner.

Tous me regardent. Ils me regardent avec cet intérêt inquiet, presque avec une pointe de pitié. C'est ça, d'être l'humaine du groupe.

Bordel.

«Quelqu'un m'explique ?», je dis, et suis aussitôt prise d'une quinte de toux.

Mon père arrive en clin d'oeil jusqu'à moi, et presse ses grandes mains froides sur mes épaules pour que je me rallonge.

«Tu dois rester allongée, Annie.»

«Pourquoi ?», je demande.

Devant l'air de compassion que tout le monde prend, en me regardant, c'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais.

Est-ce que je suis un vampire ? Pitié non. Tout, mais pas ça. Une tortue ninja, une sorcière, une putain de cigogne, mais pas un vampire. S'il te plaît, Dieu, entend mes prières.

«Tu as une entorse aux lombaires trois et quatre», explique Carlisle en se levant pour s'agenouiller devant moi à son tour. «Si c'est extrêmement douloureux car la cassure n'est pas nette, la guérison est plutôt rapide. Tu en as seulement pour quelques semaines. Malheureusement, il est probable que tu gardes des séquelles toute ta vie.»

C'est involontaire, mais je sens déjà mes yeux picoter. Est-ce que je suis tétraplégique ? Il est vrai que je ne sens pas mes jambes. Les larmes coulent des coins de mes yeux, tout doucement, parce que me réveiller dans les bras de Seth, puis apprendre que mon dos est foutu, c'est accablant.

C'est accablant, et j'ai envie de baisser les bras et les épaules, de soupirer et de pleurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Annie, tu n'es pas paralysée à vie », me dit Edward.

Je soupire de soulagement.

«Comment ...», je dis, des trémolos dans la voix, «comment est-ce arrivé ?»

Je me rappelle être tombée du dos de la femme blonde, sur le tapis blanc de la neige qui recouvre tout. Et les hommes en robe de bure sont là aussi. Je me rappelle une douleur qui vient sur moi comme des salves, et les cris autour de moi.

Carlisle m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, tandis que les larmes roulent toujours sur mes tempes.

«Aro avait envoyé ses sbires, car ils ont su que Renesmée s'était enfuie. Comment, c'est un mystère qu'il nous faut encore élucider. Il y en avait sept. L'un d'eux a tenté de vous tuer, Tanya et toi, parce que vous étiez sur le passage d'Alice. Ils comptaient rafler Nessie et Alice en profitant de la situation. »

Blondie sur l'autre canapé me fait un petit sourire contrit, et un salut militaire bizarre.

«Hey», dit-elle. « C'est moi, Tanya »

«On a réussi à les arrêter», continue Carlisle. «Bien entendu, ton père s'est rendu utile et ce fut plus rapide que prévu. Nous avons tout de même eu une ou deux frayeurs.»

J'imagine la peur des Cullen en voyant mon père réduire en cendre ces personnes.

«Ton père m'a sauvée», murmure la dénommée Tanya, enveloppée dans sa couverture. «Tu étais à terre, et j'ai tenté de te relever, quand un de leur hommes s'est approché pour me ...»

Elle ne finit pas.

«Gabriel s'est mis devant elle, et, en le touchant, l'homme est tombé en poussière», rapporte Bella, admirative.

Je hoche la tête. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est où je suis, et où est Renesmée. Et aussi, où est Jacob. Et pourquoi je n'ai pas mal au dos quand je tousse.

« Maintenant, on sait que Brady est allergique à la poussière ! » ajoute Emmett avant de partir d'un gros rire.

J'ai les paupières qui tombent, et je ne tarde pas à sombrer.

**— ****oOo —**

«Croie-moi, c'est incroyable, la façon dont elle peut recharger n'importe quel appareil électronique avec ses doigts !», s'extasie la première voix que j'entends.

Je suis toujours sur le canapé gris qui fait face aux baies vitrées. J'essaye de me relever pour voir qui est avec moi dans la pièce, mais à la seconde où je soulève mes épaules, les salves de douleur recommencent.

Je pousse un grognement étranglé en me recouchant correctement, mais, même immobile, la douleur me terrasse.

«Salut fillette !», me dit un grand homme aux cheveux bruns filasses, apparaissant au dessus de moi.

Je ne relève même pas sur le "fillette". J'ai tellement mal que j'arrive à peine à articuler :

«J'ai... mal.»

«Kate chérie, qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire si jamais elle se relevait ?», demande l'homme aux cheveux mi-longs.

«La morphine ! Là, je vais lui faire sa piqûre», répond la dénommée Kate.

Une femme blonde, Kate donc, dans le genre de Tanya, s'approche de moi.

«Garrett, seringue.»

Ledit Garrett lui passe la seringue, et elle la remplit d'un liquide translucide avant de m'administrer la morphine directement dans le creux du coude.

Ça fait un mal de chien, et je gémis en rejetant la tête en arrière.

«Fait gaffe, Kate», dit Tanya, et je vois sa tête rejoindre celles de Kate et Garrett au dessus de la mienne.

«Où ...où est mon père ? Où est ...Seth ?», je dis, difficilement.

«Alors, ton père est sorti chasser avec les Cullen, et Seth se repose un peu dans une chambre à coté», m'assure Tanya. «La meute est rentrée à Forks, sauf Seth et Jacob.»

«D'ailleurs !», s'écrie Garrett d'un air de lycéenne pipelette qui apprend un ragot. «Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec la petite Nessie ?»

Il a un sourire carnassier.

«Mais quelle langue de pute !», soupire Kate, atterrée. «J'hallucine.»

«D'après ce que j'ai compris», les informe Tanya, «Nessie s'est barrée dans la nuit d'hier. J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'Edward, affolé, qui m'a dit que sa fille était sans doute en train de se diriger vers chez nous. Il m'a demandé de venir au devant d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité.»

« Comment ça se fait qu'Edward l'ait pas remarqué tout de suite et flairé jusqu'ici ? » demande Garett. « Après tout, la petite hybride a une odeur reconnaissable et Edward est un rapide ! »

Tanya explique :

« C'est que la petite a développé son don sans en parler à personne ! Tu sais qu'elle peut manipuler ce que tu vois en te touchant ! Et comme Kate ici-présente est parvenue à étendre l'électricité logée dans sa main dans tout le reste de son corps, la petite Nessie arrive désormais à manipuler la perception que tu as des odeurs. Au lieu de te faire voir un truc devant tes yeux, elle te fais sentir une odeur particulière. Dans ce cas présent, si j'ai bien compris, les loups ont senti cette odeur étrange quelques heures avant de se rendre compte que c'était celle de Renesmée… donc elle a encore des progrès à faire ».

« Elle est maligne, cette gamine », remarque Garett. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle n'arrive pas ici ? »

«Si, elle est arrivée ! Ness est arrivée, mais par la porte de derrière, juste après que je suis partie, ce qui fait que je n'ai rien flairé du tout. En plus je n'étais pas au courant de la supercherie de son odeur. En continuant d'avancer, j'ai fini par retrouver la troupe, et au moment où j'arrivai, les envoyés des Volturi se sont pointés. Edward a su immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour une partie de cartes pacifique, et Gabriel m'a indiqué d'emmener la petite Annie, ici présente, à l'abri. Elle est humaine. »

«Je te remercie, on avait remarqué», grommelle Kate. «Elle sent drôlement bon. A part l'odeur écoeurante du loup qui passe son temps à lui toucher le visage comme un psychopathe.»

Garrett demande à Tanya, d'un ton légèrement accusateur, en me désignant du bout du menton :

«À quel moment t'as merdé ?»

Tanya lui grogne dessus, et poursuit :

«J'ai merdé juste après, si tu veux tout savoir.»

Ils parlent de moi comme si j'étais absente, et je me rend compte que j'ai les yeux clos sous le coup de la fatigue.

«Ça se voit», ajoute ironiquement Kate. «Elle est bousillée.»

«J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu ! Cet enculé de Volturi m'a prise par surprise en me jetant au sol. La pauvre a fait un vol plané avant de se fracasser le dos contre un rocher.»

«Dur», commente Garrett.

«Cela dit», reprend Kate, «elle a eu de la chance.»

Hm, pardon ? De la chance ?

«Elle aurait pu se casser les cervicales, et là, c'est la paralysie à vie ! Ou tomber sur le crâne, et mourir. Et le loup psychopathe serait sûrement mort de chagrin»

«Oui, enfin, là, elle aura le dos fragile à vie, docteur. Merci Tanya», fait remarquer Garrett d'un ton sarcastique.

Tanya sort de la pièce comme une furie.

«Garrett, t'abuses.», l'accuse Kate. «C'est pas vraiment sa faute, si l'humaine a le dos bousillé. Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour une connerie des Volturi.»

«T'as raison.»

S'en suit une série de bruit de baisers mouillés, avant que j'interrompe le spectacle d'une voix rauque :

«Je suis encore mineure, et ça devrait être interdit aux moins de 18 ans, ça.»

Garrett se marre.

«Bien parlé, minette. Je vais appeler ton Jules pour qu'on continue nos petites affaires autre part.»

Kate me remonte la couverture jusqu'au menton et me tapote la joue gauche.

«Ça va aller, ma puce.»

Ils sortent, me laissant seule, moi et mon cafard. Découragée, je laisse deux petites larmes rouler le long de mes tempes.

Après, je me ressaisis. Que je chiale ou pas, j'aurais toujours le dos en miettes.

J'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir derrière moi, et une voix chaude et grave demander :

«Annie ? Tu dors ?»

Ah ...

Dieu merci. Mon Seth.

«Seth ...», je dis, en expirant, et je crois que je pourrais me remettre à sangloter.

Je suis dans cette espèce de léthargie où plus rien ne compte sauf l'attention de quelqu'un d'aimant. Où le corps se tourne naturellement vers la chaleur.

Il se glisse à côté de moi sur le canapé, me couvrant centimètre par centimètre de peau chaude et douce. Je soupire de contentement. Je suis au chaud, en sécurité. Je suis bien. Si je le pouvais, je me blottirai contre lui, mais j'ai trop peur de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement.

Il me serre contre lui avec émotion, comme s'il venait de me retrouver après des années de séparation.

«J'ai essayé de te rattraper quand tu es tombée, tu sais», me chuchote-t-il dans le cou, en secouant la tête. «J'ai vraiment essayé. Cette putain de sangsue s'est précipitée sur toi, et j'ai tenté de l'en empêcher. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard.»

Sa voix vibre de colère, et il a du mal à la garder stable. Mais derrière ça, je sais qu'il s'en veut.

«On s'est battu longtemps, et finalement j'ai réussi à le démembrer.»

Sympathique.

Il rit contre moi en voyant mon expression, et je sens ses deux jambes se détendre.

« Annie, j'ai cru que tu étais morte pendant quelques minutes … », chuchote-t-il. « Et …je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si tu avais …succombé à tes blessures. »

Je ferme les yeux lorsque j'entends ça. J'ai rêvé toute ma vie d'entendre ça. D'être si précieuse aux yeux de quelqu'un qu'il ne puisse pas imaginer un monde sans moi. Toute la pression des dernières heures retombe peu à peu, et mes épaules se dénouent sous la chaleur.

«Je suis devenu fou pendant un instant. J'ai commencé à attaquer tout le monde comme si je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et je te promets que lorsque je me suis vu dans les yeux de la sangsue que j'étais en train d'achever, je ne me suis pas reconnu. J'ai eu les deux jambes broyées. C'est pour ça que je me repose beaucoup ces derniers temps, et que je ne suis pas rentré à La Push avec la meute. Je suis presque guéri, maintenant, je boite un peu, mais c'est tout.»

Je parviens au prix d'un effort que je n'aurais jamais pu envisager à tourner ma tête pour lui embrasser la joue.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué», je murmure, la voix un peu tremblante d'émotion.

Je me suis sentie tellement minable, tellement malade, que le changement radical qu'apportent la chaleur et l'amour de Seth me donne envie de pleurer encore.

Seth se hausse sur un coude, caresse ma joue gauche et m'embrasse avec douceur sur les lèvres, légèrement d'abord, puis avec plus de langueur. Nos souffles se mêlent et quand il n'en a plus, il s'écarte de moi de quelques centimètres.

«Maintenant je ne te quitte plus», me chuchote-t-il d'un ton câlin, avant de me serrer dans ses bras qui m'ont tant manqués.

* * *

**Après ses révélations, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que Nessie et Jacob se sont réconciliés ? Comment les Volturi ont su que Nessie allait s'enfuir ? Des remarques sur l'état d'Annie ? Dites moi tout, je vous fais plein de bisoux ! **

**PS : Je vais publier dans 2-3 jours une autre histoire (d'un seul chapitre) sur une discussion tant attendue entre Nessie et Jacob. Restez connectées !**


	17. Chapter 17 : Maastricht et torse nu

**Coucou tout le monde ! Après les partiels voici un nouveau petit chapitre pour que vous ayiez des nouvelles d'Annie et Seth. J'ai posté une petite histoire pour raconter la discussion fatidique entre Nessie et Jacob, allez jeter un coup d'oeil si l'envie vous en prend. Vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo Alexaneee.**

**Plein de bisoux !**

* * *

Je me réveille lorsque mon père décide qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Ça fait trois jours que je suis en sommeil artificiel sur le canapé de Tanya et Kate, et tout le monde est rentré, même Carlisle, il y a quelques heures, pourtant toujours mobilisé pour me soigner. Il a rembarqué tout son matos médical et a rejoint sa famille. Il ne reste que Seth, papa et moi.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne crois pas que ça dérange franchement papa, d'être resté. Même si je dors la moitié du temps, j'ai légèrement l'impression que Tanya et lui s'entendent plutôt bien. Et par plutôt je veux dire très.

Ça ne me gêne pas. Je crois. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça (trois jours en fait). Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit hyper sérieux, dans la mesure où ils en sont visiblement juste à un stade de longs regards intrigués et de sourires gênés. Ensuite, si jamais quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, j'y réfléchirai en temps voulu. Rien ne presse.

« Allez, ma fille, on y va », me dit mon père en me soulevant délicatement. « Je vais te ramener à la maison dans mes bras, ça ira plus vite que sur ton loupiot. »

Celui-ci grogne un peu plus loin.

« Quoi ? » fait papa. « Tu t'es fait manger une jambe non ? En attendant qu'elle repousse comme il faut, c'est moi qui prend les choses en main, bonhomme »

Seth émet un petit jappement moqueur. Il doit être sous sa forme de loup, mais j'ai tellement sommeil que je peux à peine soulever les paupières.

Une fois que mon père m'a prise, sans effort (ce qui m'étonnera toujours), dans ses bras, on se dirige tous les trois vers une autre pièce de la maison. Je regrette un peu de n'avoir pas eu le temps de visiter, même si physiquement, je pense que c'est un peu impossible, cette fois. Il faudrait déjà que je puisse me tenir debout.

« Kate », entends-je. « Merci infiniment de ton hospitalité, je ne sais com— »

« Tut, tut, tut » l'arrête-t-elle. « Ce fut un plaisir. Annie et Seth sont des choux et tu n'es pas trop mal non plus. Vous allez nous manquer. »

« Mais je serais ravi de vous accueillir à La Push ! La maison est juste derrière la frontière avec Forks, et on a de la place. De plus, Annie et moi, on aura bien besoin de compagnie, parce qu'elle va rester couchée longtemps, la miss » ajoute mon père.

J'ouvre les yeux et j'aperçois Tanya qui sourit, ses pommettes fines se bombant délicieusement. Elle est magnifique. À côté, Garrett est assis sur un haut tabouret de comptoir, tenant Kate sur ses genoux.

« Oh, nous, avec Garrett, on part en voyage d'ici quelques jours, mais Tanya sera ravie de te rendre visite ! », minaude Kate.

Mon père saisit la balle au bond avant que Tanya ne se défile :

« Mais bien sûr, Tanya, la maison t'est ouverte, tu viens quand tu veux ! »

« Merci, avec plaisir », répond-elle, timidement, après quelques secondes.

« Sur ce, nous y allons. Surtout, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas, vous avez mon numéro de portable. Merci encore. Ciao ! »

Mon père fait quelques pas vers la porte, tendis que Seth jappe pour dire au revoir et que je baragouine un truc du style « Nyeehdjhflkmjdh » contre la poitrine de mon père.

Je sens le froid venir m'envelopper et je frissonne pendant les dix minutes de course-éclair.

C'est sur que le vampire est un moyen de transport plus rapide que le loup. Cependant, le loup est plus confortable et on peut plus facilement regarder le paysage. C'est ce genre de phrase tordue qui me passe par la tête pendant le trajet.

Lorsqu'on rentre, papa me dépose sur le lit, et laisse à Seth le soin de me border.

« Fais attention, bonhomme. Pas de conneries. Je serai parti pendant les jours qui viennent. »

« Quoi ? » fais Seth. « Mais Annie a besoin de vous, ici ! Vous avez déjà été trop absent », lui reproche-t-il, et j'ai peur un instant que mon père s'énerve contre lui.

« Je sais » acquiesce mon papa, contre toute attente. « Mais c'est urgent. Je devrais revenir dans quatre ou cinq jours. Peut-être avant. Après ça, c'est avec Annie que je passerai tout mon temps, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front, me dis « Tu vas me manquer, ma chérie », et part en coup de vent. Seth me borde avant de s'allonger près de moi. J'ai si froid, que le choc de température me fait doublement frissonner. Ce serait con que j'attrape en plus la grippe.

« Alors » commence Seth, au moment où je commence à me calmer. « Tu as loupé pas mal de trucs lorsque tu étais dans ton demi-comas. Par exemple, Nessie s'est fait sérieusement engueuler par ses parents. Et puis, Jacob et elle se sont rabibochés. »

« C'est vrai ? » je couine. « Tant mieux »

J'ai hâte que Nessie me raconte. Ça fait une vie qu'on ne s'est pas vues, j'ai l'impression.

« Ouais, ça n'a pas été évident. Jacob m'en a un peu parlé. Il ne voulait pas réellement se confier avant la fugue de Nessie, mais depuis que les choses vont mieux entre eux, il m'a dit qu'il avait été malheureux a un point tel qu'il avait envisagé de partir loin de Nessie parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Je sais que Nessie était enragée à cause du fait qu'il la prenait pour une gamine, qu'il n'allait pas en cours, etc », dis-je.

« Hm, je comprends. », dit Seth. « Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour tous ces cours d'Histoire que tu m'as donné. Grâce à toi, je vais sûrement passer mon SAT haut la main. »

« Ah, si tu veux remercier quelqu'un, c'est Mr. Hoffman ! Moi, je ne voulais pas te donner de cours, au début, c'est parce que je t'ai soufflé une réponse et qu'il m'a cramé que ça a commencé », je lui rappelle.

« Oui, c'est vrai », admet-il. « Traité de Maastricht, signé en 1992, entrée en vigueur en 1993. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. Je passais mon temps à te regarder, en cours d'histoire. Je t'avoue que les premiers tutorats n'ont pas été faciles pour moi. Tu étais tellement jolie et délicieuse et je te trouvais adorable et brillante et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur cela. »

Si je n'avais pas si froid, je rougirais de plaisir. À la place, je souris. Il m'embrasse sur le front.

« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me donner de cours ? » me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh, je le voulais secrètement. Mais, au début, quand j'étais à proximité de toi, c'était comme des feux d'artifice dans ma tête. J'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à toi et à tes magnifiques yeux, et ta magnifique bouche, et tes magnifiques cheveux et …bref. Je ne me maîtrisais plus à côté de toi, j'avais l'impression d'être folle ou stupide. Tu n'imagines pas … », soupiré-je.

« Quand, par exemple ? » m'interroge-t-il, enchanté comme un louveteau.

« Tu te rappelle du jour où on s'est vraiment rencontré ? En cours de sport ? Avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires, tu as retiré ton t-shirt et je t'ai vu de dos. Je crois que mon cerveau a lâché. »

Seth hurle de rire.

« C'est vrai ? Je pensais que tu n'avais pas vu ! »

Nous rions tous les deux, et la vie, malgré mon dos en miette, me semble agréable. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre passe au dessus mon lit, et je demande :

« Dis, ça s'est arrangé, avec Colin ? »

« Non » soupire Seth. « Je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Il a muté pour la première fois depuis qu'il a ce …béguin pour toi, et j'étais sous ma forme de loup, moi aussi. J'ai entendu ce qu'il pensait à propos de toi, et tous ces trucs qu'il voulait te faire, t'embrasser, te toucher, te …bref. Ça m'a rendu fou et on s'est battu. Violemment. Mais Jake nous a séparé et Colin a du se changer en humain pour ne pas perturber la bataille contre les Volturi. »

« C'était quand ? » le questionné-je.

« Juste après que tu es tombée sur ce rocher. Colin n'était pas avec les autres quand tu es arrivée mais sa présence a été nécessaire dès que les Volturi sont apparus et il est venu se battre. »

« Il faut qu'on règle ça », je dis.

« Oui », me répond-il, « Mais avant, tu vas dormir le plus possible. Carlisle devrait passer demain matin pour ta piqûre, et Nessie va l'accompagner. Moi je te tiendrais compagnie pendant tout ce temps-là. Je vais prévenir ma mère que je ne dormirai pas à la maison ces prochains jours et que je n'irais pas à l'école. »

« Non, Seth », je proteste, me sentant à nouveau happée par un sommeil lourd et dense; « Je veux que tu ailles en cours ! Je t'en supplie. En plus il faut que tu prennes mes devoirs »

« Mais tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée toute seule ! »

« Si… » je marmonne. « S'il-te-plaît … »

« Bon, c'est d'accord », finit-il par acquiescer, et je vais m'endormir en paix quand il ajoute :

« Et demain, on discute vraiment de cette histoire avec Colin »

Et évidemment, je rêve de ce dernier toute la nuit.

* * *

**Des devinettes pour la suite ? Dites moi tout :-)**


	18. Chapter 18 : Déprime et nouvel amour

**Hmmmm... pardon ? Bon, ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas posté mais je suis désormais pleinement en vacances et donc un peu plus disponible. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! **

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par Seth qui me fais des bisoux dans le cou.

« Debout, petit rayon de soleil ! », me souffle-t-il dans le creux de l'épaule. « Il est déjà midi ! »

« Midi ? » je demande d'une voix si rauque que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé trois paquets de cigarettes la veille. « Attend, midi ? Mais tu ne dois pas être en cours ? »

« J'avais anglais ce matin. Je déteste y aller. Te regarder dormir est dix fois plus intéressant. »

« Gné ? » je grogne, en tentant de me redresser.

« Tu marmonne dans ton sommeil, et tu bouges vachement. »

« Je marmonne quoi ? » je dis, et je me rend compte que j'ai la gorge super sèche et que je dois puer de la gueule.

« Rien de bien compréhensible, à part "Seeeeth" et "glaaaaaace" »

Je ris, puis j'enregistre ce qu'il vient de me dire et j'arrête de me poêler.

« Alors tu n'es pas allé en cours ? »

« Si, mais j'ai juste séché l'anglais. Nessie te rapporteras ton cours cet après-midi. Tu as dormi 17h d'affilées. »

« Oh. Wow. » je dis, un peu sonnée.

Mais maintenant que je suis bien réveillée, je peux commencer à chercher les embrouilles.

« Seth, tu fais chier », je dis. « Tu m'avais promis. Comment veux-tu que je te fasses confiance ? »

Il me lance un regard mi-agacé, mi-inquiet, et me répond :

« Écoute Annie, pour toi ça fais peut-être longtemps, mais pour moi ça fais moins de trois jours que tu es tombée sur un rocher, que je t'ai crue morte et que je t'ai récupérée en petits morceaux. Excuse moi d'être anxieux et de ne pas vouloir te laisser seule trop longtemps. »

Je me radoucis.

« Seth… »

J'essaye d'imaginer ma réaction si Seth se faisait une blessure telle que celle que j'ai. En admettant quel ne puisse pas guérir en quelques heures. Je n'aurais effectivement aucune envie d'aller en cours.

Les jours s'enchaînent un à un, comme des perles grises sur un fil et je continue d'avoir mal au dos, quelque soient les lieux où je me trouve, les personnes avec qui je suis, les efforts que je fais.

Seth continue de me porter et de sourire, et je crois que s'il n'étais pas amoureux de moi comme il l'est et s'il ne me rappelait pas par ses sourires combien je suis amoureuse de lui, je n'aurais aucune raison de me lever le matin.

Avec Nessie, quelque chose s'est brisé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et Jacob s'était réconciliés et que j'avais eu raison depuis le début. Elle m'a dit que sans moi elle n'y serais jamais arrivée, et cela m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose.

J'avais absolument voulu accompagner papa et Seth à Denali parce que je voulais aider Nessie. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai eu d'autres motivations dans mon comportement : apporter de l'aide à une personne que j'aime. Nessie fut retrouvée, elle et Jacob se sont rabibochés, et moi j'ai eu le dos brisé, emportant avec lui des rêves et des projets d'avenir auxquels je tenais comme à mes lombaires.

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Je les ai accompagnés de mon propre chef, personne ne me l'a demandé. Je sais que ce n'est de la faute de personne, sauf de cet ignoble Volturi que Seth a massacré. Mais il reste que Nessie a fait un caprice, que j'ai voulu l'aider et que c'est moi qui suis blessée à vie.

C'est injuste. Mais je suis en colère. Je suis en colère parce qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, et que c'est moi qui en ai payé le prix.

Nous nous voyons donc de moins en moins car je suis de plus en plus distante avec elle. Je garde un visage triste et froid que je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'arborer quand elle est dans les parages. Je vois bien que cela la rend triste, mais moi, cela me rend malade de la voir aussi heureuse tout en sachant que c'est moi qui paye son bonheur. Seth ne m'en a pas touché un mot, mais je sais qu'il comprend. Sous ses airs de gros bêta, je sais qu'il saisit le moindre de mes haussement de sourcils, de mes faux sourires, de mes insultes, et même de mes gestes vides et neutres.

Il me connaît incroyablement bien, alors qu'en ce moment je suis un peu plus centrée sur moi-même. Je ne sors pas, je reste à la maison pour regarder des séries dans les bras de Seth qui ne bronche pas. Je me réveille en pleurant, et ma tirelire est sur le point d'exploser puisque je ne dépense plus rien.

Seth et moi on ne fait plus trop l'amour. Il ne se plaint pas, car je pense qu'il a compris que même si on le faisait, ça ne serait sûrement pas aussi bien qu'avant, tant je suis déprimée. Mais je sais que ça ne doit pas être très drôle pour lui, car ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus, mais je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Les mêmes journées pluvieuses d'avril sont là et elles s'écoulent toutes de la même manière. Je me réveille de mes cauchemars, je m'habille lentement, je prend mes affaires et je monte dans la voiture de Seth qui vient me chercher tous les matins. Mon père me fait un bisou froid dans le cou quand j'ouvre la porte mais ça ne me fais plus sourire. Parfois sur le chemin silencieux je pense à ma mère que je n'ai pas connu et qui était si belle et si rousse. Je vais en cours, je reste avec Seth en silence et parfois je pleure aussi. Ensuite je rentre à la maison, je me douche et je travaille et je regarde des séries et Seth vient se glisser secrètement sous ma couette. Les jours passent avec un rythme paresseux et mélancolique. Mes cheveux poussent, mon cochon en porcelaine se remplit, mes notes augmentent et Seth continue de sourire.

Un soir d'avril, alors qu'il pleut des cordes, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Seth a un double des clés (que mon père peut se montrer faible …) alors j'imagine d'abord qu'il les a oublié chez lui. Mon père ouvre, puisque je ne peux toujours pas marcher correctement.

« Tanya ? » j'entends.

Et comme ça, avec deux syllabes, je sens la vie couler dans mes veines comme avant, je sens que si je veux guérir je pourrai, et que mon père va être heureux avec Tanya pour le reste de l'éternité, qu'ils vont se marier et que je vais être grande soeur adoptive et puis qu'il y aura une femme, une mère à la maison, et je respire enfin, enfin je respire, j'inspire par saccades, et, oh, je suis tellement heureuse et ah, je tombe de la chaise et boum.

« Annie ? Annie ! »

J'ouvre un oeil, et je sens simultanément une douleur familière dans le dos, et une main douce et fraiche sur ma joue.

« Tanya ? » je dis, émerveillée.

Je me jette dans ses bras, ignorant mon dos qui grince et craque.

« Tanya ! », je m'écrie, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Et bien ! » rit-elle, « si je m'attendais à ce genre d'accueil, je serais venue plus tôt ».

Je suis inexplicablement extatique.

« J'espère que tu nous fais pas une crise de schizophrénie, ma fille », ajoute mon père en riant.

Alors on s'installe devant une tisane et on parle de comment vont les autres, comment se passe l'école et quelles études papa faisait et je suis si contente que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque Seth frappe à ma fenêtre je l'accueille avec des baisers et une fougue que je ne pensais pas retrouver. Et la seule chose que je puis vous dire qui ne frise pas l'indécence c'est que sa peau est aussi douce qu'avant.

Les jours deviennent alors des perles bleues et roses sur un fil blanc du mois de mai, et le sourire de Seth est plus brillant que jamais, et je suis heureuse. Tanya est repartie chez elle et j'ai surpris mon père l'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres avant le départ. Je continue de repousser les élans de Nessie, parce que je suis encore trop en colère contre elle, ou plutôt contre sa bonne étoile. Même si Tanya est repartie, je sais qu'elle reviendra apporter de la stabilité chez moi, alors je chante dans ma tête la chanson de Dori dans Le Monde de Nemo : « nage droit d'vant toi, nage droit d'vant toi ! ».

Je vais régulièrement chez le Dr. Cullen pour qu'il examine mon dos, et seule sa petite moue quand il me dit que ça va mieux, c'est vrai, mais qu'il faut encore beaucoup de repos et surtout ne pas marcher, et bla, bla, bla …seul cette moue qu'il prend me chagrine et m'assure que je ne serais plus jamais comme avant.

Alors qu'un joli lundi de mai, je me relève de la table d'auscultation de Carlisle (il veut que je l'appelle ainsi), celui-ci me fait un sourire énigmatique et me lance un regard étoilé.

« Ma petite Annie, je suis allée à un congrès la semaine dernière, à Dallas, et je suis tombée sur d'excellents chirurgiens. »

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, et surtout, tentant de restreindre mon enthousiasme pour ne pas être déçue.

« Je suis désormais convaincu qu'une opération est possible »

* * *

**Voilà ! Maintenant à vos claviers, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de comment avance l'histoire. Des bisoux !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Nixon, Dieu et Colin

**Waaaaa deux updates en une semaine c'est de la folie ! **

**Merci à Amélie (qui assure les mises à jour) et à Taraiperatrice (Breeeeeeef merci !) pour leurs reviews toutes mignonnes**

* * *

Seth me caresse le bras d'un mouvement inattentif, en répondant à mes questions du tac au tac. Son toucher me déconcentre un peu, mais je ne dis rien, parce que c'est quand même agréable.

«Mort de Staline ?»

«1953»

«Affaire du Watergate ?»

«1976»

«Doctrine Monroe ?»

«...»

«Ahah !», je m'écris. «1854»

Il fait la moue, et rapproche sa chaise de la mienne pour me prendre dans ses bras.

«Annie, on fait une pause ?»

Je me dégage lentement, et à contre-coeur, de son étreinte brûlante en protestant :

«Nooon, il nous reste seulement une dizaine d'heures et tu ne sais rien ...»

Il me fait un petit sourire malicieux.

«Je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ...», objecte Seth en faisant glisser sa paume, de ma joue jusqu'au bout de mes seins, par dessus mon pull en cachemire.

Je lui tape sur la main et prend mon meilleur air de vierge effarouchée.

«Roh, enfin ! M. Clearwater, en voilà des manières !»

En fait je l'ai fais exprès. Je laisse mon pull au congélo toute la nuit, pour ne pas qu'il bouloche, et si je ne mets pas de soutient gorge, avec la fraicheur du pull, on remarque simplement la forme de mes seins dans un style pointu des années 1950. Je trouve ça hyper drôle de voir Seth se concentrer pour ne pas les regarder.

Devant ma réaction pudibonde, Seth se marre et me hisse sur ses genoux avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Nous sommes seuls dans le CDI, et je ne me gêne pas pour laisser échapper un petit "grrrr" un peu sauvage en me mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, face à lui.

Émoustillé, Seth m'agrippe les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, si tant est que ce soit encore possible.

Dès que mon bassin se retrouve collé au sien, mon dos me lance et je crie.

Seth réagit au quart de tour.

«Ça va ? Annie, ça va ?»

Courbée en avant contre son torse, je relève la tête en grimaçant, et pose le haut de mon front contre son épaule avec un long soupir (je ne lui arrive pas plus haut, même assise sur ses genoux).

«Mon dos me pourrit la vie», je dis, d'un ton quelque peu fataliste et dramatique.

Seth m'entoure les côtes de ses grands bras forts.

«Annie, c'est bientôt fini ! Dans deux semaines, tu pourras marcher normalement !»

J'acquiesce. Depuis mon opération il y a deux semaines, je marche avec une béquille parce que mon dos ne me porte pas encore. Même si la plupart du temps, c'est Seth qui se charge de me porter.

Mais ce qui ne change pas, c'est que mon dos est toujours très fragile pour pas mal d'années à venir, et qu'il y a plein de choses que je voulais faire dans ma vie que je ne pourrais plus. Sans que je parvienne à les ravaler, les larmes coulent une à une des coins de mes yeux.

« Mon Annie. Pleure pas, je t'en supplie, ne sois pas triste », me prie Seth.

« Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? », je dis, et je renifle.

« Dans quelques semaines tout au plus ce sera oublié… »

Seth essuie avec des baisers les larmes sur mes joues.

« Non, dans quelques semaines je pourrais constater que rien ne sera comme avant, tu ne pourras pas me plaquer contre un mur pour m'embrasser, je ne pourrais plus me jeter dans le vide et attendre que tu me rattrapes … »

On ne pourra peut-être même plus faire l'amour sur une table ou sur le sol. Ne le dites à personne, mais rien ne m'émoustille plus que de faire ça sur la moquette.

« Tu n'en sais rien … », tente de me rassurer Seth avec une voix qui se raffermit. « Il est possible que ça soit bien moins grave que ça »

« Seth, je sens mon dos. Je le sens chaque jour. Je sens que c'est cassé. »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre aussi fort qu'il le peut sans me faire mal.

« Je t'aime, Annie. »

« Moi aussi », je répond en blottissant ma tête dans son cou.

Il ne me dit pas je t'aime si souvent que ça. Juste parfois. Ça les rend d'autant plus précieux. Et délicieux.

Après avoir bossé encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les dates soient rentrées dans mon crâne et dans celui de Seth, nous finissons par rentrer tranquillement, moi à dos de loup et Seth à pattes. Ce qui est plutôt cool, c'est que papa est beaucoup plus laxiste avec les entrées et sorties de Seth dans la maison. Il fait presque partie de la famille maintenant. Et papa ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il adore Seth. Je crois qu'il lui fait extrêmement confiance et Seth n'a jamais merdé avec moi (pour le moment) ce qui explique son comportement relâché. Je soupçonne également Carlisle de lui avoir révélé le secret de l'imprégnation et je pense que mon père s'est désormais habitué a avoir Seth dans les pattes jusqu'à la fin de …? Je ne sais pas. De notre propre éternité, sans doute.

Depuis mon opération, Seth m'apporte mes repas au lit, se glisse avec moi dans les draps pour me réclamer des câlins (que je lui donne avec joie), me distrait pour que j'évite de penser à mon dos brisé. Il est super attentionné. Je peux profiter de lui tout le temps, ce qui est plutôt cool.

Et ce soir, on va dîner chez sa mère, car je crois que son fils lui manque un peu. En même temps, il passe son temps à la maison.

Depuis l'accident, tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi. Seth, surtout, mais sa famille aussi. Même Leah a été plutôt sympa, quand je l'ai croisée chez Seth, une fois, dans le genre : « Je t'aime pas, mais vu que je suis obligée de vivre avec toi pendant le restant de mes jours parce que mon idiot de frère s'est entiché de toi, je vais faire des efforts : tu veux que j'aille de chercher des anti-douleurs ? Je te promets que je ne vais pas les remplacer avec quoique ce soit. »

On peut faire mieux, mais j'apprécie quand même. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce qu'on ne m'aime pas. J'aime qu'on m'aime; je veux dire : je vais même faire en sorte que les gens que je n'aime pas m'aiment, pour les avoir sous la main. Même si Nessie m'a souvent répété : « T'inquiète, poulette, de toute façon, elle n'aime personne, cette teigne », ça me chagrine qu'elle ne me trouve pas assez sympa.

Nessie et moi …ça ne s'est pas tellement arrangé. Sa bonne humeur me donne des haut-le-coeur, et la voir éclatante de vie et de santé ne me permets pas exactement de me sentir mieux. Seth dit que je suis injuste. Il a sans doute raison : je sais que mon attitude peut être qualifiée de rancunière et jalouse, mais curieusement, c'est dans une certaine tranquillité d'âme que j'ai fini par appréhender ces défauts chez moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je pensais réellement « Je suis une fille jalouse, et alors, _bitch_ ? » mais je suis plutôt dans le style « Je suis jalouse, ok, mais je préfère être jalouse que me sentir coupable ».

Parce que c'est vrai ! Je m'explique : Nessie doit se sentir un chouïa blâmable pour ce qu'elle m'a fait (et par « ce qu'elle m'a fait », j'entends « ce qui s'est passé par sa faute »). Et je pense que je préfère savoir que je suis jalouse de sa condition physique que de me morfondre pendant des années sur ce que j'ai fait subir à ma meilleure amie. Vous comprenez ?

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai _envie _qu'elle soit jalouse. J'ai envie qu'elle souffre, j'ai envie de la savoir malheureuse pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce que ça fait. Il n'y a que ça auquel je puisse m'accrocher : sinon elle a une vie de rêve et moi une vie pourrie. Sa culpabilité est la seule chose qui la rapproche de moi.

Sortie de ces réflexions, je me demande si l'accident ne m'a pas rendue plus adulte. Et par adulte, je veux dire mauvaise, ennuyeuse et sombre. Je ne me serais pas prise autant la tête avant. J'aurais probablement pris les choses de façon beaucoup plus cool. _J'étais_ cool.

Je prépare, en accord avec mes dispositions d'esprit, une robe noire très simple que mes copines de San Fran jalousaient beaucoup. Elles me répétaient que j'avais trouvé la quintessence de la petite robe noire mythique et qu'elle m'allait à ravir.

Mmph. Elles me manquent.

Je dois dire aussi que depuis l'accident, je ne suis plus habillée qu'en jogging et gros sweat, bien que j'ai recommencé à faire des efforts depuis l'opération. C'est la première fois que je vais remettre une jupe depuis des semaines. J'ai pas mal maigri, du fait de l'intolérance à certains médicaments anti-douleurs qui m'ont fait vomir successivement tous mes repas pendant un bout de temps. Mes excès de soirées Seth/cookies/James Bond ne sont donc plus marqué au fer rouge (devrais-je dire bourrelet ?) sur ma peau.

Mes jambes sont donc plutôt fuselées, même si je dois dire que j'ai aussi perdu pas mal de poitrine. J'enfile des ballerines blanc cassé (pas question de porter des escarpins avec mon dos) et une petite veste bleue marine mouchetée de beige.

Il y a une raison a cet accoutrement un peu pompeux : la mère de Seth, Sue Clearwater, a invité toute la famille pour un « Pâques en retard ». Je ne crois pas que les Clearwater croient en Dieu, en tout cas pas au Dieu des chrétiens, mais Seth m'a laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un prétexte pour se réunir. Et s'il y a un truc cool avec la religion chrétienne, c'est qu'elle nous offre pas mal de moments pour ça.

Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne sais plus trop bien si je crois en Dieu avec tout ce que j'ai découvert sur les vampires et les loups garous cette année. Ma tante Barbara, qui m'a élevée, était protestante très pratiquante, donc j'imagine que je suis attachée à toutes ces traditions. Je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis pour me poser toutes ces questions, encore …donc bon.

Toujours est-il que je me regarde dans le miroir en pied de la salle de bain, et que je me trouve sèche et creuse, plutôt que fine et longiligne. La moi qui était pleine et lumineuse est partie. Je décide alors de mettre un brin de pep's a ma tenue (on dirait une bourgeoise coincée — non que j'ai quelque chose contre les bourgeoises coincées, elles sont très jolies et s'habillent très bien …c'est simplement qu'elles manquent un peu de …fun). Un petit coup d'eau de toilette, et je me fais une belle tresse qui m'arrive aux fesses et puis je finis même par me mettre un vernis bleu menthe hyper pétard. Voilà qui est mieux.

Je me mets un peu de blush et un coup d'eye liner, et puis du mascara qui scelle cette demi-heure de préparation.

C'est parti pour le dîner de famille.

J'arrive au croisement de la rue de Seth, et mon moteur fait un drôle de bruit. C'est louche. Je m'arrête sur le bas-côté, eeeeeeeeeeet merde.

Fumée blanche. Joint de culasse. Putain. Ma bagnole est foutue.

Merci tonton Richard pour les cours de mécanique …uniquement théoriques. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment réparer ça. Je vais devoir appeler la dépanneuse, et on remercie papa qui banque. Hehe.

« Annie, il y a un problème ? » demande une voix derrière moi, que je connais plutôt bien maintenant.

Je me retourne, et tout en haut de ce corps sublime de Quileute, il y a la tête de Colin qui me sourit.

* * *

**Ok, il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais le prochain (je ne vous dis même pas qu'il arrive bientôt parce que ça ferait de moi une ENCORE PLUS GROSSE MENTEUSE) est déjà dans ma tête. Quand j'aurais un emploi du temps un peu plus cool, promis je vous l'écris. Ça sera avant Noël, ça c'est sur. **

**Vous êtes encore là ? Ça vous plaît toujours ? Comment est-ce que vous voyez la fin de l'histoire ? (Parce que oui, elle approche !)**


	20. Chapter 20: Savoir dire non et pardonner

**Bonjour les amis ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos alertes/favoris :)**

**Un petit chapitre pour vous donner du courage avant la rentrée ! Pour ma part, j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire et j'en ai commencé une nouvelle donc dites moi ce que vous pensez d'avoir encore une petite aventure avec moi (très clairement si personne ne veut la lire je ne me ferais pas chier à la partager c'est pour ça que je vous demande XD)**

**Petit disclaimer : DSK est désormais connu du monde entier, particulièrement des américains, depuis l'incident du Sofitel à NY.**

* * *

Je pense à plusieurs choses avant de répondre. Je pense à Nessie qui va probablement se trouver chez Sue (elle est sa belle-petite-fille, maintenant qu'elle et Charlie sont mariés). Je pense à ce que je vais lui dire. Aux mots que je vais employer pour lui demander pardon.

Il faut que je le fasse. Elle n'a jamais eu une seule mauvaise pensée pour moi. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je l'ai vu, que malgré le fait qu'elle soit magnifique, populaire, parfaite, elle m'admire. Elle m'admire et elle m'aime. Je ne vois plus de nécessité à en vouloir à quelqu'un qui m'aime. Il est temps que je lui dise que je ne la blâme plus.

Je regarde Colin qui me fixe, et qui attend sûrement que je réagisse. C'est mon dernier souci sur la liste actuelle de mes problème, et il n'attend rien d'autre que je lui trouve une solution.

« Hmm » je dis. « Salut, Colin ».

À titre d'information, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai foutu une baffe. Ça explique mon ton pas très ravi; et pour cause : je ne suis pas enchantée de le voir. Seth et moi on a pas encore vraiment discuté de ce qu'on allait faire — et pourtant, ce n'est pas le temps qui a manqué. Je vais devoir improviser, et ça, ça me casse le cul.

Il me prend au dépourvu :

« Comment s'est passé ton opération ? »

« Heu… », j'hésite, ne m'attendant pas à cet accès d'attention de sa part.

Comment vous décrire ça ? Colin n'est pas un mec _gentil_. Il n'est pas affectueux. D'extérieur, il fait assez rude : il est baraqué, mais d'un genre fin et délié, parce qu'il est plutôt sec et anguleux. C'est le style de personne calme et posé, qui montre extrêmement rarement ses émotions. Il a une mâchoire tracée au rapporteur, très carrée et qui se contracte quand il me fixe. Au début, ça me faisait limite peur.

« Ça s'est bien passé » j'élude.

Je passe sur le fait que j'ai passé neuf heures sur le billard, ce qui est plutôt long pour une opération. Je ne lui dis pas non plus qu'avant l'anesthésie générale j'ai regardé Seth avec l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais et que je pouvais ne jamais me réveiller. Les chirurgiens m'ont dit que c'était une intervention risquée. Je ne lui raconte pas les larmes que j'ai versé à mon réveil, ni celles tombées sur les draps quand les médecins m'ont annoncé qu'il n'y aurait plus de séquelles d'ici une demi-douzaines d'années. Que j'allais pouvoir recommencer à _vivre_.

« Je suis avec une béquille pendant quelques semaines encore » lui expliqué-je en lui montrant ma cane. « Et puis je pourrai marcher normalement. »

« Je suis soulagé », me dit-il en s'approchant.

Je lui souris, parce que c'est gentil et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, puis je me rends compte de mon erreur quand je le vois franchir mon espace vital d'une enjambée, pour me toucher la joue.

À nouveau, je me concentre sur le fait qu'il faille absolument que je le rembarre. Je vais essayer de faire ça avec tact. Il faut que je sois délicate.

« Colin, j'aimerais que tu me foutes la paix »

….C'est un échec.

Il cligne des yeux, hébété, avant de reculer d'un pas, et je me sens déjà mieux.

Parce que d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est moi qui ne ressemble pas tellement à Marlon Brando. Je vous ai dit que j'étais petite (dramatiquement petite), et j'ai une peau très blanche, et des cheveux blonds vénitiens, et un grain de beauté sur le visage, qui me donnent — à mon grand dam — un air très suave de petite poupée — parce que Dieu sait que je ne suis pas comme ça. Quand on me regarde, on se dit : quelle mignonne petite chose, et non pas : oh, elle fait peur.

Pourtant, je vous assure que je peux être très intimidante. Je crois que c'est ça qui a le plus étonné Seth quand il a commencé à me connaître, et qu'il a adoré chez moi.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet », je dis, les yeux plissés, menaçante. « Et tu sais pertinemment que Seth et moi on est ensemble depuis des _mois_ » j'ajoute, en appuyant sur le mot « mois », alors qu'en réalité ça n'en fait que trois.

Il continue de me regarder en essayant de m'intimider avec sa taille.

« Et alors ? » me dit-il, et je comprends que _vraiment_, il ne comprend pas en quoi le fait que je sois en couple est un obstacle.

On va pas s'entendre, copain.

« Et alors » je répète, la voix un peu plus grave parce que je m'énerve, « tu vas arrêter de chercher la merde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec toi mais tu- »

« Justement », me coupe-t-il. « Tu ne sais pas »

J'ai le temps de penser « on n'interrompt pas les gens quand ils parlent, malotru ! » avant qu'il n'embraye sur la suite de sa pensée :

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est », dit-il en s'approchant toujours, ce qui fait que je claudique avec ma béquille, en arrière, comme une désespérée, « d'aimer quelqu'un dont ton meilleur pote est amoureux. Dont ton meilleur pote est _imprégné_. »

Seigneur. C'est une déclaration.

Que faire ?

J'ai plusieurs solutions qui s'offrent à moi :

Je lui hurle dessus. Je peux éventuellement le gifler à nouveau,

J'essaye de le raisonner, de discuter avec lui,

Je simule un malaise et je tombe par terre pour éviter une confrontation.

Parmi tous ces choix, je finis par partir complètement en free style, puisque je dis :

« Sérieusement, Colin, tu fais pitié ».

Il me lance un regard blessé, et je commence à me dire « merde, il va me frapper », quand je trouve les mots justes :

« Ecoute : il y a quatre milliards de femmes sur terre, à peu près. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur moi alors que tu _sais _que ça ne va jamais marcher », je lui dis, en évitant d'élaborer la chose — ça ne va pas marcher d'abord parce que Seth est imprégné de moi et qu'on est ensemble …pour la vie, mais aussi parce que Colin ne me plait pas du tout, et que je sais que même si on était les deux seuls êtres vivants sur cette planète je lui foutrais quand même un pied dans les couilles. « Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es victime de tout ça », je reprends, en me rappelant que je _déteste _la victimisation abusive.

« T'es plutôt beau gosse », je dis, d'un ton tellement conventionnel que même DSK n'y verrait pas de tentatives de flirt, « et je suis sûre que ta future imprégnée est quelque part donc arrête pas tes recherches pour moi, avec qui tu as zéro chance ! »

J'ai peut-être été un peu dure dans ma prononciation de « zéro », mais Colin m'envoie un faible sourire, franc, désarmant.

« Tu as raison » dit-il, alors que je pense « chouette, j'ai réussi à le convaincre ». « Mais », reprend-t-il, et je me rends compte que c'était trop facile, en effet, « tu te doutes bien que j'ai déjà réfléchi tout ça. Et je sais que ça peut marcher : tu n'es pas un loup garou, donc tu n'as pas à subir cette plaie qu'est l'imprégnation. Tu pourrais quitter Seth, et on irait vivre à l'autre bout du monde dans un endroit chaud et - »

« Mais sur quelle planète tu vis, Colin ? » je l'interromps. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me débites ? Tu m'imagines une seconde quitter Seth parce que _tu_ me le demandes ? »

Il me regarde, et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression : est-il énervé ou déçu ?

« Et surtout », je continue, « dans l'hypothèse complètement improbable et tordue où je quitterais Seth pour toi, t'es mal parti pour durer longtemps, parce que je peux t'assurer que si j'arrive à quitter Seth, je ne pourrais jamais plus rester avec quelqu'un plus d'une semaine ! Et en plus, merci pour moi si tu t'imprègne de quelqu'un après. »

« Mais tu es en train d'env - », tente-t-il de me prouver.

« Et puis tu ne me connais tellement pas », je le coupe encore une fois. « Je déteste les endroits chauds ! J'ai vécu à San Francisco, _copain_, pas aux Bahamas. D'autant plus que je me plait ici, à la frontière du putain de _Canada_. Ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'eau froide et de la neige, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me racontes ça parce que- mmhpf » je fais, parce qu'il vient de m'embrasser.

J'hallucine quelques dixièmes de secondes contre ses lèvres sèches et pressées, avant de me rendre compte que : meuf, il faut que tu fasses un truc, _vite_.

En impro totale, je décide de lui envoyer un énorme coup de béquille dans les couilles. Je dois dire que le bruit satisfaisant que ça déchaîne me ferait _presque_ hurler de rire.

Sans attendre qu'il se remette de sa douleur, je saisis mon iPhone et appelle Seth en urgence.

« Annie ? » me dit-il, la voix légèrement rauque d'inquiétude parce que je suis déjà en retard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Rejoins moi au croisement de ta rue », je l'informe d'un ton neutre. « On a un problème ».

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous supposez qu'il va arriver (comment Seth va réagir ?), et si vous avez des idées pour la suite !**


	21. Chapter 21 :Des cheveux d'or et un bisou

**Hello tout le monde ! Je profite d'une (rare) matinée tranquille pour vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a encore l'épilogue et une petite surprise qui arrivent. **

**Je vous fais plein de bisous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

* * *

Seth arrive dans les cinq minutes, en courant, vêtu seulement d'un vieux short en jean (graaaou) pendant lesquelles je me délecte du spectacle que m'offre Colin, la bouche ouverte et les mains en coque sur ses testicules.

Hehe. Faut pas embêter tatie Annie. Sinon, mal au zizi garanti !

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-il, rassuré de voir que Colin ne m'a pas violée.

J'exagère, bien sûr. Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas.

« Il se passe », je dis, « que Colin a cru que c'était la fête, ou je sais pas trop quoi, et qu'il s'est permis des choses pas très correctes, si tu veux mon avis. »

Seth m'interroge du regard, je lui montre ma bouche, donc il écarquille des yeux choqués, puis les plisse, très en colère. Mais quand il voit Colin se tenir les roubignoles, il me regarde avec des yeux brillants de …quelque chose qui ressemble à de la surprise et de la fierté. Et beaucoup de rire dans les pupilles. J'adore quand il me lance ce regard, qui, contrairement à ce que je croyais, n'est pas devenu si rare que ça.

Seth arrive sur Colin, et le pousse en arrière sans ménagement. Aussitôt, celui-ci adopte une position inférieure et désolée, et je me creuse le cerveau pour comprendre jusqu'à ce que ça me revienne. Seth est le second de Jake, le mâle Alpha. Colin est donc en position de soumission et se doit de respecter la hiérarchie.

« T'as cru que tu pouvais tout te permettre avec _ma_ copine ? », commence-t-il a gronder, de façon très virile et sexy, complètement à tomber, si vous voulez mon avis. « Tu ne réalises pas que je me suis imprégné d'elle, et que t'as pas le droit de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un de ces cheveux blonds ? »

Seth raffole de mes cheveux. Il me les touche sans arrêt, et je crois qu'il est fasciné par leur longueur et leur clarté. Toutes les filles ont des cheveux d'un brun en général assez froid (Claire, Nessie, Kim, Emilie et Rachel), encore que Nessie a une couleur plutôt lumineuse. Je suis la seule anomalie du coin à porter des cheveux d'un blond très chaud, qui tire à la fois sur le châtain et sur le roux. J'en prend beaucoup soin, évidemment, parce que des cheveux longs comme les miens demande de l'entretient, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un patrimoine génétique _plutôt _parfait sur ce plan-là — parce qu'ils sont en santé et fluides comme de l'or liquide (en toute modestie, bien sûr).

« Le code dit qu'on n'a pas le droit de la tuer, c'est tout » objecte Colin, la tête baissée.

« PUTAIN ! Mais c'est quoi ton_ problème _? hurle presque Seth, complètement en rage. Il est en train de convulser, et je sais par expérience qu'il ne va pas tarder à se transformer.

Sauf que non. Il se retient, il lutte comme je ne l'ai jamais vu faire et je vois tous ses muscles bandés, tendus, près à lâcher.

« Mon problème » articule difficilement Colin, qui, en plus d'avoir les bijoux de famille atrophiés — parce que oui, une canne en métal envoyée à pleine puissance, ça fait mal — vient de se faire projeter contre un arbre. « C'est que je suis amou - »

Il est arrêté dans sa phrase quand Seth lui fout un poing. Mais, genre, c'est pas un poing de pédé — excusez mon langage de chartier, et pardon à tous les pédés, qui, j'en suis sûre, donnent de super gros coups de poing. Colin tombe en arrière, sur les fesses (ce qui n'est pas bien glamour, faites-moi confiance), en appliquant la main qui se trouvait auparavant sur ses coucougnettes directement sur son nez, d'où vient couler un petit filet de sang.

Oh, oh. C'est rigolo cinq minutes, les bagarres, mais là ça devient trop violent pour moi — dixit la fille qui a détruit les boules de Colin il y a cinq minutes, je sais.

« Seth », je dis, d'un ton calme et posé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à se calmer s'il ne veut pas une engueulade à la maison, plus une grève de sexe. A quoi s'ajoute toute sorte d'arguments éthiques, du genre « ne fais pas de mal à ton prochain », et tout ce bullshit, mais je ne pense pas que Seth les prendrais en compte là tout de suite maintenant.

Il se retourne, avec un demi-sourire confiant et un sourcil levé, l'air de dire « t'inquiète, bébé, je gère ». D'habitude, cette attitude m'horripile, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être complètent mise de côté et puis je trouve ça un chouïa misogyne. Mais bon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller maîtriser Colin, parce qu'avec mes trois millimètres de circonférence musculaire sur les bras, vous et moi on sait qu'on va pas aller bien loin.

Colin commence à s'énerver, et je vois que lui aussi convulse. Finalement il éclate (j'ai pas trouvé de meilleure comparaison : dès que je vois un Quileute se transformer, j'ai l'impression qu'il explose) en avant, directement sur Seth, qui s'est manifestement transformé plus vite que lui. Ma vision humaine est pourrave; si on ajoute à cela le fait que je sois myope …

Commence alors un combat assez intense, où je finis par me faire un peu de souci pour Seth quand je le vois montrer des signes de faiblesse. Je me rends également compte que c'est la seconde fois que Seth et Colin communiquent par la pensée, sous leur forme lupine, depuis que Colin est obsédé par moi. J'imagine que leur combat physique est doublé d'une joute verbale — mentale, en fait.

Finalement, un loup couleur sable venu de nul part arrive en courant et grondant, et je reconnais Jacob, qui bloque Colin sur le sol avec l'aide de Seth, tout en levant la tête. Je pense qu'il est en train d'utiliser sa voix d'Alpha, parce que Colin couine et se roule sur le sol.

Il finit par ne plus bouger, et je vois Jacob s'en retourner d'où il est venu, toujours sous sa forme de loup, et Seth se retransformer devant moi, l'arcade sourcilière en sang, mais apparemment indemne.

Il s'approche de moi en deux enjambées, et c'est quand il me serre dans ses bras que je me rends compte d'à quel point je tremblais.

Chiffe molle, va, je m'insulte moi-même.

« Ça - ça va ? », je demande, en essayant de lui cacher mon inquiétude et ma gorge nouée, parce que je suis supposée être une fille forte.

Il m'embrasse pour seule réponse.

« Tout ira bien maintenant », me dit-il simplement.

Aussi cliché que ça puisse être, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est dit, ni dans quel état se trouve Colin et encore moins combien de minutes de retard nous avons, parce que la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à quel point j'aime Seth, à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie et à quel point je suis heureuse. Il dois sentir que mon coeur bat plus vite, car il m'embrasse encore avec paresse.

Il ne me le dit pas, mais je sais que ce baiser veut dire à la fois « je t'aime » et « ne t'inquiète plus ».

Je me laisse aller contre son torse, avant que je me souvienne de quelque chose qui casse légèrement l'ambiance :

« Seth, tu es encore à poil. »

\- Fin -

* * *

**Et voilà ! La fin d'une belle aventure ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensée de l'histoire, ce qui vous a amusé, plu, déçu aussi :)**

**On se retrouve pour l'épilogue dans pas longtemps. **

**Et les gens qui ne se sont pas encore manifestés, c'est le moment de le faire ! Bises **


	22. Chapter 22 : Épilogue

**— ÉPILOGUE —**

« Jake, NON » je hurle, en courant le plus vite possible sur le bord de la piscine de Renée, la mère de Bella.

On est en août, et tous en Floride (Ness et Jake, Seth et moi, et papa et Tanya) chez Phil et elle.

Il est en train de courir derrière moi et je sais qu'il veut me foutre à l'eau.

Pourquoi, me demandez-vous ?

Parce que ça va faire la onzième fois qu'il le fait.

Ha-ha. Super drôle, je sais.

Je le sens qui me rattrape parce que son rire se rapproche, et je me retourne pour lui faire les yeux doux (avec un peu de chance, il prendra pitié de moi), quand je heurte un autre torse mouillé, en pleine face.

Seth.

Décidément, c'est une habitude, de me prendre ses pecs dans la tronche.

Je sens à son sourire carnassier que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en sortir, surtout que je l'entends dire à Jake :

« Tu prends les pieds, moi les bras »

« Noooooooon », je crie.

« A la une », hurlent-ils, « à la deuuuuux, à la TROIS ! »

Je suis projetée dans les airs à une puissance qui me fait peur, et je crains pendant une demi-minute de me prendre le rebord et de mourir sur le coup. Dieu merci, j'atterris dans la piscine en faisant un méga-plat sur le dos (c'est pas très glamour) et je sens que mes poignets sont toujours accrochées aux mains de Seth, qui a sauté avec moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attendrir parce que je vais l'engueuler.

Je suis enceinte, et j'ai eu super peur.

« Mais ça va pas ? » je crie presque en remontant à la surface.

Pour toute réponse, Seth se mord la lèvre inférieure en regardant ma poitrine. Je remets mon haut de maillot en place, en priant pour que personne n'ai vu mon sein droit, sinon je vais me faire charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Seth me prend par la taille et je l'entends murmurer :

« Tout va bien, ma petite femme, t'en fais pas. C'était drôle, non ? »

Je lui fous une claque sur le front.

« Crétin », je lui dis, d'un ton affectueux, mais je suis quand même encore un peu tremblante.

« Et t'inquiète », continue-t-il, « On en est qu'au troisième mois, je suis sûre que Seth junior va bien »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est peut-être encore une fille, Seth ».

« Pas possible », me dit-il, d'un ton catégorique. « Regarde, pour trois mois, ton ventre est excessivement gros. Ça ne peut être qu'un mini moi, je te jure ! »

Son regard dévie sur Catherine, notre aînée, avec tendresse.

« Ça va, bébé coeur ? » lui demande-t-il avec un air complètement débile qui fait rire mon père, qui barbotte un peu plus loin avec Tanya.

La petite lui envoie un sourire XXL avec des petits gazouillis. Elle a presque deux ans, et vient à peine de commencer à parler. C'est tard, mais la pédiatre nous a justement dit que les enfants les plus brillants étaient soient très précoces, soit des enfants un peu tardifs dans l'apprentissage. « Après tout », nous a-t-elle assurée, « Einstein a commencé à parler à cinq ans ! ».

Ça fait cinq ans et demi que je suis avec Seth, et il s'est passé un paquet de trucs. Déjà, on a décidé de se marier de façon complètement spontanée, un jour où l'on était en train de réviser sur le campus de Stanford, où Seth et moi avons été acceptés après le lycée. _Stanford_, les gars. Comme quoi, nos heures de tutorat ont bien servi. Donc on a fait ça un jeudi après-midi, à la Push, sous les nuages. Évidemment, Nessie a fait tout une histoire pour que je me marie dans les formes, mais bon, on a réussi à éviter le pire. Et notre mariage a été l'aube d'une nouvelle ère : celle de l'entente des loups-garous avec les vampires. Les Quileutes ont fait tomber les frontières anti-sangsues pour que tous puisse assister au mariage, et ils vivent désormais en paix.

Papa a été ultra fier quand j'ai été diplômée de Stanford, il y a quelques mois, parce même avec la grossesse et l'accouchement de ma Cathy d'amour, je n'ai pas redoublé. Il faut dire que j'ai été d'une forme d'enfer pendant ma grossesse, et que j'ai continué à assister aux cours jusqu'à la trente-cinquième semaine, même si j'étais enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

C'est Seth qui m'a dit, un jour, alors qu'on somnolait l'un sur l'autre : "dis, et si on faisait un enfant ?" "maintenant ?" j'ai répondu. Et puis "non mais ça va pas ? Les partiels c'est dans six mois, comment tu veux que j'y arrive ?". Pour moi, faire un bébé avant d'avoir fini mes études c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Je tenais à mon indépendance, à ma carrière ...et puis finalement, je suis tombée enceinte quelques semaines pus tard, ce n'était pas du tout prévu, j'étais complètement paniquée, et ...on l'a gardée. Je ne me vois pas autrement aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques mois, c'est moi qui ai dit à Seth, un jour qu'il rentrait de la maison (moi je revenais d'une soirée, et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas d'une sobriété folle, sinon je pense que je n'aurais jamais osé mettre des mots dessus) : "Seth, on fait un autre bébé ?" et il m'a juste embrassée et on a fait l'amour par terre et à mon avis c'est cette fois là qui a marché.

Après la remise des diplômes, quand j'allaitais encore Cathy, on a décidé d'emménager à Sacramento, toujours sur la côte Ouest, donc, mais plus proche de l'Université. Parce que Seth a arrêté les études après son diplôme pour lancer une start-up avec des potes de la fac (qui marche du tonnerre, et si tout va bien, il va la revendre dans quelques années avec un paquet de fric à la clé), et que le business fonctionne mieux dans les grandes villes.

Sue n'a pas été tendre avec son fils, au début. C'est passé, je crois, même si c'est un peu tendu quand on va la voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir son fils devenir « un intello marqueteux », comme elle dit (en réalité Seth ne fait pas du tout du marketing, mais de l'informatique; mais ça, on n'a même pas réussi à l'expliquer à Sue). Elle aurait sans doute voulu qu'il fasse un travail manuel et qu'il reste proche de sa maman, tant géographiquement qu'avec le coeur. Dire qu'elle était très militante pour notre couple, au début.

Je pense que ma belle-mère m'accuse d'avoir "corrompu" son fils (là encore, ce sont ses mots), en l'initiant aux merveilles des études prestigieuses et en élargissant son champ de visibilité sur tout le savoir qu'il pouvait potentiellement acquérir, en lui montrant qu'il était à porté de main. Les Quileutes en général ne comprennent pas l'importance des études. Je dois avouer qu'avec Nessie et moi, ça a changé, du moins pour Jake et Seth. On a beaucoup d'ambition toutes les deux, et même si je sais que j'aurais aimé autant Seth s'il avait été mécanicien plutôt qu'informaticien, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais été aussi épanouie, moi.

Avec Nessie, nous nous sommes réconciliées petit-à-petit, après l'accident qui m'a quasiment tué, il y a cinq ans. Mon dos va mieux, Dieu merci, et, bien que ma première grossesse ait été excessivement contrôlée d'un point de vue médical, je ne sens presque plus rien aujourd'hui.

« A taaaaable ! » beugle Phil, de la terrasse, des maniques aux mains, et un tablier autour de la taille.

Je vois Seth sortir de la piscine et sautiller en montant la bute de gazon surplombant la piscine. Il est d'une insouciance folle en ce moment. Je crois qu'il est enchanté que je sois à nouveau enceinte. Et même s'il fait toujours des blagues lourdes sur le fait qu'il va enfin avoir un garçon (c'est fou comme les mecs pensent être plus virils s'ils ont un fils), je sais qu'il va être hyper ému quand on va recevoir le coup de fil de ma gynéco-obstétricienne, qui devrait tomber aujourd'hui ou demain.

On est allé faire une échographie hier, avant de décoller, et les résultats sont longs à tomber parce qu'apparement j'ai un « ventre difficile à décrypter » (ce sont ses mots) et que les échantillons doivent être analysés une seconde fois.

Même si mon dos va mieux, ma santé reste fragile, et je vais beaucoup chez le médecin — et, si vous connaissez le système de sécurité sociale aux USA, vous devez en conclure comme moi qu'il vaut mieux être PDG d'une start-up qu'artisan si on veut être sûr d'être protégé. Bref. Si Seth assure le bon développement de sa boîte et évolue déjà dans la vie active à Sacramento, moi, je suis restée à Stanford, pour finir mon cursus par un PhD en littérature comparée britannique et française. Je veux être prof à l'Université.

« Quand est-ce que Colin et Natacha arrivent ? » demande Renée, finissant de mettre le couvert.

Quand on parle du loup. La pédiatre de Cathy (accessoirement sa marraine, et ancienne amie d'enfance de SF), Natacha Coleman, s'est révélée être l'imprégnée de Colin. Le coup de foudre a eu lieu lors d'une visite à laquelle Colin a assisté, lorsque ni Seth ni moi ne pouvions nous y rendre. Comme quoi, sans notre petite puce, tonton Colin serait toujours célibataire. On dit merci qui ?

Après l'incident d'il y a cinq ans, au cours duquel Colin a _légèrement_ dépassé les bornes avec Seth et moi, Jacob lui a donné l'ordre de ne plus m'approcher, et même si je trouve ça un peu dur rétrospectivement, je pense que c'était nécessaire, à l'époque. Il a rencontré Natacha l'année dernière, mais ça faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il avait arrêté de me tourner autour et qu'il s'était excusé.

« Demain, non ? » demandé-je confirmation à l'attablée, tandis que j'enlève en soupirant un morceaux de …pierre ? calcaire ? de la bouche de ma petite fille, pour la prendre sur une hanche, dans mes bras. Tout le monde est en train de se mettre à table.

« Ouais », dit Seth. « T'as foutu quoi du pinard, Gabe ? »

« Au frais, je vais le chercher »

Oui, mon pire cauchemar s'est réalisé. Seth et mon père sont su-per potes. Et ça me fais vraiment bizarre, parce qu'on a le même âge que lui maintenant. Seth a arrêté de muter juste avant que l'on se marie, donc il vieillit normalement. Quant à moi, je suis maintenant obligée de dire aux humains que l'on croise, que papa et moi, on est frère et soeur, pour ne pas qu'on questionne trop notre ressemblance. Et oui, Seth l'appelle Gabe, comme ma mère le faisait. Horreur et damnation.

J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé une seconde figure maternelle en la personne de Tanya, qui, très vite, n'a plus voulu quitter mon père. Tous les deux sont — même si j'ai toujours du mal à dire ça — absolument adorables ensemble. Plus vrais que nature dans leur condition vampirique : grands, blonds, beaux, mais toujours aussi prévenants et gentils. Et papa et Tanya se sont mis au régime des Cullen. A force de vivre avec des humains, ils en avaient marre de ressentir une envie permanente de sang. Et je peux comprendre. Il y a plus cool comme sensation que le désir de croquer sa petite-fille.

On s'assoit tous, et j'installe mon bébé sur sa chaise haute.

« Remise de tes émotions ? » me demande Jacob, qui se tient à côté.

Je fais une moue légèrement hautaine.

« J'espère que tu ne ferais pas ça à ton enfant », je dis à Jacob, qui est concentré à modeler des coiffures bizarres avec les cheveux de son propre bébé.

Parce que oui, Nessie et Jacob ont eu un enfant. On ne sait pas trop comment ça a été possible, mais Nessie a été enceinte à peu près en même temps que moi, et a accouché quelques semaines après. Seth et Jake n'arrête pas de blaguer sur le fait que Catherine et Jeremiah, leur petit bout de chou, vont finir ensemble.

Je regarde mon bébé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur en m'affalant dans les bras de Seth.

« Elle est belle notre petite Cathy, n'est-ce-pas ? », je demande, même si c'est plutôt une question rhétorique.

« Magnifique », me répond mon mari, et j'ai un frisson rien que penser que c'est _mon_ mari.

Ça fait deux ans et demi que nous sommes mariés, mais je crois que je ne m'en remets toujours pas. Je pose les yeux sur le premier fruit de notre amour, actuellement lancé dans une bataille de nourriture avec Jeremiah, sous le regard pas très enchanté de Ness, qui leur donne à manger. Cathy a hérité de sa grand-mère décédée (ma mère), et affiche une chevelure rousse qui sera flamboyante. Sue Clearwater a failli faire une syncope en voyant ça. Elle tire plus vers l'auburn que vers le roux carotte, parce qu'elle tient davantage, question carnation, du patrimoine génétique des Quileutes, qui ont une peau très mate.

Quand à Jeremiah, c'est un vrai Quileute, on dirait presque que Nessie n'est pas passée par là, si ce n'est que les cheveux du gamin sont ondulés, et qu'il a une peau un poil plus clair que les enfants de nos amis Indiens. Après de nombreuses études médicales orchestrées par Carlisle, il semble qu'il ne lui reste plus grand chose de son grand-père maternel vampire, si ce n'est une future très grande beauté.

Je m'arrache à ma contemplation quand mon iPhone sonne. Ça doit être ma gynéco.

« Allo ? »

« Annie Clearwater, bonjour », j'entends, « J'ai des nouvelles un peu …surprenantes à vous annoncer ».

Nessie, Tanya et papa, avec leur ouïe supersoniques, se tournent vers moi, et je serre le bras de Seth, qui me presse délicatement le genoux pour que je me relaxe. Son regard d'huile semble me dire « du calme, tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes ». Ça m'étonne encore de voire comme il me connait bien, comme il sait exactement quoi faire et quoi dire pour que je me sente mieux. J'éprouve toujours un sentiment de pur plaisir lorsque je l'entends me dire "attend, ça, je te laisse t'en occuper, tu es une pro" ou encore "j'ai besoin de ta stoïcisme, _là_" : je crois qu'il a une vision de notre couple comme une combinaison très complémentaire.

« Tout va bien ? » je demande, la voix légèrement enrouée, craignant déjà une catastrophe.

« Pour le mieux ! » me répond la gynéco. « Je sais maintenant pourquoi les analyses ont du être renvoyées au labo. Vous attendez des triplés ! Félicitations ! »

QUOI ? est la première chose que je pense. Mais je n'ai que deux seins ! est la deuxième.

Je regarde Seth, complètement sous le choc, et lui aussi, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour m'adresser un sourire é-blou-is-sant. C'est pas lui qui va accoucher, ça se voit.

« Demande si ce sont des garçons ! » me dit-il, comme s'il avait des triplés tous les jours.

« Heu… je … woaw, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! », je balbutie, faute de mieux.

On voulait deux enfants. Et nous en voila avec quatre ! C'est complètement dingue.

« Voulez-vous connaître le sexe des enfants ? » me demande mon médecin.

« Ou- oui ? »

Je vois du coin de l'oeil mon père qui fait les cent pas, lui aussi tout à fait ahuri.

« Ce sont tous des garçons ! » m'annonce-t-elle, enjouée.

Seth hurle de joie. Il jubile littéralement, et Jake et Nessie sont éberlués.

Je vais avoir des triplés, _bitches_ ! j'ai envie de hurler.

Je discute un peu avec ma gynéco, qui me donne quelques conseils avant de raccrocher. Quand je retourne avec mes amis, Nessie et Renée viennent me faire un énorme câlin, et mon amie me souffle à l'oreille « tu vas morfler pour l'accouchement », ce à quoi je lui envoie un sourire tellement crispée qu'elle éclate de rire :

« T'inquiète, ma poule, je serais là pour que tout se passe bien ».

Seth me regarde avec un visage qui exprime tant de joie et de surprise que je me mets à être, moi aussi, super émue. Je sens les larmes qui montent.

« Chéri », je dis. « On va avoir trois grands garçons ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait tourner comme quand on était ado, et je me fais violence pour le pas laisser couler mes larmes. Sois forte, je me dis. Je vais faire un câlin à mon père, qui me dit tout près : « Ma grand-tante a eu des triplettes, ça s'explique », et puis « Félicitation, ma grande fille ». Tanya me serre très fort dans ses bras et Phil me fait un hug en s'écriant à la cantonade :

« Avec des nouvelles comme celles-ci, ma grande, tu reviens quand tu veux ! »

Renée renchérie qu'elle viendra me chercher de force à Sacra si je ne viens pas passer les prochaines vacances chez elle.

Elle et Phil sont ravis d'avoir les enfants chez eux, parce qu'ils ont très peu profité de Nessie. En a peine quelques années, ils ont vu leur petite-fille grandir et grandir, et en ont très vite conclu qu'il y avait quelque chose d'un peu louche là-dedans. Bella, Edward, Jake et Nessie leur ont donc dit le secret des vampires et des loups-garous, et je peux vous assurer que le couple ne court aucun danger.

Pourquoi ?

Disons qu'après l'accident qui a failli me couter mon dos, papa est allée à Voltera pour mettre fin à son contrat avec les vampires centenaires italiens. D'après ce que j'ai compris (mon père a été _plutôt_ discret sur le sujet), Caïus et Marcus ne sont plus de ce monde. La garde s'est plus ou moins dispersée sur le globe, et Aro, déchu, est probablement en train de se refaire une vie quelque part.

Et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui viendra déranger mon idylle avec ma famille et mes amis.

Non mais.

* * *

**Voilà tout le monde ceci est une histoire terminée ! Je suis désolée de toutes ces updates sporadiques mais ! J'ai une petite chose à vous proposer : **

**J'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire de la fille de Seth et Nessie, Catherine. Est-ce que ça vous intéresse ? Merci pour votre soutien tout au long de cette aventure, et je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire :)**

**Je remercie infiniment Varbo93, Livdu50, Taraimperatrice et Twilight-lili8 pour les reviews régulières et un ÉNORME merci à "la banane" pour sa review tout à fait pertinente sur mon dernier chapitre (j'essayerai de prendre en compte tes conseils pour la prochaine histoire)**

**Faites péter les reviews et plein de bisous :)**


End file.
